


Atravesé Fantasmas Para Llegar Aquí

by Asmodeus1987



Series: Me Basta 'verse [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Character Death, Drama, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Germanic Mythology - Freeform, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Heterosexuality, Humor, Implied Incest, Implied Relationships, Masturbation, Psychological Horror, Romance, Sailor Cosmos - Freeform, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 60,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volumen 3 de Me Basta. No era como si Usagi hubiera tenido el tonto sueño, de que su decisión de cambiar el futuro, sería recibida con aplausos, sin consecuencias (o tal vez sí, pero no deseaba admitirlo). Había estado consciente de que, con Seiya, sería comenzar desde cero. Cuando había abandonado el apartamento de Mamoru, aquel lejano atardecer, Usagi había sabido que no sólo provocaría cambios a su vida, sino a las vidas de todos sus seres queridos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte A.

**Author's Note:**

> **Línea del tiempo:** Realidad/Versión alterna de los hechos, a partir de la segunda mitad de Sailor Moon-Sailor Stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fue como si Pluto repentinamente estuviera siendo asaltada con una revelación. La mujer cerró sus ojos. "Uno nunca termina de conocerse a sí mismo, ¿no es así? Quien sabe, tal vez lo que dicen sí es verdad... la sangre llama a la sangre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **(1)** Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios tan alentadores en FF.NET.  
>  **(2) Línea del Tiempo Editada:** Este volumen inicia, aproximadamente, a cinco meses donde acaba el volumen pasado. Usagi, Seiya, y las chicas tienen unas cuantas semanas comenzando su tercer año.  
>  **(3)** Este capitulo es mi pobre escusa de un Argumento/Plot más profundo para esta historia, espero no decepcionar XD. ¡Lamento la tardanza!
> 
>  **(4) Traducciones.**  
>  Fuku= Uniforme de Sailor.  
> Senshi= Guerrera.  
> Ginzuishou= Cristal de Plata.  
> Demo= Pero.  
> Gomen= Lo siento.  
> Shimatta= Maldición.  
> Sugoi= Wow, grandioso.  
> Oi= ¡Hey!/¡Oye!  
> Arigatou= Gracias.  
> Hai= Sí.  
> Iie= No.  
> Baka= Tonto, idiota, estúpido.  
> Kawaii= Lindo.  
> Hane= Pluma (de ala).  
> Tsubasa= Ala.  
> Kakkoii= Chido, cool.  
> Shotto-mate= Espera un momento.  
> Yamete= Detente.  
> Okaasan= Madre.  
> Otousan= Padre.  
> Onnisan= Hermano.  
> Sonna= ¡No puede ser!  
> Masaka= ¡No puedo creerlo!  
> Yamede= Basta.  
> Nani Bakaro= Que tonterías.  
> Saa= ¡Ahora!  
> Doushite= ¿Por qué?  
> Makenai, Odango= No te rindas, Odango.  
> ¿Nondes ka?= ¿Qué?
> 
>  **(5) Título de Volumen Uno:** prestado de la canción _Una pequeña parte de ti_ , de Alek Syntek.  
>  **Título de Volumen Dos:** prestado de la canción _Without mythologies_ , perteneciente a The Weakerthans.  
>  **Título de Volumen Tres:** prestado de la canción _Drove through ghosts to get here_ , propiedad de 65 Days of Static [mi grupo favorito de todos los tiempos & responsable de la inspiración para este capitulo <3 <3].
> 
> Por último, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon no es mío. *sniff*

 

 

 

> **_"Y arde tu cuerpo en mi memoria, arde en tu cuerpo mi memoria."_ **
> 
> **-Octavio Paz.**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Usagi dejó caer su maletín escolar sobre su mesa-banco rebeldemente, no importándole causar espectáculos. "¡Hoy no te esperaré hasta que termines de entrenar, Seiya! Siempre me pierdo la hora de comer y hoy mi mamá cocinará mi platillo favorito."

 

Seiya permaneció con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, cínicamente sentado como si el universo girara alrededor de su cabeza. "¿De qué te quejas, Bombón? Siempre te llevo a cenar cuando termino."

 

"P-Pero, Seiya, ¡siempre comemos lo mismo! ¡Ya me harté de hamburguesas!" Ni la misma Usagi podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, sintiéndose como si estuviera pecando mortalmente con cada palabra. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser la verdad. Había tenido suficiente de las hamburguesas que tanto Seiya adoraba, y el día de hoy, el platillo prometido por Mamá-Ikuko _no_ tenía comparación. Seiya siempre tardaba siglos en terminar sus prácticas de fútbol americano y a Usagi ya se le había agotado la imaginación para ocuparse mientras esperaba en los salones vacíos de la preparatoria. Usualmente terminaba dormida bajo un árbol con Luna, pero después de cinco semanas con la rutina, hasta Luna estaba comenzando a escurrirse antes de que Usagi la obligara a hacerle compañía.

 

"Te llevaré a otro lugar, entonces." Seiya decidió frescamente.

 

Usagi colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, en ese preciso momento detestando el lado más necio de Seiya. "No. Quiero comer en mi casa, Seiya." Con voz burlona, Usagi decidió por atacar su orgullo. "Estoy segura que nada malo te sucederá del camino de la escuela a tu departamento. No tienes nada que temer."

 

Por supuesto que _ese_ fue el instante que las chicas escogieron para intervenir. Minako, de la completa nada, apareció a espaldas de Seiya, mandándole dagas a Usagi. "¿Por qué eres tan desconsiderada con el pobre de Seiya-kun? ¿Qué no ves que sale cansado de su entrenamiento, Usagi-chan?"

 

"Hai, Usagi, es tu responsabilidad como novia oficial acompañarlo, para asegurarte que llegue a salvo."

 

"¡No es un bebé, Mako-chan!" Usagi sintió sus cabellos pararse como gato enfurecido. Y ver la vengativa sonrisa en el rostro de Seiya no le ayudó, para nada, a calmarse. "Si tan preocupadas están por él, ¿por qué no se quedan ustedes?"

 

Makoto se cruzó de brazos, una expresión tormentosa en su rostro, Ami suspirando decepcionada a su lado. "No creo que comprendas lo que harían algunas de las chicas de esta escuela por estar en tu lugar, Usagi. ¿En verdad quieres arriesgarte a dejarlo solo? ¿A la completa merced de todas ellas?"

 

Ahora, hasta Seiya reaccionó, sus mejillas acaloradas. "Oigan, esperen un momento, tampoco soy un infiel. Odango puede confiar en mi."

 

"Oh, Seiya." Mina echó una carcajada, extraña y tenebrosa. "Ellas no pedirían, exactamente, tu permiso para hacer de ti lo que les diera la gana. Ya saben lo que dicen por ahí, 'más vale pedir perdón que permiso'." Con eso, las carcajadas de Makoto se le unieron, un coro que le dio a Usagi terribles escalofríos. Seiya, por su parte, las miró como si se hubieran convertido en su peor pesadilla, poniéndose de pie con su maletín.

 

Usagi sobó su frente, avergonzada por el comportamiento de sus amigas, aunque algo agradecida que sangre no estuviera (en esta ocasión) escurriéndose de la nariz de Mina-chan. "Chicas, ¿podrían calmarse?"

 

Fue ignorada. Con excepción de la educada Ami, quien sonrió apenada. "Gomen-ne, Usagi. Parece ser que Minako todavía no lo supera..."

 

"¿Superar qué? ¿No lograr violar a los Three Lights cuando tuvo oportunidad?" Seiya insolentemente insertó su opinión. Usagi se ahogó con la carcajada que intentó aguantarse, puesto que Seiya no sabía que tan cerca estaba de la verdad. Ami y ella intercambiaron una mirada sabionda, ambas rascándose su cabeza nerviosamente.

 

"M-Me refiero a que..." Luego Ami se acercó a la oreja de Usagi para susurrar sus siguientes palabras. "... a que todavía Mina-chan no logra superar la partida de Michael-san a Londres, ni Mako-chan el fin de su relación con Akura-san. Por eso se encuentran muy susceptibles al tema de noviazgos descuidados."

 

"Yo no lo descuido." Usagi gruñó entre dientes. Ninguna de sus amigas tenía la menor idea de cuantas veces Seiya se salía con la suya con una simple sonrisa. Todo lo contrario a Mamoru, el ídolo parecía necesitar la atención de Usagi cuanto tiempo fuera posible, como un vil niño. Las 24 horas del día. Y no era que a Usagi no le encantara concederle su deseo, pero hoy—¡Hoyera un día especial!

 

Su madre cocinaría albóndigas asadas. Usagi _no_ podía faltar.

 

"Pensé que Michael-san iba a volver pronto." Comenzando a salir del salón en compañía de su novia y Ami-chan, Seiya volvió a meterse en la conversación, colocándose sus lentes plateados. "Y que el ex de Makoto-san era un idiota que no la merecía."

 

Esta era la última vez que Usagi compartía sus chismes con su novio, estaba decidido. "Seiya-baka." Usagi se apresuró a cerrar la puerta corrediza, implorando que sus amigas no hayan escuchado al insensible de Seiya. "¿Nadie te enseñó a guardar un secreto? ¡Y nunca dije que Akura-san fuera un idiota!"

 

Seiya sonrió. "No necesitaste hacerlo, Odango. Con todo lo que me contaste llegué a esa conclusión yo mismo." Como si no hubieran estado peleando hacía un rato, Seiya tomó el maletín de Usagi de sus manos para cargarlo junto con el suyo, el gesto caballeroso no siendo perdido de vista por las mejillas rosadas de Ami.

 

Usagi mordió su labio, en contra de su voluntad una de sus rodillas volviéndose gelatina. ¿Por qué era tan difícil mantenerse enojada con Kou Seiya? "Hpm." Soplando por su nariz, Usagi se concentró en la imagen mental de las seductoras albóndigas que le esperaban, brillando con salsa de soya, llamándola para ser devoradas. ¡ _Sipi, mantente firme, Usagi!_

 

"Mina piensa que Michael-san no regresará, a pesar de su promesa de hacerlo." La gentil voz de Ami se filtró. Usagi la volteó a ver, parpadeando confundida por las pesimistas palabras de su amiga. No había creído que Minako estuviera tan insegura por los sentimientos que Michael le tenía. Siempre actuaba tan alegre, y extasiada cuando hablaba de su novio que Usagi nunca había dudado que su relación perduraría. Hasta cuando había conocido a Michael, Usagi había estado segura que el amor de su amiga era correspondido, los ojos chocolate del hombre no escondiendo ni una pizca de su cariño.

 

 _Supongo que fui muy optimista_. Usagi pensó con tristeza. "¿Cuándo dijo que volvería, Ami?"

 

La chica de cabellos azules se encogió de hombros. "Mina-chan dijo que no especificó, puesto que estaría muy ocupado. Pero, siguen manteniendo contacto por teléfono y cartas. Yo tampoco entiendo porque Mina se siente tan negativa."

 

Usagi bajó su mirada discretamente. "Quizás Mina-chan no nos está diciendo la historia completa." No que Usagi la culpara. Salir con una celebridad no era tarea fácil. Seiya apenas estaba en proceso de firmar un contrato para un nuevo álbum y Usagi ya estaba sintiendo la presión.

 

Aunque Seiya la protegía (a toda su familia) constantemente del alcance de la prensa, portadas de revistas con su rostro se publicaban de vez en cuando. En la escuela, casi todas sus fans la observaban como si estuvieran esperando un comportamiento adecuado de su parte; querían que Usagi fuera la novia _perfecta_. Lo malo para ellas, era que a Usagi no le importaba lo que pensaran, porque sabía íntimamente como a Seiya no le gustaba la perfección. Lo que sí había comenzado a preocuparla era la noción de que Seiya pronto saldría de gira (aunque era una pequeña); y hasta la chica más segura en sí misma podía ser asaltada por incertidumbre.

 

Después de todo, hasta Mamoru la había hecho dudar, en su momento.

 

"Creo que se estaban involucrando demasiado pronto. Aunque Yaten había estado bromeando, Michael-san sí se puede meter en problemas por relacionarse con alguien tan joven." Con experiencia coloreando sus palabras, Seiya metió su mano a su bolsillo, volteando a ver a Usagi seriamente. "Está bien que se estén tomando un tiempo separados, Odango. Aunque...  no sea lo ideal."

 

"De todas maneras, me gustaría que Mina no estuviera tan afectada. Michael significa mucho para ella." Era loco, justo como Seiya decía, que Mina y Michael se estuvieran tomando tan en serio su relación cuando apenas tenían pocos meses de conocerse. Justo lo que las chicas le habían aconsejado no hacer, Mina había entregado su corazón al corredor de Fórmula Uno sin pensarlo mejor. Usagi sólo deseaba que no se lo destrozaran esta vez; que Michael no resultara ser un imbécil como Akura.

 

Al salir del edificio de la preparatoria, Usagi respiró hondo para prepararse, puesto que esperaba que Seiya siguiera sin ceder a su petición de dejarla ir. Se despidió de Ami, quien se dirigiría a su club de computación antes de partir a casa, y volteó hacia su novio dispuesta a pelear por su maletín—

 

—sólo para encontrarse con la silueta de Seiya caminando hacia el estacionamiento. "¡Seiya, espera! ¿A dónde vas?"

 

Torciendo su rostro, Seiya esperó por ella con una sonrisa. Ofreció su brazo y sin procesar su propia respuesta, Usagi intercaló su brazo con el del chico, automáticamente. "¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Te llevaré a casa, Odango."

 

"Pero, tienes práctica, llegarás tarde." Parpadeando confundida, Usagi levantó su rostro, sus pasos llevándolos rápidamente al auto de Seiya.

 

"Si me apresuro llegaré a tiempo, además soy el favorito del entrenador. No me meteré en problemas, Usagi." Con su mirada al frente, Seiya usó un tono de voz suave, algo tímido, y no fue hasta que llegaron a su destino que Usagi descifró el verdadero significado de la oferta de paz que Seiya le estaba regalando.

 

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Usagi se levantó en puntillas para rodear el cuello de su novio. "Gracias, gracias, gracias, Seiya-chan." Besándolo con cada palabra, sin importarle los lentes en su camino, Usagi gimió con felicidad. "¡Te prometo que mañana me quedaré contigo todo el día! ¡Te lo juro! Traeré almuerzo extra y mis mangas para no aburrirme." Los brazos de Seiya la sujetaron, risitas soplando de su boca contra la de Usagi, mientras la encaminó a ciegas hasta la superficie dura del automóvil.

 

En lugar de separarse, Seiya la levantó sobre el cofre, comiéndose el sonido de sobresalto de Usagi con sus labios y lentes chuecos. "Mmmm-mghhm." Una carcajada se atoró entre los dos, lo que fuera que Usagi deseaba expresar perdiéndose entre gemidos y el sabor de fresa de los Pockys que Seiya había introducido de contrabando durante la clase de Ecología. Usagi le guitó los lentes que estaban a punto de caerse, jalando su rostro para besarlo más profundamente. Seiya se abrió camino entre sus piernas con una sabrosa mordida sobre sus labios, un pequeño gemido vibrando por su garganta cuando Usagi presionó sus rodillas alrededor de su cintura.

 

Entonces se escucharon silbidos picarones de los otros alumnos que disfrutaban del show, y con el rostro hirviendo Usagi se quitó a Seiya de encima, apresurándose a la puerta del copiloto a jadeos. _Shimatta_ , ¡había sucedido otra vez! En cuanto Seiya abrió las puertas, Usagi se metió al auto, aventándole miradas asesinas al tablero. ¿Por qué seguía ocurriendo? Era como si con un beso bastara para que los dos se perdieran en su mundo, sin importar el lugar o la hora. Era como si sus hormonas estuvieran fuera de control.

 

Bueno, según Ami, sus hormonas _lo estaban_. Estaban locas, hiperactivas y vengativas.

 

Pero, Usagi no podía comprender por qué algo así nunca había sucedido con Mamoru. Siempre, sus besos y sus encuentros amorosos, habían sido tranquilos, románticos, melosos; como si hubieran tenido todo el tiempo del mundo. Dulces.

 

Seiya la encendía con tan sólo un roce de sus manos, como si Usagi fuera una de esas baterías recargables. Con una sonrisa, con una mirada, con oír su voz, o sentir sus brazos atrapar su cintura por detrás (lo cual le encantaba hacer a cada oportunidad que se presentaba), electricidad invadía el cuerpo de Usagi como si hubiera sido enchufada y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en encerrarse en el cuarto de aseo con Seiya un buen rato. Un muy, pero _muy,_ largo rato.

 

Cuando el susodicho se le unió, para su alivio, Usagi lo notó en un estado similar al suyo: mejillas enrojecidas, cabello alborotado. Aunque sonriendo con su usual máscara de engreimiento. El joven aclaró su garganta, le pasó los maletines y arrancó el auto en silencio. Usagi evadió su mirada, abochornada, necesitando bajar el vidrio de su ventana para sentir el ligero viento.

 

No soportando el silencio mientras salían del estacionamiento, sus dedos buscaron por el botón de la radio—sólo para tropezar con otros ajenos. En el instante que entraron en contacto ambas se apartaron, asustadas. Usagi cubrió su boca con su mano, su corazón disparándose como tiro de escopeta.  ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor cuando ya había bajado la ventana?

 

Lo más sutilmente posible, Usagi le echó un vistazo a Seiya, encontrándose con un rostro completamente rojo.

 

 _Tan kawaii_ , Usago pensó sonriendo, con intenciones no justamente puras. _¿En verdad soy capaz de hacerlo sentir tan fuera de control como él a mí? No puedo creer que tenga ese poder._ Un plan nació en su mente, ni la misma Usagi estando segura que estaba sucediendo con ella. Mordió su uña coquetamente. Estiró su mano otra vez, ahora no regresando hasta encender la radio. Esperó hasta que una melodía se adaptara a la atmósfera del auto. Después de sacar su arma secreta de su maletín, Usagi acomodó los maletines sobre el piso, cruzando sus piernas con toda la paciencia del mundo. Su falda escolar fue levantada discretamente por los dedos de Usagi, justo lo suficiente para lucir parte de sus muslos.

 

Percibir la mirada de Seiya sobre su piel pálida fue como sentir el resplandor del sol sobre ella. El efecto fue inmediato, y exactamente lo que Usagi estaba logrando conseguir. Escondiendo su sonrisa, Usagi prosiguió al paso dos. Abrió la caja de Pockys de chocolate, sacando uno de los tres que quedaban. Recargando su codo sobre la ventana, Usagi llevó la punta del dulce a sus labios, sabor explotando por sus sentidos.

 

Con su lengua deslizándose por el derretido glaseado, Usagi sujetó el extremo opuesto del palillo de galleta, rotándolo lentamente; y como consecuencia embarrando delicadamente de chocolate los adentros de tu boca.

 

Seiya aclaró su garganta.

 

Usagi esperó a que se detuvieran en una luz roja.

 

Lamiendo sus labios, Usagi ofreció la caja de Pockys en la dirección del piloto, inocentemente preguntando: "¿Gustas?"

 

Y en cuanto estuvo segura de capturar su absoluta atención, Usagi mordió la punta con sus dientes nacarados, sus ojos hipnotizando al otro par de iris cobaltos.

 

"No." Seiya gimió como animal herido. Ignorando la caja rosada de golosinas, el cantante pareció contento con devorar _otra_ cosa, como la imagen de la boca húmeda de Usagi. Su pecho se movía erráticamente, subiendo y bajando como si no estuviera recibiendo el suficiente oxígeno. Y sus mejillas, _oh Kami-sama_ , ¡lucían tan adorables! El rocío dentro de ellas haciéndolas ver como dos malvaviscos que Usagi apenas podía detenerse para no comer a besos.

 

"¿Seguro, Seiya?" La adrenalina la ayudó a armarse de valor, a explorar este lado suyo que apenas florecía. Seducir nunca había sido su fuerte. Al menos, no cuando lo hacía con intención.

 

Usagi volvió a lamerse los labios, más deliberadamente.

 

El auto de atrás pitó y Seiya casi se rompió el cuello al voltear hacia adelante, mirando al color verde del semáforo con todo el odio del mundo. Usagi se encogió de hombros, actuando indiferencia a pesar de sentir el acelerador gruñir más de lo habitual. Seiya solía ser un conductor responsable, pero a Usagi sólo le bastó mirarlo retorcerse en su asiento para saber que 'responsabilidad' era lo último en la mente de su novio.

 

En la radio, una voz chillona cantaba una pegajosa canción americana de las que tanto le gustaban a Mina-chan.

 

Seiya se colocó sus lentes despistadamente.

 

Usagi comenzó a cantar a ritmo de la música para poder esconder sus risas diabólicas. Para cuando llegaron a la residencia Tsukino, la caja de Pockys yacía vacía en su regazo y las manos de Seiya temblaban sobre el volante, los intensos "Mmmmms" que Usagi había estado anunciando el resto del camino dejándolo como víctima de un maratón. Afuera de su hogar, Mamá-Ikuko barría el porche y al verlos llegar se asomó a saludarlos, solamente para luego introducirse de nuevo a su jardín, acostumbrada a ver a su hija ser traída por sus amigos. Ciertamente, su madre ya conocía el auto de Haruka como si fuera parte del garaje de los Tsukino.

 

En cuanto el motor fue silenciado, Usagi salió del auto con su maletín en mano. Esperó por Seiya en las rejas, entrelazando sus manos cariñosamente en cuanto lo tuvo a suficiente distancia. La completa miseria en la expresión del chico la derritió, y trató de mejorar su humor con un fuerte abrazo. "¿Ne, por qué no vienes a comer después de tus prácticas? Tienes que probar la receta especial de mamá." Además, Usagi odiaba imaginar a Seiya llegar cansado a su apartamento solamente para encontrar sobras de pizza fría como cena. Como Taiki había sido el encargado de llenar de comida el refrigerador en el pasado, Seiya todavía no se molestaba en seguir el ejemplo, optando mejor por comer fuera, aunque su cartera sufriera por ello.

 

"¿Estás segura? No quiero ser una molestia, Odango."

 

Usagi giró sus ojos con un soplido incrédulo de aire. "Como si eso te hubiera detenido antes, Seiya." Desde que se habían conocido, el chico había visitado su casa más veces que todas sus amigas juntas. Siempre había tenido una escusa para auto-invitarse cuando había tenido tiempo libre, a pesar de las tantas protestas de Usagi. "Vamos, no te hagas el tímido ahora. Mi padre trabajará hasta muy tarde hoy, así que no tienes que nada que temer."

 

Inmediatamente, Seiya pareció tragarse su propia lengua, indignación llenando su postura. "¿Quién dijo que tenía miedo de tu padre? Sólo me refería a que, bueno. Salgo bastante tarde y no me gustaría interrumpirlos-"

 

"No tienes nada que preocuparte, ¿sabes? Mi padre es más dócil que un cachorrito. Es de mi mamá de la que tienes que cuidarte." Lo último fue susurrado a modo de conspiración, su mejilla encontrando asilo sobre la textura fina del uniforme de Seiya. Al escucharlo gruñir con frustración, Usagi presionó su sonrisa sobre su pecho.

 

"Acaso, ¿soy tan obvio?" Seiya se dio vencido con un infantil puchero. Aunque sus brazos la soltaron de su prisión, una cálida palma prolongó su hambrienta caricia por la espalda de Usagi, aprovechándose de la poca piel desnuda que alcanzaba a destaparse entre su blusa y su falda escolar.

 

Electrocutada por el contacto contra su vulnerable piel, Usagi se apoyó de los hombros de Seiya-chan para capturar su boca con la suya, murmurando algo más antes de terminar con los centímetros separando sus labios. "No eres obvio. Lo que pasa es que comienzo a conocerte, Seiya."

 

Y vaya que le estaba costando trabajo hacerlo.

 

Por mucho tiempo, una gruesa capa de misterio había estado cubriendo a Kou Seiya (junto con Sailor Star Fighter), apenas permitiéndole a Usagi conocer la superficie. Por mucho tiempo, el camino entre los dos había estado tan bloqueado más allá de lo físico, que a duras penas, y _hasta ahora_ , Usagi podía ver claramente a la persona que amaba.

 

Podía ver como Seiya odiaba la mayonesa, pero como era adicto a los pasteles de queso Philadelphia. Podía ver como le gustaba salir a correr las mañanas de sus fines de semanas y volver todo sudado a la cama para despertar a Usagi con besos llenos de adrenalina. Podía ver como Seiya prefería componer música a la luz de la luna, en vez de en la compañía del sol y el canto de los pájaros.

 

Podía ver como, a pesar de no agradarle, Seiya era un cocinero muy bueno. Y también podía ver como odiaba lavar la ropa, por más sencillo que fuera meterla a una máquina y después a la secadora. Usagi siempre le ayudaba a doblarla para que no lloriqueara tanto.

 

"¿Vendrás entonces?" Restregando sus labios contra los de Seiya por última vez, y tal vez arrebatando otra porción de sabor con la punta de su rosada lengua, Usagi se despidió ante de serle imposible separarse. Esperó a que Seiya suspirara un frágil “ _Sí”_ para dirigirse a los adentros de la casa, en la necesidad de encerrarse en su habitación.

 

Dejando sus zapatillas en la entrada del corredor, aunque sin molestarse en saludar a Luna, Usagi subió las escaleras y colocó el seguro a su puerta, aventando su maletín a una esquina de su dormitorio. Su falda escolar fue lo siguiente en salir volando, su blusa de marinero siguiéndole. En calcetines, Usagi se posó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero.

 

Tocó su estómago plano, mayormente pálido. Pintado con un delicado óvalo púrpura a costado de su ombligo. Luego movió sus manos hasta capturar sus pechos entre sus palmas, una cascada de calor recorriendo sus venas y cada una de las moléculas de su cuerpo. Si cerraba sus ojos y se proponía recordarlo... Si se concentraba... Si imaginaba con precisión su última escapada a la Biblioteca Pública, apretados entre las secciones de Historia Universal y Filosofía; con sus bocas selladas juntas, pero en un beso, sino en un intento de encarcelar sus risas delatadoras.

 

Sin pensarlo, sus dedos viajaron al sur, aplicando una deliciosa fricción donde más lo rogaba su cuerpo.

 

Se tiró sobre su cama, gritándose mentalmente " _Sí, soy débil, ¿y qué?"_ mientras sus párpados se apretaban desesperadamente para no perder la reproducción sensual de sus recuerdos. Sugoi, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si Seiya hubiera cambiado de ruta en vez de aguantarse como buen caballero en el auto? ¿Y si hubiera conducido a un lugar aislado para darle a su Odango su merecido? ¿O si hubiera conducido hacia su apartamento?

 

Usagi se perdió entre la infinidad de escenarios, sus dedos, como buenos aprendices, dejándola fundida contra la colcha de conejos y lunas, al cierre de su carnal odisea.

 

Jadeando ligeramente, Usagi se permitió disfrutar de sus músculos anestesiados, riéndose en su soledad por actuar tan precipitadamente. ¡Sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza! No tenía miedo de cometer toda clase de locuras si Seiya estaba a su lado.

 

No le importaba lo que Mina dijera respecto a las descaradas escapadas que Usagi se daba con el cantante en los recesos, sólo para volver despeinados, sonrojados y con sonrisas insolentes. No le importaba lo que pensara Luna de las desaparecidas que se daba la pareja los fines de semana. Y mucho menos le importaban las miradas celosas del alumnado de la preparatoria, envidiosas de como Seiya le pedía "Besos para la suerte" antes de cada partido de fútbol americano.

 

Makoto había comentado que Usagi estaba descubriendo su lado exhibicionista con su noviazgo con Seiya, y aún después de buscar la palabra en el diccionario, a Usagi no le importaba ser puesta bajo esa etiqueta.

 

Estaba feliz, ¿cuál era el problema? _Más_ que feliz. Feliz ni si quiera podía contener todas las sensaciones que el corazón de Usagi fabricaba; era una palabra muy pequeña e insignificante.

 

Mientras se vistió con ropa más cómoda, eligiendo una blusa de tirantes por las altas temperaturas y unos pantalones cargo color miel con listones que se ajustaban en sus pantorrillas, Usagi regresó a su reflejo, volviendo a reírse al encontrar con su mirada traviesa. "Estás loca, ¿oíste? Loca, loca, Usagi." Se acusó con un dedo sobre la dura superficie.

 

Entonces, el espejo crujió y una telaraña se dibujó en el centro del vidrio.

 

"¿Nani?" Usagi saltó alterada, alejándose del objeto como si éste fuera un arma mortal.  Su reflejo se partió en cuatro más, el golpe invisible destrozando toda perfección y simetría. "¿Qué fue eso?" El rostro de Nehellenia se escurrió por sus recuerdos y Usagi frunció su entrecejo con sospecha. Inspeccionó su habitación instintivamente, buscando por una presencia maligna o alguna otra pista, pero sin éxito. "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

 

Nada.

 

Usagi cerró sus ojos, despertando de su limbo el poder del Ginzuishou, pidiéndole asistencia en un idioma sólo entendible para ambos. Inevitablemente, los arcos de sus alas se estiraron ostentosamente, invadiendo su habitación del piso al techo.

 

Todavía nada. El Cristal de Plata permaneció en completa paz, sin disturbios.

 

Usagi suspiró, una parte de ella aliviada, mientras otra permaneció inquietada. Empáticas a su incertidumbre, su ala izquierda la abrigó en un majestuoso abrazo, haciéndola sonreír por su fidelidad. "Tú también estás desconcertada, ¿ne, tsubasa-chan?"

 

"¿Pasa algo, Usagi?" Luna la sorprendió con su presencia repentina. Usagi la buscó, odiando ser tomaba desprevenida de nuevo, y la encontró en el barandal de su balcón, aparentemente a la mitad de su baño vespertino. Su diminuto ceño estaba arrugado con precaución, obviamente extrañada por ver las alas de la chica a plena luz del día. "Sentí el aura del Ginzuishou hace un momento."

 

Usagi abrió su boca pero, no pudo encontrar palabras coherentes para explicar lo que había sucedido con el espejo. Cuando lo pensaba mejor, ¿qué era lo que podía decir? ¿"Mi espejo se rompió y por eso creo que el mundo está en peligro"? Hasta para los oídos de Usagi, la explicación sonaba... algo tonta.

 

"Nada." Usagi rió nerviosamente, sobando su nuca. "Solamente... estiraba mis alas. Ya sabes que ellas también necesitan de mucha atención." Acariciando la ala que había tratado de consolarla, Usagi dio una demostración con su otra ola, estirándola por todo su costado derecho—Y llevándose de corbata la pequeña mesa (así como todos sus contenidos) de la habitación. "¡Uy! Parece que necesito más práctica."

 

"Además, necesitan de un lugar más grande para poder ejercitarlas adecuadamente, ¿no crees?" Luna, siempre tan sabia.

 

"Sí, usualmente las libero cuando me encuentro en el apartamento de Seiya. Ahí hay mucho espacio, el balcón es enorme." Aunque Seiya solía reírse de ella cuando alguna de sus alas se atascaba en las cortinas, no había otro lugar donde Usagi se sintiera más segura. "Creo que las he consentido demasiado, ahora que lo pienso..." Dándole pausa a su confesión, Usagi se sentó en su cama.

 

"¿Por qué?"

 

"Bueno, estas chicas se creen tan libres que me han sacado unos sustos en plena clase, queriendo mostrarse cuando no deben." Dirigiendo su regaño a las mencionadas, Usagi se cruzó de brazos con un semblante que comunicaba un rotundo 'No estoy impresionada'.

 

Luna rió. "Pero, si forman parte de ti, ¿cómo pueden tener voluntad propia, Usagi? El control depende de ti misma."

 

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo." Usagi murmuró malhumorada, para luego cerrar sus ojos y respirar lo más hondo posible. En la intimidad de su mente les pidió una disculpa, antes de ordenarles retirarse hacia otro plano. Un plano que no era vigilado por el ojo del humano. Al abrir sus pesados párpados, segundos después, la ligereza de sus propios hombros le avisó que sus alas ya no se encontraban. "Ni siquiera comprendo todavía como fue que terminé obteniéndolas."

 

Luna brincó sobre la cama, buscando los ojos de su amiga. "Usagi, ya sabes que son una extensión de tu semilla estelar."

 

"Pero." Sin embargo, una opaca pata negra colocándose sobre su muslo detuvo sus temores. Luna prosiguió.

 

"Es un símbolo de tu pureza interior." Una sonrisa movió sus bigotes lindamente. "De tu _amor_ , Usagi."

 

Horas después, aseando la sala y el corredor, la respuesta de Luna todavía no satisfacía completamente la incertidumbre de Usagi. Era verdad, sí. Su amor por su planeta, por sus difundas amigas, por las Sailor Star Lights, y hasta el amor por el alma perdida de Sailor Galaxia, habían sido la fórmula principal del nacimiento de sus alas, esta vez. Sin la asistencia de Helios.

 

_Sin embargo, ¿estuvo Luna ahí para verte empuñar la Espada de la Esperanza? ¿Vio las circunstancias bajo las que nacieron tus tsubasas? ¿Presenció la sangre de Galaxia que manchó tu espada?_

 

Usagi no se sentía igual.

 

Se sentía transformada.

 

Batir sus alas era como colocarse anteojos, unos anteojos que le ayudaban a percibir el mundo con diferentes ojos. Ya no se sentía sola, sus alas siempre le hacían compañía, siempre la reconfortaban. Habían sufrido, como Usagi había sufrido la ausencia de Seiya, y eran felices cuando Usagi era feliz. Temblaban cuando Usagi estaba preocupada, hostiles cuando Usagi se enojaba. Se abrían incondicionalmente cuando los dedos de Seiya acariciaban pluma por pluma, captando la luz para usarla como color sobre el blanco lienzo de su plumaje - azules, verdes, amarillas, naranjas, grises, rojas, púrpuras. Se estiraban hacia la presencia de Seiya como girasoles ante el sol, siempre buscándolo (buscándola).

 

Estaban... intensificando el mundo para Usagi, si se podría describir de esa manera.

 

Estaban amplificando sus sentidos, justo como los amplificadores que Seiya utilizaba para sus instrumentos musicales.

 

Por ello, no era de sorprenderse de que cuando Usagi se iba a volar, cada vez le estaba costando más trabajo regresar a tierra firme.

 

Recogiendo los zapatos sucios de Shingo del recibidor, Usagi estaba muy ocupada gritándole a su hermano para darse cuenta de que tenía compañía en la puerta abierta. Hasta que un par de brazos uniformados la rodearon por la cintura, levantándola súbitamente del suelo. Chillando con sorpresa, la primera reacción de Usagi fue patear descoordinadamente al aire.

 

La conocida voz de su eterno acosador rozó su oreja. "¡ _Yo_ , Odango! ¿Qué manera de recibirme es ésta? Casi me dejas sordo de por vida."

 

Usagi no sabía para qué, a estas horas del partido, perdía su tiempo en enojarse por los sustos que Seiya le encantaba darle. Girando sus ojos, se limitó a dar un merecido codazo sobre las costillas del chico, escurriéndose de sus brazos con una práctica bien ganada.

 

"Apestas a sudor, Seiya." Agregó una mueca a su queja, huyendo de él hacia la cocina antes de recibir una sabionda respuesta; jugando su propia versión del gato y el ratón.

 

Esperó justo después del umbral, guiándose por los pasos de Seiya. Cuando su silueta estuvo a punto de cruzar la entrada, Usagi lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas, no dejándolo ni hablar al sellar sus labios con los suyos. Un gemido entre satisfacción y sorpresa se perdió en sus besos, tomando el rostro de Usagi entre sus cálidas manos. Sintiéndolo trazar caminos delicados por sus mejillas, Usagi se despidió de la pena y otras sensaciones embarazosas. Abrió sus labios para profundizar el beso ante la incesante invitación de la lengua de Seiya sobre la comisura de su boca.

 

"¿Qué piensas de mi recibimiento, ahora, Seiya-chan?"

 

Seiya la levantó sobre la mesa en réplica, insertándose entre la V sus piernas para terminar el capítulo que habían comenzado en la salida de la escuela. Los sonidos húmedos de sus bocas, reencontrándose una y otra vez, fue lo único que existió por un largo rato.

 

En lugar de arreglar el tirante que había caído de su hombro pálido, Seiya escondió su nariz sobre su hombro desnudo, mordiendo delicadamente la piel de Usagi para no dejar una marca permanente. Sus manos, a pesar de permanecer caballerosas sobre la cintura de la rubia, no pudieron distraer a Usagi de la inminente _prueba_ presionada contra su _petite_ cuerpo, producto del efecto de su juguetona sesión en la cocina Tsukino.

 

El baka tenía suerte que Mamá-Ikuko no estuviera en casa por ir al supermercado (así como también de que Usagi supiera manipular tal hecho a su beneficio), y que Shingo tuviera una adicción más intensa que la de su hermana por su consola de videojuegos. Sino, ambos estuvieran en graves problemas. Hasta la pobre de Luna (después de muchos accidentes vergonzosos) sabía que no era seguro interrumpirlos cuando se encontraban solos.

 

Usagi sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero su cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente sin pedirle permiso, apretando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Seiya.

 

"Bombón, ¿intentas matarme?" Seiya lloriqueó contra su cuello, sus caderas respondiendo fuera de su control. "Si es así como piensas vengarte de mi cada vez que te contradiga frente a tus amigas, no sé si alegrarme o rogar por misericordia."

 

Usagi tuvo que esperar un minuto hasta lograr recuperar su aliento. Peleó contra sus insistentes deseos de acostar a Seiya sobre la mesa para hacer de él lo que le diera la gana- "Gomen." Jadeó, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, su mentón buscando por refugio en el hombro oscuro de Seiya. Escalofríos la envolvieron al sentir los dientes del cantante subir el tirante sensualmente hasta su lugar adecuado. "Pero es demasiado divertido darte una cucharada de tu propia medicina de vez en cuando, Seiya."

 

Una combinación entre suspiro y risa rozó la piel de Usagi. "No puedo creerlo. He creado un monstruo."

 

Usagi sonrió, soltando el cuello de Seiya para recargarse sus manos detrás de sí sobre la superficie de la mesa. "Así es." Dijo con su voz más dulce. "Espero y ésta sea una lección que nunca olvides, Seiya. Nunca, nunca, te pongas de lado de las chicas para salirte con la tuya."

 

"P-Pero, yo no dije nada. ¡Ellas siempre son las que se meten donde no las llaman!" Seiya se separó jadeando descarrilado. Acomodó sus pantalones con sutileza, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Usagi apenas pudo aguantarse su carcajada malvada al verlo tan lleno de desdicha, como un niño haciendo berrinches por no haber conseguido el dulce que quería.

 

"Ajá, y seguramente las detuviste cuando comenzaron a tratarte como un bebé. ‘Oh, pobre Seiya, lo van a violar si no está acompañado del camino del salón a los baños’."

 

"No es mi culpa si piensan que tengo una novia que no me aprecia como debería. ¡Ow!" Con igual fulgor Seiya le contra-atacó, regresando el manotazo de su novia. "Y no bromees sobre el peligro en el que estuvo mi virtud, Odango. Algo me dice que Minako no frenó sus más oscuros deseos por falta de entusiasmo." Usagi lo observó dirigirse hacia el lava-manos para mojar su rostro.

 

 _Si tan sólo supieras._ Usagi decidió guardarse la anécdota de atar a Mina a un árbol después de uno de sus conciertos, para evitar que se introdujera a la maletera del auto de los Three Lights. Mejor se dispuso a arreglar el desastre que habían hecho sobre la mesa. Sacó platos y cubiertos de las alacenas y se las entregó a Seiya con una firme orden de ir a preparar el comedor. "Calentaré la comida, ¿está bien? ¿Qué clase de postre quieres? Mamá hizo un delicioso flan, pero también tenemos pastel de coco y de fresa."

 

Seiya se encogió de hombros, sonriendo como si Usagi hubiera dicho algo gracioso. "Lo que tú no quieras."

 

"Bueno, el flan no es muy dulce. Creo que te gustará mejor. ¿Quieres agua, té o un refresco?" A pesar que Seiya no compartía su amor por la comida (o por golosinas), a Usagi le encantaba consentirlo cuando aparecía la oportunidad. Después de todo, el pobre trabajaba duro. Había noches que no dormía por estar componiendo canciones para su nuevo álbum. Usagi no sabía de dónde Seiya sacaba las energías para, todavía, practicar fútbol después de clases, pero lo admiraba por su perseverancia. "Compré sangría." Mostrando la botella de dicha bebida para hacerla bailar seductoramente frente a su novio, Usagi sonrió al ver un brillo adictivo nacer en los ojos del muchacho.

 

"Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, Odango." Seiya movió sus brazos para que Usagi colocara la bebida -precariamente- sobre los platos que cargaba. "Sé que no debería gastar saliva preguntándolo pero, ¿comerás conmigo?"

 

"Por supuesto." Sería un completo desperdicio no volver a saborear las albóndigas de Mamá-Ikuko por segunda ocasión, y si además le ayudaba a mantenerle compañía a Seiya, aún mejor.

 

Comieron en una plácida atmósfera, Seiya platicando sobre la próxima visita de Sailor Star Maker a la Tierra para establecerse como embajadora de manera oficial. Todavía no le avisaban de la fecha exacta, pero Seiya ya estaba preparando el apartamento para recibir a Taiki, lo cual significaba recoger sus bóxers del piso del baño, aspirar la alfombra de la sala, y deshacerse de la colección de cajas vacías de pizza que adornaban el piano. "Espero que Yaten no se agregue a última hora, porque ya contraté a los re-modeladores. Sí también viene, no hará otra cosa más que quejarse por el ruido y el desastre a toda hora."

 

Usagi le dio una mordida a la cereza que adornaba su pedazo de pastel. "Vamos, Seiya. En verdad, ¿no lo extrañas?"

 

Seiya montó su mejor expresión de sufrimiento, sus galanes cejas creando un nudo en su entrecejo. "¿Extrañar sus ataques de neurosis? ¿Extrañar como dura horas en la ducha hasta acabarse toda el agua caliente? ¿Extrañar sus quejas de 'Quiero dormir en paz' cada vez que nos vea cerca? Oh, sí, apenas puedo esperar a verlo de nuevo."

 

Aún con su boca llena de betún, Usagi no pudo detener sus risas ante el rotundo tono sarcástico. Charlaron sobre las tareas importantes que tenían para el final del semestre ("¡Me encanta hacer maquetas, siempre nos desvelamos para terminarlas, pero es de lo más divertido!") y las tareas extras que Seiya tenía que presentar por haberse reinscrito tan tarde al semestre. Fue entonces que Usagi comprendió que Seiya se había vuelto a unir al equipo de fútbol americano no por su amor al deporte, sino para ganarse más créditos.

 

Su madre llegó justo cuando Usagi recogía los platos con la asistencia de Seiya. La mujer pausó antes de saludarlo, sonriendo dulcemente. Había caído redondita a los encantos del chico desde el primer encuentro en la Estación de Policía, aunque la pobre no recordaba bien por qué.

 

"¡Oi! ¡Tiraré esa maldita caja a la calle sino bajas en este instante, muchacho, no creas que no lo haré! ¡Saa!" Se desató a todo pulmón, gritándole a Shingo que bajara para ayudarle con las bolsas del mercado.

 

"¡Ya voy, mamá!" Se escuchó la lejana voz del joven, seguida de pasos apresurados.

 

"Aah, con que a mamá si le haces caso a la primera, ¿eh, mocoso?" Le reprochó Usagi en cuanto Shingo entró a la escena, cabellos rubios revueltos - y siendo mucho más alto de lo que Usagi recordaba. Wow, ¿cuándo había crecido su hermano tanto?

 

Pero, lo que más le impactó fue la rotunda manera en la que el chico la descartó, no dignándose con responderle ni con una mirada. "Konnichi wa, Seiya-san."

 

Frunciendo su ceño molesta, Usagi presenció como el cantante regresó el saludo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si Shingo y él fueran amigos cercanos. "Konnichi wa, Shingo-kun."

 

¿Qué mosca le había picado a este niño? Usagi no le había hecho nada para ganar su desprecio, es más, casi ni le había visto el polvo desde que Shingo había entrado a la fastidiosa etapa de la adolescencia. Desde que Usagi había ingresado a la preparatoria, y su hermano a la secundaria, era como si vivieran en casas diferentes. Si no estaba encerrado en su habitación con su Nintendo, Shingo estaba fuera con sus amigos jugando soccer o paseando en su patineta. Algunas veces se habían encontrado en la calle y el grosero ni siquiera la había saludado, muy ocupado platicando con jovencitas de su escuela.  Regalarle una computadora en su cumpleaños solamente había empeorado la situación: a la hora de la cena su hermano era invisible, música a todo volumen para espantar a cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarlo.

 

Usagi lo había dejado 'ser', porque eso era lo que su madre le había ordenado hacer (además, no era como si Usagi no hubiera tenido problemas propios para mantenerse bastante ocupada). Pero, ahora, al encarar todos los nuevos cambios que Shingo estaba entrando, mientras cargaba una bolsa llena de verduras, se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto.

 

"Mamá, dile a Shingo que no deje sus zapatos embarrados de lodo en la entrada o los tiraré a la basura la próxima vez." Justo o no, delatar a Shingo le brindó placer en ese instante.

 

Un rato después, Seiya regresó a la cocina después de ayudar ( _ejem_ -lucirse- _ejem_ ) a la Sra. Tsukino con las bolsas junto con el enano (Shingo siempre sería su enano sin importar las circunstancias), posándose sobre el fregadero con una mirada curiosa, su semblante despreocupado. Usagi se concentró en no romper una de las tazas que lavaba. "¿Quieres ayuda?"

 

Usagi giró sus ojos. "¿Estás seguro? ¿No quedaste exhausto por tu trabajo duro? No quiero ser causante de que lastimes alguno de tus delicados músculos."

 

Un repentino chapuzón de agua sobre su rostro la paró en seco. Inhaló dramáticamente en sorpresa, su boca abierta con todo el repertorio de sinónimos que quería desatar para llamar a Seiya, empezando con idiota. "Tú—¿Qué te pasa-? ¿Cómo te atreves-?"

 

Seiya estaba muy ocupado tratando de tragarse sus risas, sus hombros temblando como hojas de otoño. "Tu cabello— _He_ h—Pareces perro mojado, Bombón— _He_ h."

 

Lo hizo sin pensarlo. Un segundo había agua en la taza que había estado lavando, y en el siguiente, el agua estaba sobre la presumida carota de Seiya.

 

"Ooooh, esto significa guerra." Subiendo las mangas de su uniforme, una sed por venganza nubló la expresión del cantante.

 

Usagi retornó la amenaza con un vaso ya bajo el agua para recargar sus torpedos. "Muéstrame lo que tienes, bravucón."

 

Cuando Mamá-Ikuko los encontró quince minutos después, el piso de su querida cocina estaba más inundando que el Titanic. Seiya estaba exprimiendo su chaqueta escolar con una -er- singular peluca de espuma por todo su cabello y Usagi se estaba carcajeando sobre el lavabo, el hecho de estar empapada de pies a cabeza no molestándole en lo absoluto.

 

"Deja de reírte, Bombón. ¡Jugaste sucio!"

 

"¡Ay, que sorpresa! Seiya es un mal perdedor, ¡espera a que lo sepan tus admiradoras! ¡Se van a cortar las venas por la decepción!"

 

"Con que a esas vamos, ¿ne, Usagi? ¡Pues ver a quien consigues la próxima vez que se te aparezca una cucaracha!

 

Por supuesto a que su mamá no le importaba quien había comenzado: los corrió a escobazos.

 

"¿Cómo es que te llevas tan bien con mi hermano? Apenas se han visto cara a cara desde que tú y yo nos conocemos." Usagi se atrevió a darle voz a su curiosidad, empujando a Seiya adentro del baño después de meter su chaqueta a la secadora.

 

"¿Celosa?"

 

Usagi mordió el interior de su mejilla. ¿Lo estaba? Pausó frente a la cesta de la ropa sucia, restregando su cuello con la toalla. "¡Ja! Ya quisieras." A veces era difícil abrirse con Seiya, el constante juego de 'Quién Puede Más' interponiéndose entre los dos.

 

"Nos vemos a menudo en el Centro de Videojuegos que frecuento. El del Centro Comercial que acaban de inaugurar, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿El que no te gusta porque -según tú- los precios son más altos y eres una tacaña?"

 

"¡Demo— _Sí_ están caras! No todos podemos ser ricos como tú."

 

"Shingo-kun ha estado pateándome el trasero en _Dance Dance Revolution_ desde hace un par de semanas."

 

Cuando Usagi giró su cuerpo hacia el lava-manos se encontró con la imagen de Kou Seiya sonriéndole gentilmente, sentado en el retrete mientras intentaba sacar todo el detergente de platos de su cabello. "Es un buen chico. Aunque, peculiarmente, es todo lo contrario a su hermana mayor. Shingo apenas articula más de tres enunciados, por más que trato de tener una conversación decente con él."

 

Usagi cerró la puerta del baño después de dar un vistazo por el pasillo, retirándose de su blusa arruinada para ponerse una sucia del cesto. "Mmm. Shingo no era así antes. Todo lo contrario, parecía que nunca lo podía callar. El enano siempre ha sido todo un sabiondo." Siempre con un comentario agridulce en la punta de su lengua, en especial cuando se había aliado con Chibi-Usa.

 

"Ciertamente el chico no es tan simpático como lo era la dulce Chibi-Chibi, pero así son los adolescentes. Ogh." Viendo la batalla como perdida, Seiya colgó la toalla sobre el gancho. "Felicitaciones, Bombón. Me veré forzado a tomar un baño por tu culpa, a menos que quiera oler a lima-limón el resto del día."

 

"Tu empezaste. ¿O vas a lloriquear otra vez, perdedor?" Usagi se burló antes de escurrirse fuera del baño, riéndose al sentir algo golpear contra la puerta como venganza. Fue a recoger la chaqueta de la secadora y la dobló en el banco afuera del baño, dejándola lista para Seiya.

 

Se entretuvo leyendo uno de los mangas que había recientemente comprando y comiendo unas golosinas de escondite secreto, acostada en la cama con la radio encendida. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que el ídolo hiciera acto de presencia. Limpio y fresco, Seiya se dejó caer a su lado, acomodándose sobre su estómago. Usagi sonrió, dándole vuelta a la página.

 

Un brazo se posó a lo largo de su estómago, demandante. Usagi continuó leyendo. El brazo se apretó. Mordiendo otra sonrisa para no ser captada, Usagi abandonó el manga en la alfombra. Su cuerpo se volvió lo más dócil posible para que Seiya la girara fácilmente hacia él. Seiya era todo un manoseador ahora que tenía permiso para serlo.

 

"Ne, Seiya..."

 

"¿Mm?"

 

"¿Tienes... hermanos o hermanas?"

 

Faros cobaltos se asomaron por párpados entre-cerrados. No lució sorprendido por la pregunta, como si la hubiera estado esperando. "Pensé que ya quedaría claro, por mi maravillosa personalidad, que fui una felizmente hija única que recibió toda la atención que deseó."

 

Usagi acarició los mechones de su frente. "No la suficiente, en mi experiencia."

 

Seiya cerró sus párpados, las puntas de sus labios levantándose unos milímetros. "Nací en una época difícil para la economía de Kinmoku, a mis padres no les pareció inteligente tener otro bebé. Pero, crecí rodeada de muchos primos y primas, así que siempre tuve con quien jugar... Adoraba ser la consentida de mis padres." Un bostezo se atravesó durante su historia. "Yo no fui criada en el Palacio como Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer. Tuve que entrar a las Convocatorias a los trece años, como todas las demás... Aunque me miré obligada a hacerlo a escondidas."

 

"¿Por qué?"

 

"Mis padres... eran algo excéntricos, Usagi. Viajaban mucho, les gustaba explorar, no quedarse en un solo lugar. Que su hija decidiera atarse a la capital, toda su vida -y peor aún- para ser un soldado, fue su peor pesadilla. Además, odiaban la política y se rebelaban a las reglas convencionales del Poder Real. Cuando se enteraron de que me había convertido en Sailor Star Fighter para la protección de la Heredera Soberana... Digamos que estuvieron enfadados conmigo por un largo, largo, tiempo."

 

Usagi no podía imaginar a unos padres no admirados de una hija Senshi como Fighter. "¡Pero, debieron de sentirse orgullosos de ti! ¿O no se dieron cuenta de que tanto te costó llegar a ser Sailor Star Light? Debieron apoyarte."

 

"Ellos no lo vieron así, Odango. Sintieron que los traicioné. Y, de alguna manera, sí lo hice. Pero, cuando tomé mi decisión ya había estado consciente de las consecuencias."

 

Seiya se mostró más que convencido de sus propias palabras, su tono no dejando espacio para contradecirlo. Usagi delineó una de sus cejas negras con sus yemas, no gustándole nada lo poco que estaba conociendo de los padres de su novio.

 

Sailor Star Fighter era más que un simple soldado, era una heroína. "No los traicionaste, Seiya. Estabas siguiendo tus sueños, no hay nada malo en eso. Ellos debieron comprenderlo."

 

Exhalando con aire adormilado, la voz ronca de Seiya retumbó en la oreja de Usagi, el brazo del cantante incesantemente atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Apenas cabían en la cama, inclusive con Usagi doblando sus rodillas contra su estómago para acurrucarse. "No te preocupes tanto, Odango. Eventualmente se tuvieron que acostumbrar a la idea."

 

"Más les vale." Usagi gruñó, no tan disimuladamente como hubiera deseado. Seiya rió contra su hombro, sus ojos aún todavía cerrados. Usagi sonrió al sentirlo, contenta por causarle gracia en vez de verlo tan pensativo. La manera en la que había platicado los recuerdos de su familia no le había dado buenas vibras a Usagi. Esas personas lo habían lastimado con su rechazo y Usagi no lo podía perdonar.

 

"Con que muy valiente, ¿eh? Te llevaré a conocerlos para que se los digas tu misma, Odango."

 

"¡Bien!" Recuperando su manga del suelo, Usagi se infló con orgullo. "¡No les tengo miedo! Ya verán, tengo mucho que contarles sobre lo increíble que es su hija—O bueno, ¿hijo? ¿Saben de ésa parte?"

 

"Erg—Quizás no sea tan buena idea, después de todo."

 

Seiya se echó una merecida siesta, creando una graciosa imagen prostrado sobre la colcha de conejitos y lunas. Usagi no había tenido a un novio en su habitación antes. La presencia de Mamoru más allá del recibidor había sido estrictamente prohibida por su Otousan, así que siempre había sido Usagi visitando la residencia Chiba. En verdad le debería agradar Seiya a su madre para permitirle andar como perro por su casa.

 

"Deja de comer tantos dulces, Usagi-chan." Luna entró a la habitación, después de echar un vistazo de precaución por el umbral. Se sentó frente a Usagi en la mesita, donde se había movido para darle más espacio en la cama al bello dormido. "¿Ya hiciste tu tarea?"

 

"Luna, eres peor que mi madre." Pero Luna no cedió, su carita firme como la de sus maestras. "Hai, hai, la hice antes de que viniera Seiya, no te preocupes, ¿Bailey?" Cerró su manga, tirándose sobre la alfombra.

 

"No, Usagi. Y deja de comer tantos. Acabas de visitar al dentista." Marcando su regaño con acciones, la gatita jaló la tapa de la caja de chocolates con su hocico.

 

Usagi sabía que diría eso, así que en vez de enojarse, sonrió. Luna sería una buena madre algún día.

 

Estaba a punto de hacer una burla sobre cuando pensaba 'formalizar lo suyo' con Artemis cuando, de repente, la puerta semi-cerrada de su cuarto fue abierta de par en par. Pensando que se trataba de su madre, Usagi brincó del piso asustada—Solamente para golpearse en la cadera con la madera de la mesa en un mal giro. " _Ouch_ —Oi, mi caderita—Shimatta— _Uuuuhmm_." Mordió todo lo que pudo de sí (incluido su orgullo) para evitar gritar.

 

"Se le olvidó a Seiya-san esto en el baño, boba." Shingo la miró revolcada en la alfombra, nada impresionado con el accidente que había causado. Aventó la cartera de Seiya sobre la mesa. "¿Qué te pasa?"

 

"Maldito mocoso... Ugh..." Usagi gruñó con una voluntad de acero para aguantarse las ganas de echársele a golpes a su hermano entrometido. "¿Por qué no tocas primero? ¿Te dio amnesia y se te olvidaron los modales?"

 

Una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Shingo. El mocoso volteó a ver al ocupante de la cama. Alzó sus cejas. Luego se dirigió a su hermana, cucándola con su expresión presumida. "¿Qué opinaría Mamoru-san de esto?"

 

Usagi se puso de pie. "No es de tu incumbencia."

 

Shingo se mantuvo en silencio, mientras contemplaba a Usagi con ojos intensos un momento. De lo más incómoda por el análisis, Usagi se cubrió de brazos cruzados para protegerse. "¿Qué me ves?"

 

Para concluir, Shingo se dio media vuelta, sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "Que bueno que ya no estás con él. Mamoru era demasiado anciano para ti. Quien sabe, tal vez Seiya-san sí pueda aguantarte." Pausó en el marco. "Vamos, Luna, tengo un regalo para ti."

 

Usagi permaneció boquiabierta, viendo a la traidora de Luna saltar al brazo ofrecido de Shingo. "Chiquillo descarado-"

 

"No te confíes, Usa-baka. Otousan llamó y llegará en un par de horas. Se canceló su junta." Cerró la puerta con esa última frase.

 

"Oi." No evitando mirar a Seiya ella misma, Usagi sintió su indignación ir desvaneciéndose conforme pasaban los segundos. Su novio estaba abrazando su almohada como si fuera un salvavidas, murmurando dormido. Suspiró. "¿Quién dice que no soy yo el que lo aguanta a él?"

 

 

 

**(9).(9).(9).(9).(9)**

**Tres días después.**

**(9).(9).(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

"Que extraño." Usagi murmuró al ser recibida por la operadora por tercera ocasión. Colgó el teléfono público. "Dice que el número que estoy marcando no existe."

 

Luna no lució convencida. "¿No te habrás equivocado, Usagi-chan?"

 

"Claro que no, Mako-chan ha tenido el mismo número desde hace tres años. ¡Acabo de hablar con ella esta mañana!"

 

"Tal vez este teléfono no funciona correctamente." Luna saltó del hombro de su dueña, estirando sus patas frontales al llegar al suelo del _Arcade_. "Intenta con otro."

 

"Mmm." Usagi sacó su tarjeta para introducirla a la siguiente cabina, pero el resultado fue idéntico. _El número que usted marcó, no existe. Favor de rectificarlo, gracias._ Para cerciorarse de si fallaba con todos los números telefónicos, Usagi llamó a casa de Ami. Saeko-san respondió cordialmente, y apenada, Usagi se despidió con la excusa de haberse equivocado. "Pero, ¿qué les pasa a estos tontos teléfonos? Quiero hablar con Mako-chan, ¡entiende!"

 

Todas las chicas -con excepción de Ami, quien pasaría el fin de semana con su madre- habían acordado encontrarse afuera del nuevo _Arcade_ este sábado (ése de los precios caros que tanto adoraba Seiya), para divertirse y relajarse antes de comenzar con los exámenes. Mina ciertamente ya estaba muy concentraba en ganarle una carrera a Rei montada en una motocicleta como profesional, pero después de una hora de retraso, Usagi se había comenzado a preocupar por Makoto.

 

Para la quinta vez que Usagi se peleó con operadora, los gritos de Minako apenas se lograron entender por encima de la opera de los videojuegos y el escándalo de los jugadores empedernidos. "¡Usagi-chan! ¿Qué estás esperando? Vamos, ¡tenemos que intentar este juego!"

 

En cuanto estuvo a la distancia suficiente, Minako la abrazó amorosamente. "Deja de preocuparte, Mako-chan seguro no tardará en llegar, ¿verdad, Rei?"

 

Rei sonrió en dirección de Usagi, con una reserva que no le dabas a una amiga, pero con una cándida expresión que amortiguaba cualquier fricción dolorosa entre ellas. "Hai. Ahora," la diosa del fuego no sostuvo su mirada por más tres segundos, dirigiéndose hacia la otra rubia. "¿qué decías, Mina-chan? ¿Que no podría ganarte en _Dance Dance Revolution_? Anda, pues, ¡hay que comprobarlo!"

 

"A Seiya le encanta ese juego." Usagi confesó íntimamente a Minako, cuidando que Rei no escuchara. "Según él, es lo que utiliza para hacer ejercicio en vez de inscribirse al gimnasio, como una persona normal."

 

Minako se carcajeó, cambiando de ruta al último instante para hacer fila en la caja, sin duda para canjear más fichas. "Entonces, ¡definitivamente éste el próximo! No querrás quedarte atrás, Usagi-chan. Como pareja oficial de Kou Seiya, ¡tienes que mantenerse a su nivel! Imagina su cara cuando se dé cuenta que le puedes llevar el ritmo. Estará más que impresionado."

 

"Pero, no soy buena para bailar..."

 

"Tonterías, Usagi. Pero, si eso crees, entonces usa esto como entrenamiento para mejorar."

 

Rei les cedió el primer turno en favor de jugar jockey de mesa con un apuesto muchacho que le hizo ojitos. En cuanto Usagi y Mina se subieron a la plataforma del famoso juego interactivo, Mina tomó la iniciativa e insertó las monedas, minutos después introduciéndose al menú de canciones.

 

El primer round fue un desastre. Una humillación para ambas puesto que habían escogido una de las canciones más lentas del Nivel Facilísimo. Sin embargo, las risas tuvieron más peso, apoyándolas a otros cuatros turnos más.

 

"Sigue la figura, Usagi-chan, te está guiando, ¡sigue la figura!"

 

"¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo! El figurín es un tonto, ¡va muy rápido!"

 

"A tu izquierda—No, ¡tu otra izquierda!" A pesar de sus frustrados gritos, Rei encontraba de lo más cómico la escena frente a ella, su silueta vibrando junto con la alegre energía del ambiente. "¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Déjame darte una lección!"

 

Sorprendentemente, en cuanto sus pies se apoderaron de las flechas, fue concisa y rápida con sus movimientos, la gracia de su precisión ganándole ese turno a pesar de los llantos indignados de Minako. La revancha le continuó, y aburrida, Usagi se entretuvo en el nuevo juego de Famicom.

 

Las horas transcurrieron.

 

Cooperaron para comprar una deliciosa pizza de champiñones, malteadas y unos cuantos antojitos de más.

 

Estar juntas fue grandioso, a pesar de unas cuantas alteraciones que su círculo estaba sufriendo. Evadieron el tema de la ausencia de Makoto (porque sabían que terminarían preocupándose), y no se atrevieron a pisar el territorio que le pertenecía a Michael en el corazón de la Diosa del Amor. Usagi evitó mencionar a Seiya lo más posible, no queriendo incomodar a su compañía. Específicamente a Rei. Aunque no era una tarea fácil con las insistentes preguntas de Mina.

 

"¡En mi cumpleaños tenemos que salir a bailar, chicas! Tengo tantas ganas de pasarme una noche entera perdida entre la multitud, sin nada cruzando por mi cabeza más que el beat de la música, ¿saben?" Mina limpió su boca con la servilleta, levantando sus cejas de manera incitante. "¿Qué dicen?"

 

Usagi le compartió de sus rebanadas de pizza a Luna. "Por mi no hay ningún problema, Mina. Cuenta conmigo."

 

"Sólo por ser tu cumpleaños, Mina, te cumpliré tu capricho." Rei le dio un sorbo a su malteada de banana. "Ya sabes como no me gusta mucho el exagerado ruido de las discotecas."

 

"¡Arigatou, chicas! No se arrepentirán, será divertido, ya lo verán. Espero que Mako-chan y Ami-chan también puedan asistir. No se te vaya a olvidar invitar a Seiya, Usagi. Quien sabe, tal vez pueda convencer a Yaten y Taiki de acompañarnos."

 

"Eso sería genial." Usagi pegó sus puños contra la mesa llena de emoción. "Como en los viejos tiempos."

 

Minako asintió, luciendo más allá de satisfecha consigo misma. "¿Que clubs recomiendas, Usagi? Seiya-kun te va llevado a varios de ellos, ¿no es así?"

 

"Bueno." Mordió su pizza en un intentó de esconder su timidez. Compartir su tiempo con Seiya todavía no era una costumbre, pero no por falta de voluntad. Sino por precaución, porque temía alguna respuesta de rechazo respecto a su relación con el cantante.

 

Porque besarlo cuando se había creído que Mamoru estaba de viaje, al parecer, era radicalmente diferente a comenzar una relación con Seiya formalmente. Entonces, no todos habían brincado con entusiasmo.

 

Mandó una mirada furtiva frente a la chica de cabellos oscuros que comía a un ritmo más lento. Rei conectó su mirada. Sonrió.

 

Usagi suspiró aliviada. Entonces se preparó para narrar sobre su fantástica aventura. "Me encantó el club al que asistimos en mi cumpleaños. Está construido al aire libre, a la orilla del mar. ¡Tiene una vista para morirse de lo maravillosa que es! Aunque hacía tanto calor que bailar no fue muy agradable para mí. ¡No podías respirar!"

 

Se habían dado un chapuzón en las horas de la entradas de la madrugada, a Seiya no importándole en lo mínimo, la poca ropa que había traído puesta. Usagi, solamente en una camisa delgada de tirantes y unos shorts de mezclilla, no había querido salir del mar hasta que el sudor fuera reemplazado por fresca sal.

 

"Seiya conocía muy bien al DJ de la noche, para variar. Ya saben como es de sociable. Además, me presentó a la dueña del club. Es una amable mujer llamada Nina." Hermosa. Con un cuerpo de supermodelo. Coqueta a más no poder. Había sacado a bailar a la misma Usagi, sus dedos intercalados nunca aflojando su abrazo. Verla bailar había dejado a Usagi sin aliento, y sintiéndose torpemente inadecuada. "Me aseguró que siempre sería bienvenida y que trajera a todas mis amigas. Dudo que sea un problema festejar tu cumpleaños ahí, Mina-chan."

 

"Suena excelente. ¿No es así, Rei?"

 

Rei asintió, distraída mirando por la ventana.

 

Luna comió su último champiñón. "¿Se encuentra muy lejos de aquí ese club, Usagi?"

 

"No, para nada, Luna. Hasta tú puedes venir. Seiya puede apartar un lugar privado para todas nosotras en la playa."

 

Mina suspiró risueña, sus faros azules examinando a Usagi como si ésta fuera una adorable niña. "Dime, Usagi. ¿Estás feliz?"

 

"Hai." Respondiendo confundida, Usagi rascó la punta de su nariz. "Claro que sí. Mucho."

 

"¿Seiya te trata como mereces? Porque no dudes en decirnos para ponerlo en su lugar." Encerrando uno de sus puños en su mano contraria, Mina actuó como una pandillera ruda en busca de una buena pelea. Hasta Rei rió al verla.

 

Usagi sonrió. "No lo olvidaré."

 

"Oye, Rei-chan, ¿cómo te fue con tu padre el fin de semana pasado? Nunca nos contaste." Luna le sonrió, entre lamidas a sus bigotes con una de sus patitas. "Espero todo haya salido bien."

 

Rei liberó un suspiro que les dijo más que palabras. Estuvo lleno de resignación. "La verdad no hay mucho que contar. Cenamos en uno de los restaurantes lujosos que tanto le gusta."

 

"No suenas muy impresionada." Usagi le dijo gentilmente. "Acaso, ¿se la pasó tu padre hablando por teléfono durante toda la cita como la vez anterior?"

 

Rei apoyó se mentón en sus manos, su fija concentración sobre su vaso de malteada derretida. "Pues, no, Usagi. Pero, no es como si hubiera causado mucha diferente. Hablar con él es como hablar con un fantasma." Usagi estaba contenta que estuviera creciendo más contacto entre los dos, pero aborrecía como -en vez de estar feliz- Rei regresaba de mal humor de sus reuniones. Ninguna de ellas conocía al hombre en persona, pero todas habían visto al famoso político durante las campañas de su partido. Era inevitable. "Sólo quería avisarme que se volvería a casar dentro de tres meses. Platicamos sobre mis calificaciones... y eso fue lo más relevante. Sigue siendo el mismo cabeza hueca de siempre."

 

Mina comenzó a echarle aire con sus palmas al ver fuego casi salir de la furiosa mirada de Rei. "Bueno, bueno. ¿Te invitó a la boda?"

 

"Aunque lo haya hecho, no pienso pararme ahí ni en pintura. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer." La chica sacó una liga del bolsillo de sus pantalones, atando su cabello en una colita sobre su costado izquierdo, su bello cabello siendo tan tentador para acariciar como el de Luna. "Honestamente, no sé en que están pensando los padres hoy en día, quieren hijos pero, prefieren que se críen solos. Y para su desfachatez, quieren que uno los quiera incondicionalmente."

 

"Por eso tienen que pensar muy bien antes de decidir tener un hijo. No es una tarea sencilla y debe ser tratada con toda la seriedad posible. Piensen en eso en un futuro, chicas." Luna, siempre la primera en sermonearlas, apuntó a cada una de ella con la punta de su pata, ganándose tres suspiros abochornados. Rei aclaró su garganta como si el pepperoni aún estuviera atascado, pero asintió como la niña católica y obediente que era.

 

Minako fue otra historia. "No te preocupes, Luna. ¡Yo ni siquiera pienso tener hijos! Presiento que no sería una buena madre, de todas maneras."

 

Todas voltearon a verla. La gata bajó sus orejas desconcertada. "¿En serio, Mina-chan? ¿Lo dices en verdad?"

 

"Claro que sí. Ya lo he pensado detenidamente. Mi decisión es definitiva." Si la firmeza de su anuncio se tomara como prueba, no quedaba duda alguna. Minako estaba siendo completamente honesta. "Hasta a Rhys-chan se lo advertí cuando comenzamos a salir juntos. Me dijo que respetaba mi decisión, aunque a él sí le gustan mucho los niños."

 

"Pueden adoptar, si lo que te preocupa es tu figura, Mina." Rei insertó algo de humor, codeando a su amiga burlonamente. Mina rió, sobando su cabeza con la palabra 'culpable' palpada en toda su expresión.

 

Usagi las observó, su pecho oprimiéndose con ternura al verlas interactuar. Las quería tanto a todas sus amigas, aunque Rei y ella no estuvieran en los mejores de los términos por ahora; presenciarlas tan contentas con su libertad lo valía todo.

 

Miró a Luna detenidamente y entonces se le ocurrió una diablura. "¿Qué hay de ti, Luna, eh? ¿Cuando te animarás a tener a la linda de Diana?" Tomar desprevenida a su amiga era una oportunidad en un millón, así que Usagi le sacó todo el jugo al momento.

 

"¡Oiii!" Todos los pelos de su lomo se esponjaron como si alguien le hubiera metido en una secadora. "¡Eso no es de su incumbencia!"

 

"Ay, Luna, no deberías demorarla tanto, ¿sabes? Porque los años pasan sin misericordia, entre menos te lo esperes..." Minako le dijo, desarrollando sus talentos teatrales. "... estarás muy vieja para comenzar una familia con el pobre de Artemis."

 

"¿N-Nani?" Todo el púrpura de su gatuna amiga sufrió una metamorfosis carmín. "¡No estoy vieja!"

 

"Pero sí eres cruel. De por si Artemis se siente como todo un perdedor a lado de todos tus pasados amores, tus estándares son tan altos que haces imposible que Artemis se haga ilusiones." El peculiar amor platónico que Luna aún conservaba por Sailor Star Healer solía ser un objeto de intriga para Seiya y Usagi. Durante las visitas a Kinmoku las dos habían sido inseparables, Healer cargando a la gata a todo momento y no regresándosela a Usagi hasta la hora de partir. Era lindo. Y también era lindo el sentimiento que se había alcanzado a descifrar en las esmeraldas de la bella star senshi cuando tenían que decirle adiós a su cercana amiga. Era de las pocas ocasiones donde se podía conocer el lado sensible de la cínica mujer.

 

Seiya pensaba que era perturbador. Decía que ver a Healer expresando sentimientos era señal del Apocalipsis.

 

"¡Bah! Artemis siempre ha sido un miedoso. Si en verdad quisiera una relación más profunda conmigo debería armarse de agallas y decirme algo. No voy a esperarlo toda mi vida."

 

Bueno, eso sí que las calló en seco.

 

Usagi casi escupió la fracción de malteada que acaba de succionar, soltando una risa nerviosa después voltear a ver a una atónita Mina. Luna era toda una fiera.

 

Rei dejó salir una carcajada ahogada, incrédula, pero inmersa en orgullo por las palabras de coraje de la gata. "¡Así se habla, Luna-chan! Las mujeres somos más que fabricas de bebés y amas de casa. No tenemos que andar esperando a que un hombre nos haga feliz."

 

"Wow, Rei. ¡En verdad estás explorando tu lado feminista!"

 

"No es feminismo, Mina. ¡Es la verdad! Ya es hora que la Época de los hombres se acabe, no merecen seguir teniendo tanto poder por el mundo."

 

Usagi, aunque debería alentar a Rei a bajarse de la mesa con su pasión, estaba encontrando la escena de lo más cómica. Que bueno que Rei vestía pantalones sino Usagi, Luna y Mina ya le hubieran conocido hasta las anginas. "Parece ser que tu padre no será el único político, Rei."

 

Con su seña de amor y paz, Minako se mostró de acuerdo con Usagi. "Eso sería genial. Definitivamente votaríamos por ti, Presidenta Hino. Suena bien, ¿no creen?"

 

Rei retomó asiento silenciosamente, su rostro el vil retrato de sorpresa, como si las palabras de Usagi la hubieran sacado de completa órbita. "Nunca... había pensado en ello."

 

Justo en ese momento, Makoto interrumpió en el lugar, jadeando con la lengua de fuera. Su, usual estilo de cabello, destruido en una ola de mechones chocolates. Estaba roja por el obvio recorrido que había recién terminado. Antes de que alguien le dirigiera una palabra, Makoto se robó el resto de la malteada de chocolate de Usagi y prosiguió con la de sabor vainilla de Rei. Todo de un sólo trago.

 

Después se derritió como fideo en la silla que quedaba vacía. "Pensé... que nunca.. las... encon..traría."

 

"Ajá. Conque hasta ahora te dignas a llegar, ¿eh? ¿Se puede saber donde andabas? Usagi se gastó toda su mesada hablándote por el teléfono público."

 

"Sí, es cierto, se comieron todas mis monedas y la operadora no paró de decirme que tu número no existía. Estaba guardando ese dinero para comprarme una nueva bolsa de Jolly Rangers, ¿sabes? Ahora que voy a disfrutar cuando esté fingiendo hacer la tarea, eh, Mako-chan?"

 

Makoto las miró como si estuvieran fuera de sus cabales. "Estén agradecidas… de que…  llegué... del todo." Usagi parpadeó al notar un raspón en la mejilla de su amiga. Inmediatamente, humedeció una servilleta y la presionó suavemente contra la piel de Makoto, ganándose una dulce sonrisa.

 

Las demás se percataron en cuestión de milisegundos. Luna se acercó lo suficiente para lamer otro raspón en el brazo. "¿Mako-chan? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

 

Makoto lamió sus labios, y su pausa resultó más perturbadora que el moretón que estaba floreciendo en su labio inferior. Había algo... había una vigor en sus olivos iris que estremeció el cuerpo de Usagi. Era una mirada de Sailor Jupiter frente a combate.

 

Finalmente, la chica se encogió de hombros. Cuando habló, volteó hacia Usagi, sus ojos clavados sobre los suyos como si estuviera buscando alguna clave. "Nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo un accidente en el tren camino de vuelta a Juuban—¡Pero, estoy bien!"

 

Rei la regañó por no llamarles, hubiera podido recogerla en el auto de Mina del sitio del accidente, pero Makoto no era la más fuerte de las cinco por nada. No hizo más alboroto por sus heridas superficiales e insistió en que no se preocuparan por ella. En una fútil manera de consentirla, Usagi le sirvió unas rebanadas de pizza y hasta ordenó el espagueti que tanto le gustaba.

 

Fue al sanitario, corrigió su maquillaje, y los escalofríos la volvieron a alertar a la hora de regresar. Se detuvo en la curva de la pared de los sanitarios, escondiéndose mientras sus ojos le presentaban un cuadro muy fuera de lo común.

 

Makoto se había cambiado a la silla de Usagi, su almuerzo intacto. Estaba apoyada sobre sus codos, casi hablando en la cara de Minako. Rei era como un espejo de su porte, no dándole importancia a la salsa italiana que manchaba, poco a poco, su camisa. Luna se mostraba de espaldas, pero igual de compenetrada en la apasionada conversación de murmullos que Makoto estaba orquestando.

 

No estuvo mucho en espera para que el raro y furtivo intercambiara llegara a un rápido fin. Como si hubieran llegado todas las participantes a una mutua conclusión, cuatro cabezas asintiendo como figuras de caricatura, las chicas volvieron a su asiento como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si todo hubiera un juego de la imaginación súper-desarrollada de Usagi.

 

_Mmm. Extraño._

 

Se unió junto a las chicas con su curiosidad despierta. Esperó.

 

Minako inició una conversación sobre el próximo partido escolar de softball. Cuando Makoto le siguió la corriente con sus propios planes de participar en el torneo de judo, el estómago de Usagi se levantó en armas -ardiendo con acidez. Con cada comentario sobre la escuela, sobre las aventuras de Makoto en la capital antes de su accidente, la acidez se elevó y elevó -sin importar cuanta malteada Usagi tomara para cortarla.

 

Regresar a sus viejos hábitos fue una fuerte seducción: quería patalear y lloriquear como niña consentida hasta que le revelaran por qué las chicas actuaban a hurtadillas. Le había funcionado antes.

 

Usagi no podía creerlo - pero simultáneamente - no podía estar sorprendida. Las chicas siempre habían estado dispuestas a guardar secretos si creían que Usagi no estaba lista para escucharlos. Era una de sus tantas maneras de protegerla.

 

 _Estas adelantándote a conclusiones, tonta. ¡Confía en ellas! ¿Por qué tan negativa? Que tal si están preparando una sorpresa y tú las estas acusando de cosas horribles._ Usagi mordió su popote con vergüenza. Eso era verdad. No había razón para pensar lo peor, y a menos que estuvieran preparando un viaje secreto en avión con los Three Lights otra vez, no había por qué preocuparse tanto, ¿verdad?

 

¿Verdad?

 

 

 

**(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9)**

**Una semana después.**

**(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

Contrario a la opinión popular, Usagi y Seiya no desfilaban los días enteros pegados como siameses.

 

A pesar de que solían llegar juntos todas las mañanas, Usagi tomaba su propio camino a lado de Mina, Ami y Makoto, mientras Seiya se juntaba con sus compañeros del club de fútbol americano. Era muy buen amigo del presidente del club de computación, y hasta llevaba una buena amistad con un par de chicas del salón, a quienes no les interesaba ser fans de Three Lights. Durante clases, Seiya todavía tenía la costumbre de molestarla con cualquier tontería, y Usagi todavía tenía la costumbre de quedarse dormida en su mesa-banco; nunca aprendiendo su lección por más que su novio tratara de despertarla antes de que el maestro se diera cuenta.

 

Usagi seguía cumpliendo castigos junto con Minako por mandarse recaditos, y Seiya seguía riéndose del dolor de las rubias cínicamente (aunque, a veces, le traía a su Bombón alguna golosina para animarla).

 

Usagi todavía continuaba fallando en Algebra, Literatura e Historia, y Seiya todavía continuaba sin revelarle sus secretos para sacar tanta “A’” en sus exámenes, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

 

Durante los recesos, la prerrogativa de Usagi de _Primero Almorzar Antes De Hacer Cualquier Otra Cosa_ , seguía de pie y su novio había llegado a respetar esa regla tan importante. En ocasiones Seiya las acompañaba en las áreas verdes para charlar y comer. A veces no, prefiriendo meterse a partidos de básquetbol con sus amigos. Sin embargo, lo más frecuente era que ambos se escaparan al techo a comer juntos - así como para realizar otras actividades que satisfacían _otro_ tipo de, _ejem_ , hambre.

 

Seiya era cariñoso, tremendamente afectuoso, sin importar el lugar o la situación. No miraba razones para aplacarse. La abrazaba cuando se le antojaba, estuviera quien estuviera. La tomaba de la mano cuando recorrían los pasillos de la escuela. Solía siempre acomodar los cabellos rebeldes de Usagi de su rostro con una coqueta sonrisa. Era celoso, rápido en colocar una mano sobre la espalda de su novia si su territorio se sentía amenazado. Estaba tan loco que, siempre que ganaba un partido, llegaba corriendo para levantarla en sus brazos, riéndose con toda la emoción del mundo.

 

Besándola sin reserva con su rostro asquerosamente sudado.

 

A Seiya no le llamaba la atención el _CROWN_ \- demasiado "aburrido", según él. Prefería lugares con música escandalosa donde solamente las luces de reflectores fueran las que brillaran, así que eran contadas las visitas en las que se aparecía junto con Usagi. Seiya le había dejado claro, desde que había vuelto a la Tierra, que no le gustaba invadir el tiempo que ella disfrutaba con sus amigas, prefiriendo esperarla en su apartamento cuando estuviera libre de compromisos.

 

Además, Motoki y él no parecían congeniar mucho, para la desilusión de Usagi (aunque sospechaba cual era la raíz de la frialdad de Motoki hacia Seiya, y estaba dispuesta a respetar sus razones, no era fácil presenciar como lealtades estaban siendo remarcadas).

 

Y por desgracia, no solamente del lado de Mamoru Chiba.

 

Primeramente, estaba Haruka. Quien todavía no aceptaba a Seiya Kou como pareja de su Princesa, pero que le había prometido a su Koneko respetar su decisión y comportarse civilizadamente.

 

Luego, estaba _Rei_.

 

Quien, al verlos besarse por primera vez durante una visita al Templo Hikawa en despedida, no había podido esconder su incomodidad - para después confesarle a Usagi sobre el sentimiento de traición que la invadía al verlos juntos, pero no por Mamoru, sino por la lealtad que Rei todavía sentía hacia Chibi-Usa.

 

Seiya no lo sabía, pero por el momento, Rei y Usagi habían marcado una larga distancia entre las dos a consecuencia de aquella horrible confrontación. Mucho había sido dicho esa tarde en la habitación de rezos del Templo, mayormente palabras nacidas de sentimientos que se habían mantenido embotellados por mucho tiempo. Rei no tenía nada en contra en Seiya pero, había pedido tiempo para asimilar la pérdida de Chibi-Usa.

 

Usagi se lo había concedido, puesto que, ¿qué más podía hacer? De todas sus amigas, perder a Rei dolería más.

 

Makoto, Ami y Mina no habían estado presentes, pero se habían mantenido neutrales después de enterarse de la distancia que estaba creciendo entre las dos amigas.

 

Usagi siquiera quería recordar a Luna y su pasada metida de pata. La había perdonado porque Luna no había tenido la intención de lastimarla, todo lo contrario - había intentado ahorrarle a Usagi más tristeza al actuar de intermediaria entre Kakyuu y Mamoru. Y nadie la conocía mejor que Luna. Una parte de Usagi sabía que Luna había tenido la razón en no obligarla a enfrentar a Mamoru todavía.

 

Pero, había dolido, de todas maneras. La falta de confianza había sido una filosa espina en su pecho.

 

No era como si Usagi hubiera tenido el tonto sueño de que su decisión de cambiar el futuro sería recibida con aplausos, y sin consecuencias (o tal vez sí pero no deseaba admitirlo). Había estado consciente de que, con Seiya, sería comenzar desde cero. Cuando había abandonado el apartamento de Mamoru aquel lejano atardecer, Usagi había sabido que no sólo provocaría cambios a su vida, sino a las vidas de todos sus seres queridos.

 

La pérdida de Chibi-Usa no era exclusiva de su pobre corazón. Otras personas también la habían amado.

 

Usagi suspiró.

 

Siempre que despertaba con pesadillas -esta noche con los ecos de las carcajadas de Sailor Galaxia mezclándose con las de Nehellenia- era seguro que Usagi se hundiría en el peor de los humores hasta el amanecer. Sin olvidarse que, difícilmente, lograba volver a dormir con tranquilidad.

 

Después de la batalla contra el Caos, este fenómeno se había hecho más predominante en la rutina de Usagi. Lo había tratado de esconder lo más posible, pero había sido inevitable que Seiya lo averiguara al ser su compañero de cama más frecuente.

_Por lo menos no lo desperté esta noche._ Usagi quiso consolarse con su taza de té aún tibia en sus manos. Aún era temprano. Apenas pasadas las tres de la mañana. _Siempre se preocupa demasiado cuando se da cuenta de que no puedo volver a dormir._

 

Ciertamente, su Seiya-baka era tan obstinado que en muchas ocasiones se desvelaba para hacerle compañía, detestando la idea de que su Odango permaneciera sola en la completa oscuridad de la sala.

 

"Pero, nunca estoy sola, Seiya." La trataba de convencer Usagi con sus alas tomando residencia, cubriéndolos en un escudo de plumas doradas. Pero, en vez de ser reconfortado, Seiya expresaba más consternación, tensión apareciendo en los contornos de sus ojos.

 

En verdad, odiaba ver a Usagi triste, cual fuera la razón. Se sentía impotente, responsable, aunque Usagi tratara de hacerle ver de que tanto la mera presencia de Seiya le ayudaba.

 

Con sólo verlo, Usagi recordaba porque había hecho todo esto.

 

También, Usagi tenía que admitir que tenía muchos asuntos pendientes en su cabeza robándole el sueño. Su próximo examen de admisión a la Universidad, por ejemplo. Ni siquiera podía decidir que deseaba estudiar. Les habían aplicado recientemente unos exámenes vocacionales para ayudarlos a escoger que carrera les convenía más, pero los resultados todavía no eran entregados. Usagi guardaba la firme esperanza de que le ayudaran a resolver su mini-crisis y se oponía a pensar negativamente. ¡No, señor!

 

Todas sus amigas ya tenían una idea de lo que se iban a dedicar, empezando con Ami. Minako ya había ganado unos papeles importantes en obras teatrales y le había fascinado tanto que hasta estaba pensando en estudiar _Actuación_ en Londres, de manera formal. Makoto tenía muy buenas calificaciones y gracias a ello se había inscrito a una convocatoria de estudiantes de intercambio a Francia para estudiar los primeros dos semestres de _Gastronomía_ en una de sus universidades más prestigiadas. La única que no tenía planes de dejar Japón era Rei, su deber al Templo Hikawa atándola permanentemente.

 

Y Seiya, bueno, él ya estaba haciendo lo que más le apasionaba. No necesitaba el permiso de ningún diploma o título.

 

El clock hacía tick-tock. La única faltante era Usagi.

 

Recogiendo una revista del montón que descansaban en la mesa de estar, Usagi la hojeó urgentemente en buscar de una distracción. Todas eran de remodelaciones o de construcciones de casas, y algunas de ellas eran tan extraordinarias que Usagi tuvo que encender una de las lámparas para apreciarlas mejor, ya no sólo confiándose del resplandor de la luna.

 

 _Shimatta. Estas no eran casas, eran castillos. Mansiones._ Todas tan hermosas que no podías escoger una favorita. Había cabañas gigantes con grandes ventanales, el bosque a sólo un parpadeo de distancia. Había mansiones inglesas que eran tan grandes que resultaban ser dos conectadas por un pasillo, tan deslumbrantes y majestuosas como en un cuento de hadas. Las casas de playas parecían hoteles resort de lujo, el encabezado del artículo anunciándolas como _Un Pedazo del Paraíso a tu Alcance_. Usagi no podía comprender en que tenías que trabajar para obtener el dinero necesario y pagar una de estas obras de arte. _Quien sabe, tal vez tienes que hacer un pacto con el diablo. Dudo que ni los Three Lights o Haruka-chan tengan tanto dinero._

 

 _Quiero mi propio hogar_. Una pequeña voz despertó de lo profundo de su mente.

 

Usagi apretó sus puños, arrugando las finas hojas. Pasmada.

 

 _Quiero mi propio hogar._ Se repitió, ahora la voz más familiar. _Con una piscina. Lejos de la ciudad. Quiero grandes ventanales como los de esta foto, para ver la naturaleza desde mi cocina. Quiero..._

 

Usagi cerró sus ojos. Quería. Sencillamente, quería. Sugoi, podía vivir en cualquier parte del mundo si así lo codiciaba y nadie, ¡nadie, se lo podía impedir! Era como si estuviera, apenas, dándose cuenta de sus nuevas oportunidades. Sí, quería su propio hogar, con un enorme jardín, un porche. Quería su propio auto, también. Un clóset del tamaño de una habitación para guardar toda la ropa y ¡los zapatos que compraría junto con Minako! Quería su recámara con un bello balcón, lo más grande posible para poder acostarse con Seiya a ver las estrellas fugaces. _Oooh_ , sí, un cuarto de entretenimiento también, con una televisión gigante y un equipo de sonido tan imponente como el de un cine. ¡Eso sería grandioso!

 

Un estudio exclusivo para guardar TODOS su Mangas tampoco estaría NADA mal.

 

"Para alguien que no puede dormir, luces muy satisfecha contigo misma."

 

Usagi casi murió de un paro cardíaco. "¡Oi!" La revista fue aplastada contra su corazón espantado. "S-Seiya. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto asustarme?"

 

"¿Asustarte?" De entre las sombras, Seiya avanzó hacia el sofá que ocupaba Usagi, sus cabellos esponjados como algodones de azúcar, los pantalones de sus pijamas resbalándose más allá de sus caderas, y una mirada seria que no iba con su adorable apariencia. "Odango, ¿cómo crees que me siento cuando despierto en plena noche y no te encuentro por ninguna parte?"

 

Con un nudo en su garganta, Usagi aventó la revista sobre la mesa para tomar la mano de Seiya, jalándolo hacia ella. Con ojos duros, Seiya cedió pero, sentándose lentamente. No sabiendo como comenzar a disculparse, Usagi abrió sus labios sin voz.

 

"Tuviste otra pesadilla." No una cuestión. Seiya se escuchó seguro. Usagi asintió, viendo sus manos entrelazadas en el terciopelo chocolate del sofá. "Debiste despertarme, Usagi. No tienes porque estar sola."

 

"Estabas exhausto, Seiya. No puedo levantarte cuando necesitas descansar. Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano, ¿no es cierto? Es tonto que tengas que sufrir conmigo." La rigidez del semblante de Seiya la preocupó con cada segundo que transcurrió. Los hombros desnudos del cantante estaban fríos a su tacto, tiesos como si estuvieran esperando un ataque. Los ojos cobaltos estaban clavados en la alfombra, así que, Usagi se adueñó de sus cabellos negros azulados en un intento de relajarlo con sus caricias. Cuando eso no funcionó, Usagi suspiró impaciente. "¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando. ¿En verdad estás tan molesto conmigo?"

 

Sería una nueva experiencia; Usagi solamente había conocido la ira de Sailor Star Fighter y bajo las circunstancias de no conocer sus identidades secretas.

 

Su descorazonada pregunta indicó ser lo que Seiya necesitaba escuchar para ablandar su porte. Desprendiendo un suspiro que se llevó todo el peso del cuerpo del joven, Seiya apoyó su cabeza contra la mano de Usagi. "No eres la única con pesadillas."

 

"Seiya."

 

"Algunas noches, despierto todavía creyendo que tengo tu sangre en mis manos. Algunas noches, Galaxia gana, atravesando tu estómago con su espada. Y por más que grito, lo único que me queda es verte caer de los cielos sin poder moverme." Sin pestañear, Usagi observó como Seiya cubrió su rostro con sus manos, apretando sus sienes brutalmente. "Cuando despierto, te busco para cerciorarme de que todo haya sido un estúpido sueño..."

 

Pero, esta noche, Usagi no había estado ahí, obviamente.

 

Había muchas palabras vacías que Usagi podía ofrecer. Lo sabía muy bien, porque ella misma se encontraba en el lugar de Seiya. Su propio episodio de terror la había dejado tambaleando, las telarañas de su mente adormiladas entercándose a no ser destruidas. Después de despertar, Usagi se había visto en el espejo del baño, y pupilas doradas la habían engañado por un instante, burlándose de la sangre que Usagi había intentado lavar de sus uñas.

 

A diferencia de la pesadilla de Seiya, a Usagi le había tocado presenciar la orden de ejecución de Galaxia a manos de Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, y en esa realidad, la orden había sido cumplida sin piedad. Sólo que, en vez de conformarse con robar las semillas estelares de Fighter, Maker, Healer y Chibi-Chibi, las solar senshis habían disfrutado torturarlas primero, llegando a los extremos de matar a golpes a Fighter.

 

Lo peor había sido ver como cabellos rosas habían reemplazado los pelirrojos de Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon, sucios y desechos de sus colitas de conejo. Lo peor había sido encontrarse con esos ojos canelos llenos de súplica que habían reducido a Sailor Moon a suplicar por perdón mientras Fighter estiraba sus dedos— _llamándola,_ rogándole que no la dejara morir sola...

 

Usagi tomó las manos de Seiya para apartarlas de su rostro, detestando sentirlas temblar entre las suyas. Lo obligó a girar su rostro en su dirección, para después besarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Entregando todo de sí, Usagi se comió la boca de Seiya con suaves succiones, alentando a su compañero a olvidarse de aquellos horrores—invitándolo a perderse en ella tanto como Usagi quería perderse en él. Cuando sus labios fueron atrapados ferozmente en respuesta, y una húmeda lengua salió a invadir su paladar, Usagi sintió todo su cuerpo temblar con deliciosa anticipación.

 

Cuando Seiya la empujó sobre el sofá sin preámbulos, Usagi gimió al sentirlo caer sobre ella, necesitando del furor que nacía cuando sus pieles hacían contacto, necesitando ser consumida por el fuego de que las manos de Seiya encendían sobre sus poros.

 

No había tiempo para pausas o preguntas. Lo que ambos ansiaban era claro, y éste era un acto donde ambos necesitaban asegurarse de que estas pesadillas no podrían pisar tierra firme. Nunca. Ambos buscaban reconectarse de la manera más básica, en el idioma que más amaban.

 

Sin romper su pacto de silencio, Usagi se apresuró a quitarse su bata de dormir, encajando sus uñas sobre los músculos de la espalda pálida de Seiya. Filosas mordidas fueron regadas por todo su pecho, un gruñido ahogado y frágil perdiéndose en el relieve del ombligo de Usagi. Como costumbre, sus pantis de encaje fueron arrancados sin pensarlo dos veces y sus piernas se abrieron en cuando se les fue otorgada la libertad. Usagi recargó una de ellas sobre el soporte del sofá, sus temblores escalando rápidamente, conforme sus jadeos comenzaban a armar una potente sinfonía. Esta apenas sería la segunda ocasión en la que se arriesgarían a hacer el amor de esta manera, Seiya siempre siendo muy cauteloso (e irresistiblemente tímido con su cuerpo masculino) al respecto.

 

Inclusive en este momento, Seiya parecía titubear al deshacerse de sus pantalones de dormir y devorarla con su fulminante mirada. Pero, en cuanto se posicionó sobre el cuerpo de Usagi, fue recompensado con un 'No te preocupes' envuelto en un tierno beso sobre su entrecejo. Puesto que, aunque a Seiya no le agradara saberlo, Usagi si poseía más experiencia que él y sabía como cuidarse. Sólo era cuestión que Seiya se olvidara de sus tontos celos y confiara más en ella.

 

Justo cuando pensó que necesitaría alentarlo con tiernas palabras, su razón se desvaneció de su cabeza con una súbita embestida, el cuerpo de Seiya deslizándose como víbora sobre ella, su piel brillando con una cristalina capa de sudor. Gimiendo, ciego a su inmenso placer, el joven recargó sus manos sobre el brazo del sofá, sus músculos resaltando tan sensualmente que Usagi tuvo que tocarlos—rasgarlos con la potencia de sus dedos hasta dejar su propia marca. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de su amante, abrumada, repitiendo su nombre con cada divino encuentro que unió sus cuerpos.

 

Cuando sus piernas se engancharon en las caderas de Seiya, el ritmo se volvió más seguro, firme ( _y-más-oh-_ Kami-sama _-tan-perfecto_ ) la nariz de Seiya soplando apasionadamente contra la frente de Usagi. "Siempre tan-tan cálida, O-Odango." Oírlo hablar la sorprendió, pero, a pesar del volcán a punto de hacer erupción desde sus adentros, Usagi comprendió que Seiya se refería a la calidez de su estrella. Al cristal que guardaba su semilla estelar y que siempre llamaba por unirse con la de Seiya cuando tocaban su crescendo juntos.

 

Entonces, sin permiso alguno, como si tan sólo pensar en ellas bastara — dos gigantescas alas brotaron de la espalda de Usagi, plumas volando por doquier.

 

"Eeh." Seiya se congeló, sus brazos acogiéndola en señal de protección. Usagi lo sintió levantar su cabeza y no tardó en imitarlo, "Mira nada más quienes salieron a jugar."

 

Al escuchar el tono pícaro de su novio, Usagi intentó desparecer debajo del monumento de cuerpo que la cubría. "Cierra la boca." Avergonzada más allá de palabras, Usagi escondió su rostro entre sus sudadas palmas.

 

"Vamos, Bombón, no es justo que solamente tú te lleves toda la atención. Ellas también quieren divertirse." Y el maldito realizó un delicado movimiento con su pelvis que la obligó a morderse los labios en sorpresa, estremeciéndola hasta la punta de su última pluma. Sin remedio, sus muslos se apretaron, listas para recibir la siguiente embestida — y la siguiente — y la siguiente. Su cuerpo traicionándola, para mostrar sus más inhibidas ambiciones.

 

"Ah. Ah. Ah. ¡ _Aaah_!" indefensa, Usagi chilló entre los centímetros de piel que sus propios labios no podían dejar de saborear. Sus alas se alzaron, temblando al unísono de los latidos de su corazón. Seiya no estuvo contento hasta encontrar su boca, poseyéndola con agresivas caricias de su lengua, capturando sus labios con ruidosos sorbos. Ambos compartieron una nota aguda de euforia cuando Seiya conquistó un punto especial dentro de Usagi, llevándola a la locura en cuestión de segundos. "¡ _Aaah_! — ¡Se-Seiya!" Quería ordenarle que no se detuviera, que no tuviera miedo de lastimarla y acelerara el ritmo, que continuara robándole el oxígeno con sus posesivos besos — pero, era inútil. No podía unir sílabas, mucho menos palabras. Apenas y podía respirar.

 

Estaba tan fuera de sí que, cuando divisó un blanco techo centinela sobre ellos, no logró comprender que se trataban de sus propias alas hasta que Seiya estiró una mano para tocarlas.

 

Violentamente, Usagi echó hacia atrás su cabeza, una onda de electricidad haciéndola gritar.

 

Seiya rió contra uno de sus pezones. "¿Te gusta, eh?" Sin desperdiciar tiempo, sus dedos curiosos se enterraron en la superficie de una de sus alas, en dirección inversa a la formación del tapiz de plumas. "Apuesto a que nunca te atreverás a usar otro Pocky en mi contra después de esto, ¿ne, Odango?" Su pelvis aumentó de velocidad, la alianza de sus cuerpos acercándolos, cada vez más, a la deliciosa culminación que desesperadamente aspiraban. "Rogué al amor, por no verte." Como si estuviera respondiendo a los llamados de abandono de su amante, Seiya continuó bañando la piel desnuda de Usagi con sus tiernos susurros. "Perdí la vista y tu imagen… flotó…" Una fuerte mano la levantó de la cintura, besando su clavícula torpemente hasta estacionarse en el borde de su oreja. "en mi sombra más fiel…"

 

Un jalón de un puño de sus plumas — Usagi estuvo perdida, un relámpago de luz invadiendo sus pupilas.

 

Estuvo encandilada, justo como el conjuro tejido por los susurros de Seiya.

 

Maravillosos oleajes de goce la arrastraron, incitándola a estirar sus alas de par en par; a volar por el firmamento con sus ojos cerrados, sin preocupaciones.

 

Cuando la visión le regresó, una arrogante expresión le daba vida al rostro del cantante, sus brazos rodeándola fielmente. "Hola."

 

"Mmhg."

 

Una sonrisa alargó sus enrojecidos labios al escuchar la brillante respuesta, la mirada de Seiya iluminada con cariño. "No mires hacia otro lado, ¿está bien?" Su voz, endulzada con reverencia, le recordó a Usagi de sus canciones, de sus bellos versos. Cuando sintió el cuerpo de Seiya comenzar a bailar sobre el suyo lentamente, sin pensarlo, Usagi abrió sus piernas, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su amado, un profundo suspiro de dicha soltándose de su boca. Sus miradas permanecieron entrelazadas, obsesionadas una por la otra. Adictas una por la otra. "Quiero verte, Usagi. Justo así — _Oh_." Su galante ceño se frunció con gusto, con deleite. Tan guapo. Tan único en el encanto que desprendía entre la multitud, fuera hombre o mujer. Usagi no pudo resistirse; se levantó para morder su labio inferior, jalando y torciendo el pétalo hasta saborear sangre. Levantó sus piernas un poco más — apretó justo de la forma correcta, rotando su cadera —

 

—"Mmmm." Otro firme choque de sus caderas, y con eso fue suficiente para que Seiya degustara su sublime orgasmo, serenidad relajando su semblante como víctima de un conjuro. Usagi sonrió complacida consigo misma al ser al responsable de poner esa cara de bobo en el cantante. Dirigió una tsubasa hasta cubrir la espalda húmeda de Seiya, las finas puntas apenas rozando la sensible piel. "¡Mmmmm!" Otro gemido placentero, esta vez acompañado de melosos estirones. Seiya se acomodó a un lado, enredando sus piernas con las de Usagi como pulpo y acurrucándose entre plumas doradas, sus frentes sudadas chocando ligeramente.

 

"Cambiaron de color." Murmuró después de saludar las alas de Usagi con caricias propias. "Hola, linduras." Para su mutuo asombro, el dorado se transformó en un tono rosáceo. "Aw, no sean tímidas. Vengan aquí."

 

Usagi rió incrédula, no pudiendo creer que Seiya les estuviera hablando como si fueran un par de cachorros. Al verlo lamer sus labios con una mueca, colocó su pulgar sobre la línea punteada que su última mordida había dejado sobre la boca del muchacho. "Gomen, Seiya. ¿Te duele mucho?"

 

"Sí, Bombón pero, esa es la mejor parte." Guiñando suciamente, Seiya se sujetó de la curva de la cadera de Usagi. "Son Heridas de Guerra. Sólo espera por las reacciones de tus amigas cuando me vean, estarán verdes de la envidia."

 

"Por fin, una versión de la guerra a la que puedo apoyar." Feliz de sentir la fuerza del cansancio guiándola al mundo de los sueños, Usagi se refugió en el pecho de su novio. Esperando a que sus párpados se rindieran. "Aunque primero pensarán que perdiste una pelea a muerte con Luna, baka."

 

 

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

Despertó rejuvenecida.

 

La seda de las sábanas le señaló que Seiya la había movido a la recámara durante algún punto de la noche, y la frialdad del lado izquierdo de la cama le reveló que estaba sola.

 

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Seiya no se había ido muy lejos, sus espaldas hacia la habitación desde el balcón, hablando por teléfono. Probablemente con su representante. Tallándose sus ojos, Usagi bostezó escandalosamente antes de sentarse sobre la cama. Miró la hora. 10:14 AM.

 

Extrañada, se levantó -pensando en envolverse en una sábana pero, arrepintiéndose al último- para ir al baño. Se lavó sus dientes y se dio una buena ducha. Cuando salió refrescada, flotando en una nube de vapor, Seiya la esperaba en la orilla de la cama. Su ensamble de jeans negros, camisa de rayas horizontales blancas/azul rey, y chaqueta de algodón grisácea presentándolo como la más sexy de las tentaciones.

 

"Ohaiyo, Seiya-chan."

 

"Ohaiyo, Odango." Seiya sonrió ante su alegría. Siempre decía que era contagiosa.

 

Tarareando una de sus más recientes canciones favoritas, Usagi fue hacia los cajones que le pertenecían de la cómoda de Seiya. Sintiéndose traviesa, escogió un sostén negro-tornasol con encaje que todavía no estrenaba, junto con su pieza posterior del mismo estilo. Gracias al moderno modelo, se abrochó la pieza de lencería por el lado frontal, justamente entre el valle de sus pechos. "¿Qué pasó? Pensé que estarías ocupado esta mañana, ¿no tenías una reunión con tu Disquera?"

 

"Nathan-san es un trabajador de milagros, pudo librarme de ella sin problemas. Espera." Seiya se levantó sigilosamente, Usagi sintiendo su respiración no mucho tiempo después. Los dedos del cantante trabajaron rápido con los botones de su vestido, cubriendo la espalda de Usagi con dedicación. En el reflejo del espejo, Usagi apreció la mágica manera en que la seda acentuó las pocas curvas que tenía, cayendo primorosamente a la altura de sus rodillas. La hechura era ligera, adecuada para un día caluroso. Desgraciadamente, sus hombros y su pecho daban la idea de que Usagi había sido atacada por un vampiro, así que recurriría a su suéter negro de lentejuelas, que había recibido como regalo de Makoto en Navidad, para esconder el mapa que tenía por piel.

 

"Listo." Seiya asintió con aprobación.

 

La cabeza de Usagi giró, un curioso pensamiento asaltándola. "Oye, Seiya. ¿En serio nunca te has puesto ropa de mujer?"

 

"¿Por qué el interés?" Con sospecha entrecerrando su mirada, Seiya se cruzó de brazos. "No creas que se me olvidado aquella vez que quisiste disfrazarme en tu festival escolar, Odango. ¿No te gusta como me visto o qué?"

 

"Uy, sólo preguntaba. No tienes que ponerte tan a la defensiva." Usagi abrió su bolsa de cosméticos, buscando por su rímel. "No es que tuvieras mucho de que preocuparte, tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, ¿sabes?" _Más que bonito_. Usagi pensó, salivando un poco.

 

 

Seiya le enseñó una graciosa mueca donde sus labios se torcieron indecisamente, sus ojos viajando de izquierda a derecha. Lucía como si no estaba seguro de contestar. "Casi no me gusta la ropa de mujer. Ni siquiera la de Kinmoku-sei. Odio los vestidos, odio estampados, odio el color rosa. Y en especial, odio los corsés—No preguntes, todavía no puedo hablar de ello."

 

Usagi lo miró atenta a través del espejo. Le encantaba averiguar más de la vida de Seiya, previa a su visita a la Tierra. Hasta el rímel cayó de sus manos y no le importó.

 

Tímidamente, Seiya conectó sus miradas. "De pequeña fui un infierno para mis niñeras - todavía puedo recordarlo." Una risa satisfecha curvó sus labios brevemente. "Hacía trizas todos esos ridículos bultos de holanes que llamaban vestidos. Una vez hasta quemé uno. Mi tía me castigó por semanas, pero a partir de entonces pareció entender que sería un caso perdido."

 

"¿Tu tía?"

 

Seiya pausó. Luego asintió, diminutamente, como si hubiera llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo. "Hubo una época donde mis padres estuvieron de viaje por mucho tiempo y mi tía se hizo cargo de mi."

 

Hasta ahí Seiya le compartió, tragando saliva como si su especial revelación hubiera quemado su garganta.

 

Usagi lo observó respirar hondo, transformando su semblante serio por su máscara arrogancia, la melancolía de sus ojos siendo reemplazado por una humeante satisfacción. "Pero, el hecho de que no me gusta esa ropa no significa que no me guste verla en ti."

 

Usagi sonrió, sus mejillas colorándose automáticamente. "Vamos, debe haber algo que sea de tu agrado."

 

"Mmmm, bueno." El cantante rascó ligeramente su mentón. "Nunca diría que no a un magnífico par de botas de tacón." Sus dedos ágiles capturaron el rímel prófugo, reintroduciéndolo a la bolsita. "Sin embargo, definitivamente NO al maquillaje. Ahí marco mi raya. "

 

"No necesitas." Usagi murmuró suavemente, no creyendo haber sido escuchada hasta que sintió los dedos de Seiya presionar los suyos. "Simplemente quería que supieras que eres libre de ser quien quieras conmigo, Seiya." Aclaró su garganta. "Y ya sabes, algún día, si quisieras. Pues... No estaría adversa a verte vestida... así."

 

"Oh."

 

El teléfono sonó desde la cama, el joven se apresuró para alcanzar a contestar -y si su cara estaba coloreada como tomate- nadie lo mencionó.

 

"¿Moshi-moshi?" Seiya brincó sobre la cama boca abajo, las sábanas desarreglándose aún más. "Sí, hablas con él, pero ¿cómo obtuviste este número? - ¿Nani?"

 

Usagi agregó unas mallas por debajo de su vestido, para combinar con el suéter aguardándola sobre la cama. Con su pancita demandando por unos deliciosos waffles, caminó a la cocina, levemente escuchando a Seiya subir de golpe su voz con un alterado "¿Haruka-san? ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Odango? Odango está a salvo conmigo-"

 

—Lo _primero_ que sintió fue dolor en sus pies desnudos.

 

Cayendo de rodillas como si alguien la hubiera empujado al piso, Usagi gimió sobresaltada. Aspiró una bocana de aire, más por la sorpresa de sentir un intenso frío congelándola hasta el hueso, solamente para tapar su boca un segundo después. Su estómago se volcó de modo enfermizo, todo apetito olvidado. ¿Nani? ¿De dónde provenía tan horrendo -?

 

El corazón de Usagi se cayó hasta el fondo de sus entrañas, sus ojos viajando con frenesí por sus alrededores. Un grito zumbó entre la cárcel de sus palmas, incredulidad marcando el sonido.

 

Ya no se encontraba en el apartamento de Seiya.

 

 

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

Sin comprender cómo era posible, por qué era posible, Usagi se levantó - cayendo inevitablemente ante la molestia de sus pies, chillando desconcertada. Había niebla, o Usagi esperaba que fuera niebla, distorsionando su vista, y ese _olor_ espantoso le estaba provocando lágrimas. Estirando sus piernas para averiguar cual era la causa que la inmovilizaba, Usagi no tuvo remedio más que usar la fábrica de su vestido para tapar su rostro con una de sus manos. Cuando la mano opuesta estuvo libre tentó cuidadosamente la planta de uno de sus pies.

 

"Mow." Retorció su rostro al tocar una herida fresca. Húmeda. Sangre. Había pisado - algo filoso. "Mooow." Gruñó más fuerte al desencajar una pieza pequeña de su pie, levantándolo lo más que fue posible a su ansiosa mirada.

 

Vidrio. Había pisado vidrio.

 

Su primera reacción fue aventar el triangulo cristalino lejos de ella, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea mas útil. Sin remedio, Usagi se resignó a sufrir por la peste en sacrificio de conseguir algo de alivio a su pie. Con dedos descoordinados -no dejaban de temblar- jaló del vuelo de su vestido, rayando una destructora línea con el vidrio. La fina tela se rompió como mantequilla.  Revisó su otro pie una vez que terminó de amarrar el retazo de tela alrededor de su ensangrentado pie derecho, aliviada de no hallar vidrio, solamente raspones y aruñones no muy profundos. Podía utilizarlo para apoyarse. Sin preámbulos, se puso de pie en un segundo intento, concentrándose en el ahora - en salir del punto donde estaba - y en volver a tapar su asqueada boca. Cuando su peso recayó en su pie derecho, el dolor fue breve pero, amortiguado por la pieza de malla deshilada en la que lo había forrado torpemente.

 

Comenzó a cojear.

 

No llegó muy lejos. Había rocas por todas partes. De todos tamaños. Encontrar una clase de camino era casi imposible y Usagi casi terminó empalada sobre un tubo metálico al tropezarse por quinta vez con un áspero obstáculo de escombro. El olor a putrefacción no le ayudaba en nada para guardar la calma. Quería ver pero, la estúpida niebla era muy espesa. Quería respirar profundamente, pero tenía miedo de que si volvía a abrir su boca terminaría vomitando. Así de potente era el ácido que flotaba en el ambiente.

 

 _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Seiya? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Se trata de un nuevo enemigo?_ -Estaba entrando en pánico.

 

Merodeó un poco más. Creyó reconocer una estructura a la cercana distancia. Ojalá un edificio. Con la esperanza de otras vidas humanas dentro. Pero, entonces, tropezó con un vado que aterrorizó su equilibrio, sus rodillas raspándose con el fuerte impacto. Gruñó con frustración, odiando que lágrimas estuvieran ya escurriéndose por su rostro.

 

_No llores. ¡Siempre lloras, Usagi! Así, ¡nunca resolverás nada!_

 

Usagi cerró sus ojos. ¿Por qué la voz de Rei siempre la acechaba en momentos difíciles? Abrió sus ojos.

 

Pensó en Seiya. En como lo decepcionaría si se daba por vencida en esta zanja, llorando porque sus pies dolían y porque se sentía verdaderamente sola por primera vez en un año. Pensó en como Seiya nunca la perdonaría si no atravesaba este infierno de niebla y piedra para regresar a su lado.

 

Porque a Seiya no le gustaban las perdedoras.

 

Casi podía escuchar sus palabras acusadoras. _“¿Pudiste hacerlo por él pero, no por mí? ¿Pudiste sobrevivir un túnel de espinas y inaguantable tortura por recuperarlo a él pero, por mi no puedes ponerte de pie?”_

 

Usagi se levantó.

 

Un camino sin salida la detuvo a un par de metros recorridos. Lo que había divisado como una estructura no era más que una colina de escombros. Lo único positivo fue como Usagi reconoció franjas amarillas de autopista sobre el camino. Aunque, a final de cuentas, el descubrimiento no la ayudaba del todo. Así que estaba en una ciudad, ¿y qué? No podía reconocer ni en que país estaba.

 

Un balde de agua helada le cayó en su cabeza rubia.

 

Bueno, no en verdad. Pero, así fue como se sintió cuando le llegó una maravillosa revelación. _Soy una tonta, Rei tiene toda la razón en regañarme._

 

Dejando caer sus párpados, hecha bolita al pie del castillo de piedra, Usagi activó el capullo sagrado que guardaba en su pecho, llamándolo abrir para liberar su dulce tesoro - rogándole por su ayuda como una huérfana a la calidez de su madre.

 

Sus alas tomaron venganza sobre las cortinas de niebla, sacudiéndose confundidas, pero resplandeciendo con la enérgica luz del cristal de plata. De forma instantánea, Usagi sintió sus preocupaciones disminuir considerablemente, la compañía de sus tsubasas acabando con el cruel abandono que la había invadido anteriormente.

 

Cansada e impaciente, decidió no desperdiciar más tiempo y comenzó a batir sus alas para tomar impulso.

 

Esperaban por ella. Tenía que ser fuerte. Era hora de demostrar de qué podía cuidarse sola.

 

Deshacerse del horrible olor fue de lo primero que estuvo agradecida, elevándose a los cielos. En segunda, sus pies le agradecieron a ellas tener la oportunidad de descansar - Pero, entonces sus ojos captaron lo que el panorama le estaba mostrando, poco a poco, como piezas de un rompecabezas encajando - Y no vio más razones de por qué estar agradecida.

 

"No, no... _Masaka_."

 

Era como ver la destrucción causada por Sailor Galaxia multiplicada al triple.

 

No podía describirlo de otra manera. Los escombros resultaban ser los restos de edificios, de casas, de hogares, de escuelas, de mercados, ¿de Juuban?, ¿de su ciudad?, ¿de su mundo? - No había sol, el cielo cubierto por nubes turbias, lóbregas y tenebrosas, como cuando Galaxia había liberado al Caos de su cuerpo. El mar estaba congelado - ¡Congelado! - gris. Drenado de vida. Absoluto en su quietud. Por lo menos, las costas que Usagi alcanzaba a ver.

 

El viento helado contra sus brazos desnudos la tenía con los dientes titiritando, pero Usagi sabía que no era conveniente detenerse. Podía percibir la peligrosa presencia de energías malignas, ahora que volaba fuera de los engaños de la niebla. Venenosas, profundas hasta el núcleo de su amado planeta, lastimándolo. Cual fuera el responsable de succionar toda la vitalidad de la Tierra de tan grotesca manera, era digno de temerse.

 

Ni siquiera el horror que Galaxia había implantado sobre su ciudad durante la batalla tenía comparación a... _esto._

 

 _Parece un cementerio_. Pensó con una tristeza que partió su alma. _No puedo ver ninguna señal de vida por ninguna parte. Oh, Kami-sama. ¿Dónde me encuentro?_

 

Esperaba con todo su corazón, que no se encontrara en el futuro. Usagi no podría soportarlo si fuera así. La culpa la mataría.

 

Intentó llamar por alguna de sus Senshis, expandiendo energía pura del Cristal de Plata, pero ni un sólo zumbido en su cabeza se presentó. Exclusivamente... silencio. "¿Estoy completamente sola en este lugar?"

 

No podía encontrar ninguna forma de vida silvestre, ni un sólo árbol.

 

Perdiendo noción del tiempo, volando sin una dirección específica, justo cuando estaba considerando detenerse, la lejana figura de lo que aparentaba ser la Torre de Tokio aceleró su corazón con nuevas fuerzas. Aumentó de velocidad, frotando sus brazos sin parar.

 

 _¡Sí! ¡Es la Torre de Tokio! Eso significa que si me encuentro todavía en Japón. No estoy tan lejos de casa._ Aparte de lucir oxidada, con la mitad de su estructura achicharrada y extremadamente sombría, la Torre daba la impresión de seguridad, de dar alojo.

 

A pesar de todo, con su fatal apariencia parecía decir _Yo sobreviví, tu también puedes_. Usagi estiró sus brazos, preparándose para rodear el tronco de acero y con suerte, un-

 

—¡WOOOOSH!

 

"¡AAAH!" Su ala fue golpeada súbitamente, una intensa ráfaga de viento mandándola fuera de órbita, girando como trompo hasta que sus tsubasas reencontraron un poco de control. Se frenaron a pocos pies de estar a punto de aterrizar forzosamente contra el suelo, Usagi buscando frenéticamente por la fuente de-

 

—¡WOOOOSH!

 

Sus alas reaccionaron justo a tiempo, agachando el cuerpo de su dueña hacia abajo para esquivar el siguiente impacto. "Pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quién anda ahí?" Sus manos fueron instintivamente hacia su pecho, encontrando derrota, puesto que su broche de henshin estaba ausente. Lo había dejado en el tocador.

 

 _Shimatta. ¿Cómo iba a saber que esto sucedería? ¡Iba a camino hacia la cocina! ¿Cómo fue que terminé aquí?_ \- "¡Argh!"

 

Otro impactó la obligó a maniobrar sobre la superficie de una cama de escombros, sudor comenzando a nacer en su frente. Usagi jadeó por el esfuerzo que sus leales apéndices estaban haciendo para mantenerla a salvo de este enemigo invisible. "¡Muéstrate! ¡Anda! ¿Quién eres?"

 

—¡WOOOOSH! El sonido llegó primero a sus oídos que el impacto. Usagi no pensó, llamó por ayuda - El Ginzuishou liberó una onda de energía, contra-atacando con un golpe directo.

 

Rugidos. Fuego. La luz del cristal de plata los desvistió de su espejismo de invisibilidad, dejando en su lugar tres criaturas del doble del tamaño de Usagi. Alas plásticas, como las de murciélagos, casi idénticas a las de Galaxia cuando había estado demente con el poder del Caos. Usagi resistió las ganas de evadir sus ojos ante los deformes cuerpos que le recordaban a esas tiras cómicas sobre grotescas gárgolas - Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo ni para eso cuando las criaturas se echaron sobre ella, lanzando fuego azul de sus hocicos.

 

Usagi voló - a una hebra de distancia de que las flamas tocaran sus piernas. Le dio vuelta al diámetro de la Torre con la intención de confundirlos, pero solamente una de las criaturas la siguió, las demás dirigiéndose en sentido contrario para bloquear su destino. Usagi no era una experta en tácticas, no tenía la experiencia para ingeniarse complicadas estrategias como las Sailors Outers. Actuaba en instinto, en lo que sus entrañas le indicaban.

 

A pesar de su título, Usagi _no_ era un soldado. Su compasión era demasiado extensa para pensar fríamente. No era _tan_ lista como Sailor Mercury, o _tan_ feroz como Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Mars.

 

Usagi gimió acorralada cuando cinco criaturas aparecieron de la nada, cubriéndola por el frente, sus hocicos lanza-llamas reaccionando más rápidamente que su presa. Por más alto que Usagi despegó para evadirlos, las plumas inferiores de su tsubasa derecha recibió el castigo de sus perseguidores, el ardiente daño haciéndola sollozar como si el fuego hubiera lamido su propia piel. _No te detengas. ¡Sigue adelante_! _Puedes aguantar esto y más. ¡Vamos!_

 

Batió sus alas con la última cúspide de su voluntad, el frío olvidado por la combustión que el Ginzuishou emanó para auxiliar su cansado cuerpecito. Usagi atravesó las acolchonadas tinieblas que actuaban como nubes, ansiosa por encontrar algún hilo de luz, alguna pizca de aliento en todo este mundo sepultado por la desgracia.

 

El Ginzuishou zumbó en sus oídos conforme más se adentraba al firmamento, cantando con ánimo, aconsejándole a proseguir sin palabras o voz. Usagi no entendía lo que hacía exactamente, confío en la estrella encerrada en su interior porque no vio otra alternativa, y rogó porque su fe no fuera demolida.

 

Mientras tanto, las criaturas daban piruetas entre ellas, como acróbatas de circo, agitadas por alcanzarla, liberando chillidos agudos que lastimaban los oídos de Usagi. Se preguntaba si se estaban comunicando entre ellos, si estaban conspirando un nuevo plan para hacerla suya. Estaban frustradas por no alcanzar las mismas velocidades que las tsubasas de Usagi, eso era obvio.

 

Más fuego – torrentes tras torrentes.

 

Sus manos se estiraron por encima de su cabeza, el calor del fuego casi rozando sus pies a pesar de tenerlos doblados. Tosió al introducir oxígeno helado a sus pulmones, sus ojos ardiendo - Una garra se prendió de la punta de una tsubasa finalmente, jalándola sin misericordia y Usagi gritó sobresaltada, el freno repentino robándole el aliento - Otra garra - Más dolor-

 

"¡Aléjense de mi! ¡Déjenme!" Sin embargo sus suplicas cayeron a oídos sordos. Desesperanzada, Usagi observó como el cielo se fue haciendo más lejano en reversa, como una película siendo rebobinada, su meta de libertad, pérdida - ¿Así era como moriría? ¿Siendo el alimento de unas poco originales criaturas sacadas de un cuento para asustar niños? No—¡No podía morir! "¡Suéltenme! Eternal Sailor Moon—¡ _Aaaaargh_!"

 

Apretó sus dientes, la agonía de sentir plumas siendo arrancadas dejando su mente en blanco. Sus forcejeos fueron inútiles - su otra ala fue víctima de una viciosa mordida directamente en el sensible hueso de la columna de su ala derecha, Usagi apretó sus manos contra su pecho, deseando atravesarlo ella misma para acabar con su agonía - _Por favor, Ginzuishou, si en realidad te importo, si me ves como algo más que tu portadora, ayúdame - ¡No me falles ahora! ¡No puedes fallarme ahora, por favor, por favor...!_

 

Nunca averiguó que sucedió después de eso, sus ojos compartiendo un estado de ceguera resplandeciente que le arrancó toda consciencia.

 

 

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

No fue verlo con sus propios ojos, aunque el efecto fantasmagórico que desmoronó la silueta de Odango lo dejo congelado, con sus adentros en shock. No fueron los comandos de Haruka furiosamente pulsando contra su oído, aunque, ¿por qué se sentía tan alienígena escuchar su nombre en esa ronca voz? Era absurdo pensar en eso ahora, en como Haruka estaba cumpliendo su promesa de limitar su desprecio por él lo suficiente para llamarlo por su nombre— Pero— _Pero_.

 

Seiya corrió de la cama al umbral de la recámara en tiempo récord, tartamudeando mientras su cerebro se sumergía en cortocircuitos. "Ella no... Acaba de... No está... ¡No está aquí!" La buscó por la sala, tocando el yeso de las paredes, le tersa textura del sofá donde habían hecho el amor apenas unas horas, abrió el refrigerador sintiéndose de lo más ridículo. "Estaba conmigo un momento y luego—Desapareció. ¿A dónde diablos se fue?"

 

"¡Seiya! ¡ _Escúchame_! Necesitas calmarte. "

 

Una agria risa lo orilló sobre la mesa del comedor. "No puedes pedirme que me tranquilice- No cuando no puedo-" Estaba temblando del poderoso miedo que se infiltraba por su ser. Su corazón no dejaba bombear como si estuviera preparándose para explotar fuera de su esternón.

 

Su mente era un desastre, un remolino confundido, desolado puesto que no- podía encontrar aquel caluroso enlace que la unía a- "No puedo sentirla, Haruka. No puedo sentir el resplandor de su estrella." -la _luz_ que lo había envuelto desde la primera vez, estaba extinta. Borrada de la faz del universo como si nunca hubiera existido.

 

Y _eso_ fue lo que lo afectó más que cualquier otra cosa. Lo que lo impactó. El _vacío_ que reemplazó el majestuoso resplandor de Usagi Tsukino. Lo que lo bloqueó de toda objetividad: buscar por ella, y no encontrar absolutamente nada del otro lado.

 

Un abrumado suspiro chocó por la bocina. "Lo sé. Todas la sentimos desvanecerse. Necesitas calmarte, Seiya. Era por eso que llamábamos. El espejo de Michiru ha estado registrando una mortal anomalía en la continuidad tiempo/espacio de nuestro planeta."

 

"¿Nani? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?" Lo sentía, pero Seiya no tenía una enciclopedia en su cabeza como Taiki.

 

El suspiro, ahora, estuvo lleno de impaciencia. "Significa que sospechamos que están naciendo grietas en el tiempo, y personas están saliendo de esta dimensión para entrar a otras, como consecuencia. Koneko-chan no es la única que se ha desvanecido en las últimas doce horas. Revisa sus cosas, ¿logró llevarse su broche consigo?"

 

Claro que no. Su suerte no podía ser tan buena. Seiya regresó a la recámara y ahí descansaba el corazón dorado de Eternal Sailor Moon en el tocador, burlándose de su infortunio, junto con el suéter de lentejuelas que Usagi acababa de sacar del clóset.

 

"¡Maldita sea! No, lo dejo aquí. No es su culpa, Usagi apenas estaba vistiéndose, estaba en camino a la cocina para desayunar cuando desapareció sin aviso."

 

Haruka no titubeó en compartir su coraje. "Eso definitivamente complica las cosas." Se colaron las claras voces de Michiru, y de la niña que había estado hablando con él, antes de que Haruka le arrancara el teléfono para gritarle a Seiya personalmente. ¿Hotaru o algo así? "Escucha, todas vamos en camino al Templo Hikawa. Te recomiendo mover tu trasero para allá lo más pronto posible. No te olvides del broche de Sailor Moon."

 

"Espera-" Pero, la línea murió, un largo beeeeep aturdiéndolo. Seiya aventó el teléfono sin molestarse en desconectarlo como era debido, sus manos viajando a su rostro. Respiró hondo.

 

Aunque aborrecía admitirlo, Haruka tenía razón.

 

Tenía que mantener la cordura. Recurrir a tus emociones era lo peor que podías hacer durante la cumbre de una crisis. _Lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien. Es parte de tu entrenamiento. ¿Por qué tiene que ser diferente ahora? No seas idiota._ Había presenciado la destrucción de Kinmoku y había sobrevivido por mantenerse fuerte, por encerrar su angustia en lo profundo de su psique y permitirle a la guerrera tomar control.

 

Tenía que actuar similar.

 

Tomó el broche de Odan—Sailor Moon, dudando un instante antes de que sus yemas hicieran contacto, pero lo único que asaltó sus sentidos cuando lo guardó en su bolsillo, fue una ligera sensación de paz.

 

Justo lo que necesitaba.

 

No podía llegar al Templo lo suficientemente rápido, aún después de sentir las estrellas de tres Solar Senshis más desaparecer del radar como luciérnagas, una de ellas muy reconocible para Seiya. Violar más de una docena de reglas de tránsito fue la última de sus preocupaciones; utilizaría sus influencias después para borrarlas mágicamente. Inconscientemente, su estrella buscó por las de sus eternas compañeras, Healer y Maker, extrañándolas más que nunca, y su pie se apretó en el acelerador al sentirlas acercarse a la órbita del Sistema Solar de forma precipitada.

 

- _Debieron haber sentido el resplandor de Sailor Moon desparecer también._ El agradecimiento, por sentirlas viajar a la Tierra para auxiliarlas, fue tan intenso que Seiya parpadeó múltiples veces para deshacerse de su estorbosa humedad.

 

Afortunadamente, al subir los eternos escalones del hogar de Rei Hino, la inesperada presencia de la _última_ persona que quería ver en este momento le sirvió para distraerlo de cualquier otra frivolidad, como era tratar de limpiar sus patéticas lágrimas.

 

Estaba de espaldas frente a las mujeres, pero Seiya lo reconoció sin problemas.

 

Luna estaba explicando seriamente sobre hoyos negros, relacionando su parecido funcionamiento a lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento. Haruka estaba gruñendo entre dientes que no había ningún hoyo negro a la vista, así que, _¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo?_

 

Makoto fue la primera en verlo llegar, su mirada conectándose directamente con la de Seiya por encima del hombro de Mamoru.

 

"¡Seiya-kun! ¡Que bueno que ya llegaste!"

 

Todos voltearon a recibirlo, pero, fueron solamente los ojos de Mamoru los que reclamaron su atención con toda su intensidad. Asintió en su dirección. "Chicas. Chiba-san."

 

Mamoru correspondió el gesto firmemente, su rostro maduro yendo a juego con su traje formal. Como el Príncipe moderno que era. Su boca se movió, pero no habló más allá, como si no supiera como saludar a Seiya.

 

"Bueno, aquí estoy. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué está causando estas famosas grietas en las dimensiones?" Se acercó hasta cerrar el círculo entre los que estaban presentes. Sus ojos contaron rápidamente a Makoto, Rei (quien miraba tensa entre Seiya y Mamoru), Minako, Haruka, a Luna y Artemis. Sacó el broche de Eternal Sailor Moon de su bolsillo. No lo soltó.

 

"Sailor Pluto es la única que puede tener una idea precisa de lo que sucede, pero no responde por los intercomunicadores." Minako le informó, su semblante tan sombrío como el de Sailor Venus en combate. "No podemos encontrar a Ami-chan desde esta mañana y Michiru-san..."

 

Haruka tomó las riendas. "Se desvaneció en el camino aquí. Sailor Saturn ha viajado a las Puertas del Tiempo para averiguar qué diantres está haciendo Pluto."

 

Luna suspiró angustiada. "Sólo nos queda esperar."

 

Seiya miró a la felina, estirando un dedo para rascar su cabecita, luego deslizó su mirada por cada una de las chicas. "No podemos esperar. ¿Desde cuando dices que sintieron las anomalías en el tiempo, Haruka?"

 

"Ayer. Por la tarde. Sin embargo, el fenómeno aparenta haber comenzado desde más temprano. Primero, fueron indicios pequeños. Investigamos en los periódicos amarillistas por la noche y descubrimos fenómenos de personas que desaparecían y regresaban en una cuestión de minutos. Hasta hoy en la mañana fue que el espejo de Michiru nos trató de avisar de una deformación mayor en las líneas del tiempo. Específicamente aquí, en Japón."

 

Seiya asintió pensativo, desmenuzando la información.

 

Makoto aclaró su garganta. "Aproximadamente hace una semana sucedió algo que ahora supongo está relacionado con este fenómeno..."

 

Seiya esperó. La mujer castaña narró el excepcional fenómeno de un accidente de tren en el que había estado envuelta. Con seguridad, podría decirte cada detalle de como el carro se salió de su vías sin razón aparente. Makoto había sido empujada contra las ventanas, similar a una marioneta, por la brutal fuerza, y nunca se olvidaría del terror de sólo ver un final esperándote: muerte. Muerte negra.

 

Pero, ¿lo peculiar? Tal trágico accidente no había sucedido _aquí_. No en el Azuba Juuban en donde habitaban.

 

"Antes de lo que peor sucediera aparecí en el tren como arte de magia, como si hubiera alucinado absolutamente todo." Seiya observó como Minako trató de alentar a su amiga al tomar una de sus manos. Makoto dejó salir una risa vacía, auto-crítica. "Y vaya que creí que me estaba volviendo loca, pero supongo que mis instintos de Sailor sospecharon que no era mi imaginación. Mis heridas eran reales, después de todo. El subterráneo llegó sin inconvenientes a la estación… y yo no podía dejar de temblar."

 

Seiya podía dejar esto ir... Podía.

 

Pero, en verdad no lo deseaba. "Así que tenían sus sospechas de que algo andaba mal, ¿y no nos lo dijeron antes?"

 

"¿Para qué preocupar a Usagi-chan, Seiya?" Makoto no retrocedió. "Esperábamos hasta que tuviéramos más pruebas concretas de que se trataba de un nuevo enemigo."

 

Ambos sostuvieron un duelo, azul contra verde, terco contra obstinada.

 

Seiya suspiró. _Iban tan bien_. Se dirigió hacia Haruka para evitar renegar más. Y vaya la ironía. "Así que no queda duda que este fenómeno irá tomando fuerza, ¿cierto? Su efecto irá empeorando entre más tiempo estemos perdiendo. No podemos permitirlo, si las dimensiones de hecho están sufriendo rupturas, estarán colapsándose una sobre la otra para cuando decidamos tomar acción. Puede que no se trate de un hoyo negro, pero el resultado es el mismo."

 

"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces? No tenemos idea de donde Usagi-chan pueda estar." Rei elevó su voz, abrazándose a sí misma en su uniforme de sacerdotisa. "Sería buscar una aguja en un pajar."

 

"Pero, debe de haber una manera-"

 

"¿No existe alguna vía en la que puedan comunicarse con ella?" El tono neutro de Mamoru lo cortó en seco. Seiya respiró hondo para mantenerse quieto y no exteriorizar ninguna expresión en su rostro. No le daría el gusto a las presentes de mostrarles que tanto lo incomodaba la presencia del hombre. "Tenemos su broche de transformación, debe de ayudarnos para algo. Si todas ustedes juntan el poder de sus planetas con él, puede que sea posible que construyan alguna clase de faro que Usagi pueda seguir para regresar."

 

"No es una mala idea. Valdría la pena intentarlo." Artemis se puso de pie en sus cuatro patas. "Chicas, sé que están preocupadas por romper el juramento que le hicieron a Sailor Moon de seguir una vida normal, pero ésta es una emergencia. Estoy segura que comprenderá. ¿Verdad, Mina-chan? Ella te nombró líder oficial, después de todo. La decisión cae sobre ti."

 

Verlas obedecer al Príncipe de la Tierra, sin poner trabas como lo habían hecho con él, fue una patada en el hígado, no podía Seiya negarlo. Pero, si eso las impulsaba a traer de vuelta a Odango, Seiya se daba por servido. Se podría quejar todo lo que quisiera, después.

 

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas entre ellas, para finalmente Minako asentir con una sonrisa. "Solamente yo puedo re-activar sus plumas de henshin, todo lo que necesito es su permiso, chicas."

 

Seiya casi se había olvidado completamente sobre tal detalle. Eternal Sailor Venus había nacido de un contrato firmado entre ella y Eternal Sailor Moon, con cláusulas muy específicas respecto a cuando permitirles a las Inner Senshis ser activadas. Todo dependía de Venus.

 

"No necesitas preguntar." Makoto levantó sus hombros. "Hagámoslo."

 

Mina sacó su pluma de su bolso sin más. "Pero, ¿qué hay de las demás? ¿Creen que este plan funcionará sin ellas?

 

Haruka gruñó frustrada, sus puños siendo algo temible de presenciar. "Seiya tiene razón, no tenemos el lujo de esperar más. Tenemos que intentarlo. Ahora."

 

Esta vez, Seiya no se pudo contener. Viró su cuerpo hacia la rubia con sus cejas casi saliéndose por su frente. "Disculpa, creo que no escuché bien, ¿acabas de decir que tengo razón?"

 

"Será la última vez que lo haga si no sabes lo que te conviene y no cierras tu boca." Pero, su ladrido llegó muy tarde, las risitas de las chicas brincaron en el aire y la sonrisa de Seiya estaba brillando con inminente victoria.

 

"Admítelo, te caigo bien."

 

Ojos esmeraldas rolaron en fastidio. "Oh sí, tanto que te partiré—"

 

"¿Qué tal si hacemos esto antes de que corra sangre, eh chicas? Acabo de mapear el Templo y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo si las tripas de Seiya terminan en el suelo." Rei se interpuso entre Seiya y una furiosa Haruka, sus manos alzadas y riendo nerviosamente.

 

"Yo las ayudaré con lo que pueda." Mamoru se hizo a un lado discretamente, dándoles el espacio necesario para transformarse. "Buena suerte."

 

Minako alzó su pluma a los cielos, sin preámbulos, cerrando sus ojos. "Eternal Sailor Venus, ¡Transformación!"

 

"Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Urano, ¡Transformación!"

 

Reaccionando en cadena, Seiya activó su propio henshin, Sailor Star Fighter picando el suelo con sus botas, para cuando Eternal Sailor Venus les liberó sus plumas a Rei y Makoto.

 

"Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Marte, ¡Transformación!"

 

"Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Júpiter, ¡Transformación!"

 

Utilizaron el broche de Sailor Moon como punto de encuentro, las manos de las Solar Senshis posándose, una por una, sobre el puño de Fighter. El último fue Mamoru, colocándose junto frente a ella. No sonrió, pero un tumultuoso arcoíris de emociones golpeó directamente la mirada de la star senshi. Fighter no estaba segura si era un movimiento consciente, o no, de parte del Príncipe, pero su conexión no dejó de afectarla de igual manera.

 

Había dolor en esa mirada. Había un corazón resentido detrás de su perfecto rostro estoico. Mamoru no estaba del todo 'bien' con el final de su historia, como tanto había insistido Kakyuu.

 

Fighter levantó su mentón. Recibiría su penitencia con dignidad. Quería disculparse, aunque sabía muy en el fondo, que no sería una disculpa honesta. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

 

"Estará bien." Sus palabras corrieron sin consultar con sus neuronas. "Confía en ella."

 

Piedra transformó el caleidoscopio en la mirada de Mamoru. "Fue lo que hice."

 

 _Auch_. Fighter respiró profundo, ¿qué podía responder? Cerró sus ojos, presionando tan fuerte el broche de Eternal Sailor Moon que llegó a ser hiriente.

 

Fue una experiencia extraordinaria y radicalmente íntima. Unir la vitalidad de su estrella con las legendarias de Sailor Mars, Eternal Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, y de Sailor Uranus, fue como nadar en el sol. Ardiente, asfixiante, intenso, casi reduciéndola a cenizas.

 

Fue difícil aclimatarse a los instintos protectores de acero de Mars, a los recuerdos de un arete de rosa que había comenzado una de las relaciones más importantes de Júpiter. Fue abrumador descubrir pasión en el resplandor ambarino de Uranus, porque era una pasión que nunca había sido liberada y que no planeaba hacerlo nunca. Toda la extensión de la Caja Pandora, que guardaba sus emociones más privadas, conmovió el corazón de la Star Senshi, más allá de lo concebido.

 

Todas tenían una razón para seguir a Sailor Moon. Cada una la _amaba_ a su manera.

 

Habían recuerdos de los momentos epítome que cada quien había experimentado con su Odango—Divisar un par de esposas que siempre le brindarían una secreta sonrisa a los labios de Uranus, y el pañuelo de Sailor Moon permanecía todavía guardado en las profundidades de su habitación—El sentido de responsabilidad que unía a Venus con su Princesa Serenity eran tan indestructible como sus cadenas de amor, era la hermana que siempre había deseado, odiaba verla triste, odiaba verla llorar, y cuando había visto a Seiya rogarle "Déjame reemplazarlo" había deseado que su amiga no tuviera un destino tendido a sus pies; desearía que no fueran Sailor Senshis para que Usagi-chan fuera una chica común y corriente, para que se le fuera permitido fugarse con Seiya-kun—Cuando el desesperanzado palpitar de un amor legendario fluyó por sobre todos los lazos que se estaban formando, Fighter explotó con coraje— _No es mi culpa que no hayas sabido cuidarla_ , le respondió a la brutal imagen de Usagi besándose con Mamoru frente a la luna llena. Sentir la tristeza del soberano de la Tierra fue como lava humeante, con la intención de lastimar. _¡La dejaste! ¿Tienes idea de cuanto sufrió por ti? ¿Qué hay de su tristeza?_ —Habían tenido una hija tan bella como Usagi, pero Fighter huyo del recuerdo de la pequeña retoño porque no quería saber **nada** sobre ello, no tenía **ningún** derecho.

 

 _La amas_.—Cándido, aunque lleno de resignación— _La amas._

 

 _Sí. Sí. Sí_ —Fighter la amaba lo suficiente para cometer tantas locuras, para pagar tantos precios como éste. Lo suficiente para romper corazones tan nobles como éste.

 

Serenidad alimentó su unión, el solemne Cristal Dorado del Príncipe Endymion abriéndose sin reservas y el proceso pareció llegar un clímax inmediato de poder, energía, moléculas estallando, fusionándose y separándose—Abriendo puertas—Derrumbando campos magnéticos—Traspasando los límites de otros planes de existencia—Desenrollando mapas de otros continentes en el universo.

 

Llamaron por Sailor Moon. La llamaron con todos sus nombres conocidos.

 

Fue Usako, Cabeza de Chorlito, Usagi-chan, Koneko, Preciosa, Cabeza de Bombón, Serenity-hime, Usagi-baka, Odango.

 

_-Vamos, Odango. Escúchame. Escúchanos._

 

Era un túnel sin fin, oscuro, iluminado, rocoso, cristalina, frío, caliente, templado—Todos llamaron por Usagi, para que las encontrara al otro extremo. - _¡Óyeme, Odango! ¡Aquí estamos!_

 

 _Siento algo_ —Mars.— _Alguien viene._

 

Tenía razón, la presencia de una estrella se acercaba sin freno, quemando su huella como un cometa. Pero-

 

 _-¡No es alguien! ¡Son más de una estrella!—_ Fue lo último que Fighter advirtió antes de que su estado unificado fuera desfigurado, sus mentes siendo separadas y sus estrellas interiores regresando a su estado letárgico.

 

"Gomen nasai, Fighter-san." Cabellos verde-azules la recibieron cuando abrió sus ojos, el peso sobre sus costillas aplastándola contra el piso.

 

"Mn." Parpadeó desorientada, tornando su cabeza hacia un extremo. Observó con cierto distanciamiento, a Sailor Jupiter abrazando a Ami Mizuno, tal como si fuera una experiencia fuera de su cuerpo. ¿Mizuno-san? ¿Cuándo había llegado Mizuno-san al Templo?

 

"¡Oiii! Neptune, ¿te encuentras bien?" Uranus le causó una jaqueca con tan sólo escucharla. De repente el peso desapareció. Fighter masajeó su estómago. "¿Disfrutas de tu descanso, ne? ¡Levántate ya!" Un guante cortó apareció frente a su rostro y, todavía mareada y sonsa, Fighter la estrechó con la suya, aceptando el aventón. Sailor Uranus sonrió secamente. "Luces como si estuvieras a punto de despedirte de tus intestinos, Fighter."

 

"No tienes que lucir tan contenta con el prospecto." Así era _exactamente_ como se sentía. Fighter apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas dobladas, luchando contra el vértigo. "Nunca... nunca antes había hecho algo parecido."

 

Sailor Neptune tocó su hombro por el más breve de los instantes, ignorando las muecas hostiles de Uranus. "Lo hiciste bien para ser primeriza. Tu resplandor es tan absoluto que no tuvimos problemas en guiarnos con su llamado."

 

Fighter se limitó a asentir su cabeza, humilde por la sinceridad plasmada en el hermoso rostro de la Outer Senshi. Se concentró en oxigenar su cerebro adecuadamente, uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres. Volvió a levantar su cabeza.

 

Sailor Pluto las esperaba en medio de la mezcla de cuerpos en el piso, apoyada pesadamente sobre su cetro, el ímpetu de sus jadeos perturbando el moño sobre su pecho. Rasguños habían arruinado su fuku, piel morena asomándose entre rajadas y agujeros. Su melena era un desastre, y su rostro vestía un par de moretones.

 

De todas maneras, Sailor Star Fighter no se tentó el corazón. Avanzó con rodillas traicioneras hacia la Senshi del Tiempo, su nariz deteniéndose a milímetros de la de ella. "Dinos que sucede. Ahora."

 

"Fighter-san." Eternal Sailor Venus se apresuró a levantarse, Sailor Mars siguiendo su ejemplo. "No hay razón para alterarnos-"

 

"-Por favor." La súplica de la star senshi se le arrebató del nudo en su garganta sin finuras.

 

Irises carmines se escondieron detrás de gruesas pestañas, el ceño de Pluto atormentándose con tensión y cansancio. "Desafortunadamente, estamos lidiando con las consecuencias de la decisión de Serenity-hime."

 

 

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

"... demo, mira sus hanes-"

 

"Los ángeles no existen, son sólo cuentos de hadas. Ya te lo he dicho. Ahora, tráeme más agua."

 

Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Tal vez sí lo había hecho y por eso el dolor era insoportable.

 

¿Su piel estaba ardiendo o era su imaginación? "Quédate quieta."

 

 _¿Okaasan?_ Acaso, ¿estaba enferma por comer demasiadas golosinas? Siempre solía sucederle, pero Usagi nunca aprendía su lección. No lo admitiría en voz alta por ser blanco de burla, pero en lo profundo de su ser, le gustaba enfermarse, a pesar de ya no ser una niña, porque no había comparación a cuando Mamá-Ikuko le cantaba para tranquilizarla.

 

Pero, Okaasan no podía estar aquí. No podía estar aquí porque era peligroso... Podía salir lastimada. Usagi no podía recordar por qué. Su cabeza dolía mucho. Era importante... Algo estaba mal, pero ¿qué era?

 

"Eres una tonta." Distorsionada voz sobre su oído. Demasiada fuerte, demasiada cerca—Usagi se alejó, huyó, la lastimaba. "Lo único que hiciste fue llamar la atención de todos con tu pequeño espectáculo." ¿Por qué estaba molesta la voz?

 

"Ya volví, Baba-san."

 

"Bien. Ahora espera en la otra unidad, te llamaré si te necesito."

 

"... H-Hai, Baba-san."

 

Helado. Que delicia. Buscó por la fuente del alivio a su piel abrasada. Un trapo, una áspera textura, algo—se abrió camino por la sensible piel de su cara. La frescura se expandió por su ser, marcando, sellando heridas, calmando—Usagi abrió sus ojos, esferas borrosas, naranjas, mareándola—Gris, dorado, rojo—¿Su vestido? ¿Sangre? ¿Estas eran sus manos? Usagi estiró sus dedos como recién nacida, ¿por qué estaban tan sucios?

 

La agudeza de sus ojos inspeccionando sus cutículas fue arrancada sin aviso, el foco cambiando de blanco hacia la persona que jaló su mentón.

 

Al verlo—al ver y reconocer _esos_ ojos, planos con indiferencia, aceitunados. Opacos con una chispa de luminiscencia queriendo salir, siempre volubles como la caprichuda personalidad de su dueño—Usagi pensó con seguridad: _Estoy en casa_.

 

Rubias pestañas fueron atravesadas con la dorada corona de luz chocando contra el rostro de su enfermero. El trapo mojado fue alejado de su cuerpo bruscamente, abandonándola en los tronos de su infierno una vez más. "La fiebre debe estar más alta de lo que pensé. Estás alucinando, Baka."

 

"Shingo—"

 

"Esa caída estuvo bastante alta, probablemente el resto de tu cerebro se quedó en las ruinas."

 

Usagi intentó levantarse, sus instintos alertándole como zumbidos de abeja, pero una fuerza manifestándose por dos manos duras la empujaron sobre... lo que fuera en lo que estuviera acostada. El brusco empujón la hizo gemir con molestia, sus espaldas reclamando el mal trato con una ráfaga de dolor.

 

"Todavía no termino."

 

"¿Qué…? ¿Shingo?"

 

Nada. Fue como hablar con un extraño. Usagi tosió, navajas cortando su garganta por la resequedad. No había duda que tenía una fiebre, y no había duda de que sobre su frente yacía un trapo ayudándole a ganar contra su mal estado. Mareos más inestables la atacaron antes de que pudiera comunicarse con su hermano (quería preguntarle que estaba haciendo, ¿por qué miraba abajo tan detenidamente? ¿Estaba haciéndole otra travesura? ¿Por qué el mocoso seguía actuando tan insensible?).

 

No fue hasta que volvió a despertar que se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado.

 

No abrió sus ojos esta vez. Estaba acostada sobre su costado, tranquila, acurrucada con sus alas. A gusto. Estaba dispuesta a volverse a dormir.

 

"Tus alas necesitan irse, son un estorbo y sólo nos causarán más problemas."

 

"¿Eh?" Usagi parpadeó. Masajeó su rostro con sus manos cansadas, aliviada de ya no sentir la fiebre.

 

Su cuerpo giró hacia la dirección de donde había nacido la orden. Enseguida se quedo paralizada.

 

"Si tienes hambre, tendrás que esperar un rato más." El muchacho—hombre. Todo un hombre. Vulnerabilidad hizo que Usagi se abrazara si misma; la cobija que estaba sobre ella fue usada como escudo, preguntas asaltándola tan rápido que ni ella las comprendía. "¿Me escuchaste?"

 

"¿Quién—Quién eres tú?" Usagi tartamudeó, aunque sus nervios no la detuvieron para embobarse; una vez que su mirada se posó en el extraño no pudo despegarla. Primeramente, el atuendo daba la impresión de que había sido armado en un basurero: pantalones sucios, arrancados de una rodilla. Manchas de sustancias desconocidas lo adornaban como mural, lodo seco cubriendo casi completamente una pierna. Unas espantosas botas, que sólo se veían en películas, caminaron hacia ella lentamente. Estaban rotas, [Usagi no supo por qué, pero su corazón se conmocionó con el descubrimiento] la suela del pie derecho estaba hecho de diferentes pedazos de otras suelas de zapatos, pegadas juntas como un grotesco rompecabezas de partes equivocadas.

 

"Mírame."

 

Usagi obedeció, absorbiendo una sudadera igual de sucia y maltratada, siendo cubierta por una chamarra ajustada, el patrón de tela de camuflaje todavía resistiendo. Más arriba, un filoso mentón fue el inicio de un rostro pálido, marcado por pómulos finos, unos párpados caídos que hablaban de cansancio. Unos _goggles_ separaban sus cabellos de su frente, cabellos grises y secos. Aparentaban hojas muertas por donde rozaban su cuello. Era delgado—No, extremadamente delgado, los pantalones parecían estar pintados a sus piernas. Lucía desnutrido.

 

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Shingo no perdía cierta belleza. Una belleza inmortal.

 

Un paso más. Las velas temblaron con el movimiento. A Usagi se le permitió apreciar mejor los duros diamantes que servían de ventanas a un alma exhausta.

 

 _Sonna._ Los recuerdos despertaron, uno tras otro como cinta de video. "No..."

 

El hombre sonrió, aunque no fue un gesto bonito. "¿Por qué no?"

 

Una gruesa línea desfiguraba la altura de su cuello hasta la mitad de su mejilla. La cicatriz era definitivamente vieja, muy bien cerrada. Usagi la trazó con sus dedos—o eso planeó hacer antes de que su muñeca fuera interceptada por una mano enguantada. Invadida por una horrible sensación de tristeza, Usagi se soltó bruscamente.

 

"No fue un sueño, entonces..."

 

Shingo continuó mirándola, pasivo. "No, no lo era. Tus heridas ya están vendadas. Tu fiebre ya se rompió. Puedes marcharte en cuanto quieras."

 

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Sus tsubasas se extendieron salvajemente ante las frías indicaciones, sintiendo el remolino emocional de su dueña. Shingo, desconcertándola aún más, saltó hasta colocar una distancia considerable entre los dos.

 

"¡Deshazte de ellas!"

 

Usagi actuó instintivamente, escuchando el miedo en la voz del hombre. Las tsubasas desaparecieron con polvo cósmico cayendo al piso. Como ventaja, Usagi pudo estudiar mejor donde se encontraba. Era un cuarto pequeño, desnudo, con paredes de concreto que habían visto mejores días. Había marcas negras de fuego, que comenzaban de abajo hacia arriba, en todas ellas. Usagi estaba acostada sobre un soporte de acero, costales de arena (la sintió porque se escapaba por pequeñas perforaciones) sirviendo de colchón. En el centro del cuarto se encontraba una mesa con una bandeja repleta de veladoras derretidas, siendo la única fuente de luz.

 

Olía a incienso.

 

No había ventanas.

 

Ni puerta, Usagi lo notó al ver a Shingo _(¿Cómo puede ser Shingo?_ ) en el umbral, la cortina de plástico siendo arrugada por uno de sus puños.

 

"¿En verdad eres tú, Shingo?" Su corazón no podía mentirle, el alma de su hermano siempre sería visible para Usagi, pero no lastimaba a nadie asegurarse de la verdad. Además, el hombre se miraba tan espantado que Usagi quería borrarle tal expresión. "Parece que creciste un poco más desde la ultima vez que te vi." Sonrió para apaciguarlo, pero Shingo solamente continuó mirándola como si sus alas le hubieran robado su cartera. "¿Shingo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy en el futuro?"

 

"Había olvidado como te gusta llenar los silencios."

 

Usagi se liberó de la cobija para sentarse. Su vestido rojo había sido mutilado sin remedio alguno, un hoyo sobre su estómago enseñándole una obra de vendajes impresionante. Sus mallas se entercaban a cubrirla a duras penas, sus orillas deshiladas. Band-Aids cubrían una constelación de cortadas en sus piernas. Usagi escondió avergonzadas sus pies al verlos tan sucios como sus manos. Sus propias vendas habían sido retiradas.

 

Un suspiro hondo. Más pasos. Las flamas bailaron, desaprobando la voluntad de Shingo de moverse tanto.

 

"Podría ser el futuro. _Es_ un futuro, en verdad. ¿Qué edad tenía cuando me viste por última vez?"

 

Abrazándose a sí misma, Usagi pensó. "Estás a punto cumplir catorce años, pediste una nueva patineta para tu cumpleaños."

 

Shingo se recargó sobre la pared opuesta a la cama de Usagi, su mirada perdida en el techo y en las figuras que ardientes de las sombras de las velas. "¿ Okaasan… sigue viva?"

 

Incrédula, Usagi tragó saliva. "Claro que sí. Espera-" No, no, no. "eso significa que-"

 

"Murió hace siete años. Paro cardíaco. No mucho tiempo después de Otousan."

 

"No puede ser."

 

"Este no es tu tiempo, baka. ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que sí sucedió, o no, aquí?" Con un soplido de humor negro, Shingo se cruzó de brazos. La inspeccionó entre cerrando sus ojos, como si Usagi fuera un bicho de lo más raro. "Tu amiga Sailor Pluto vino hace unos meses. Estoy seguro que en poco tiempo volverás a donde perteneces."

 

"¿Sailor Pluto? ¿Cómo la conoces? ¿A qué te refieres con que vino?" Coraje la invadió al verlo ignorarla completamente, dándose la media vuelta para supuestamente marcharse de la habitación. "¡Contéstame!" Se levantó como renovadas fuerzas. "¡Shingo, no me importa donde estemos, sigo siendo tu hermana mayor y tienes que contestarme ahora, mocoso grosero! ¡No te hecho nada para merecer que me trates de esa manera!"

 

Lo jaló de donde alcanzó, metiéndolo de regreso al cuarto.

 

Un respiro después, Usagi se encontraba sobre el piso.

 

"No me toques." Shingo se mostró tan alterado como cuando había visto sus alas, ligeros jadeos empeorando su apariencia. "No te debo nada, niña tonta. No es mi culpa que no comprendas lo que estoy diciendo. No eres de esta dimensión, o eso fue lo que me dijo tu amiga. Pero, pronto las Sailor Scouts arreglarán este desorden y estarás de vuelta a tu mundo. Es cuestión de esperar. Fin de la historia."

 

Usagi sobó su hombro. Recordó las mordidas.

 

Shingo volvió a suspirar, y tan rápido como había sido para aventarla, se hincó para tomarla de la cintura y ayudarla a sentarse sobre los costales. "Y lo siento, pero tú no eres mi hermana. Regresaré después. No salgas de aquí, es peligroso, y conociéndote, te perderás."

 

"Shotto matte." Usagi se apoderó de las solapas de su chamarra. "¿Por qué...?" Tan de cerca, Shingo revelaba más juventud. No tenía arrugas. Pero, sus ojos, Kami-sama, sus ojos guardaban vidas enteras. "¿Qué sucedió con esos monstruos que me perseguían?"

 

"¿Las quimeras? Por lo que vi, las hiciste polvo. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente estabas rodeaba en una gigantesca luz. Luego caíste." Intolerable a la unión entre los dos, Shingo tomó las manos de Usagi para retirarla de sus ropas. Fue liberado de mala gana, pero el joven la sorprendió al sentarse a su lado sobre la cama. "¿Cómo supiste que las quimeras no pueden sobrevivir a la luz?"

 

"Eeto, no lo sabía." Corrección, _ella_ no lo había sabido, pero el Cristal de Plata sí, por eso le había indicado volar hacia al sol. Wow. "Entonces..." Relajando sus facciones, Usagi suspiró aliviada. "... el Ginzuishou sí me auxilió, me escuchó."

 

Tapó su boca al acordarse de la actual compañía. ¿Por qué era tan distraída? Su hábito de pensar en voz alta siempre la metía en aprietos. Usagi giró su rostro hacia su hermano, lista para inventar una historia.

 

Shingo no comunicaba nada. Sus ojos pasivos continuaron una línea recta hacía el frente como robot. Sus labios permanecieron en un cierre neutral. Su entrecejo era suave, como si Usagi estuviera conversando sobre el clima. Imitaba a un verdadero maniquí.

 

Sintiéndose de lo más incómoda, Usagi enterró sus puños en su regazo, aborreciendo el silencio creciendo entre los dos, como un arrecife imposible de sellar.

 

Quería irse a casa.

 

Shingo colocó su brazo derecho detrás de sí, recargando su espalda sobre su palma. "Todas tus amigas están muertas aquí, Usagi. No esperes ser ayudada por ellas o por tu novio. Sólo quiero que estés consciente de eso."

 

Una manopla de hielo apretó su pecho. "Iie..."

 

"El acto de magia que provocaste ayer sólo sirvió para atraer la atención de muchos enemigos a esta zona, así que tendremos que abandonarla lo más rápido posible."

 

"... ¿Por qué están muertas?"

 

Shingo suspiró por su nariz, por primera vez mostrando un tema que le pesara en el alma. "Fueron asesinadas-"

 

"-¿Por Galaxia?"

 

"No. Ni siquiera sé quien sea ésa, pero no. No fue ella."

 

Presionando sus manos contra sus párpados antes de hacer la pregunta más turbulenta, Usagi luchó contra su impulso de gritar. "¿Y... y Seiya?"

 

"¿Seiya?" El tono confundido de Shingo la hizo levantar su mirada. "Me refería a _Mamoru_ - _san_."

 

 _Ups._ Usagi, de repente, encontró la agrietada pared opuesta de lo más fascinante. "...Ah."

 

Una exhalación llena de incredulidad perturbó aún más la máscara de Shingo. "¿Significa que tienes otro novio?" Fealdad torció entonces la expresión del muchacho. Su mirada imperdonable. "Increíble. Irónico, pero, más increíble que todo—Shimatta. Y pensar en todo lo que haz hecho a causa—" Una deforme metamorfosis oscureció el rostro del joven, flashazos de furia con sentimientos más mortales hipnotizando a la preocupada Usagi. No pudo frenarlo de ponerse de pie.

 

Y aunque lo siguió, esta ocasión no se atrevió a tocarlo.

 

Observarlo encogerse en sí mismo iba en contra de sus instintos protectores, pero, apenas en esos lapsos, Usagi se estaba dando cuenta de que este sujeto si era más un desconocido que un miembro de su familia. El peso de los hechos, de que estaba lo más lejos posible de su hogar, estaba cayendo sobre ella con cada puñetazo que Shingo le regaló brutalmente a la pared.

 

Uno. Dos. Tres.

 

"Shingo..."

 

Verlo marcharse sin una palabra más fue su recompensa.

 

 

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

"Esto es absurdo."

 

"Puedes que eso sea lo que pienses, Sailor Uranus-"

 

"Es absurdo pensar que antes -antes de la batalla de Galaxia- no existían realidades alternas. Es imposible. La simple elección de Sailor Moon de cambiar de novio—"

 

"Um, Uranus-san-"

 

"—no puede afectar las reglas del universo a un nivel tan exagerado."

 

"Según la Física Cuántica, Sailor Uranus tiene toda la razón. Algunos de nuestros anteriores enemigos han hecho uso de realidades alternas."

 

"Sí, Sailor Mercury, pero tales enemigos habían manipulado personalmente la estructura de la realidad a su beneficio. Ellos mismos han sido los arquitectos del desorden entre realidades. Una vez que fueron vencidos, esas puertas a otras dimensiones fueron cerradas naturalmente."

 

"Usagi-chan no puede ser la responsable de todo esto. No puede ser. Entiendo que se convertiría en Reina de Tokio de Cristal, pero, esto es demasiado, ¿no crees, Pluto? Mamoru-san puede escoger otra Reina y al universo le importaría un rábano. Sólo vean la suerte de Enrique VIII—"

 

"¡Kami-sama, Sailor Venus! Tus comentarios siempre son tan inoportunos-"

 

"Sailor Venus, no es el hecho de la persona lo que causó el cambio. Fue la elección de voluntad propia lo que desató esta revolución con las líneas del tiempo. La Neo-Reina se suponía que _siempre_ sería un punto fijo en el tiempo, su estatus y su reino no podía cambiar. Si tan sólo me permitieran-"

 

"¿Importa acaso, de quién fue culpa? Lo importante ahora es encontrar una manera de reparar las heridas entre el espacio/tiempo. En encontrar a Usagi."

 

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Sailor Jupiter. Por eso les pido que me escu—"

 

"Oye, Sailor Mercury, ¿a dónde fuiste mandada? Porque si corriste con suerte y tu dimensión no fue tan mala, tal vez a Usagi no le está yendo tan pésimamente—"

 

"Bueno, Sailor Venus, ahora lo mencionaste..."

 

"... ¿Mercury? ¿Por qué te pusiste roja?"

 

"Oi, Neptune, ¿por qué tu también te sonrojas?"

 

Sailor Star Fighter se sentó entre Luna y Artemis, atónita. "¿Siempre se comportan así? Parece gallinero."

 

La respuesta que obtuvo la proporcionó la persona menos indicada. "Es, en momentos como éstos, que resalta su edad más, ¿no lo crees? Sólo son jovencitas, pero muchas veces es fácil olvidarlo."

 

Fighter se cruzó de brazos. - _No te pongas a la defensiva, no te pongas a la defensiva, no te_ \- "Con el debido respeto, ésta no es la hora de ser jovencitas, Chiba-san." _Mejor olvídalo. ¿Para qué quieres consciencia sino la piensas escuchar?_

 

El hombre introdujo sus manos a sus bolsillos con su mirada al horizonte. Serio. Siempre tan serio. A Fighter le costaba trabajo imaginarlo al lado de Usagi. Además, era tan callado. ¿No se había aburrido con este sujeto? - _Ah, no seas tan venenosa. Los opuestos se atraen, ¿recuerdas?_

 

"Dales unos minutos más. Están preocupadas, pero ésta es su manera de lidiar emocionalmente." Entre condescendiente y civilizado, Mamoru deliberó su consejo como patriarca. Nunca enfrentó a la star senshi directamente, quizás pretendiendo que no existía, o fantaseando en lo remoto de su mente, con patearle el trasero.

 

Fighter suspiró internamente. Lamió sus labios hinchados, dándole especial bienvenida a las agujas de dolor que su diminuta herida— _Oh_. Fighter se sonrojó con entendimiento. Con razón Mamoru no podía verla a la cara.

 

"-Por favor, escúchenme todas, Sailor Scouts-"

 

"¿Yo ca-casada con Motoki-kun? ¿E-Estás segura, Sailor Mercury?"

 

"Positivo. Tenías tu propia florería y planeabas eventos sociales junto con él. Lucían muy felices."

 

"Esa Jupiter, aprovechándose de que Reika-chan estudia en América, ¿que es contagioso, o qué?"

 

"¡Sa-Sailor Ve-Venus!"

 

 _Ahora sí_ , Fighter suspiró escandalosamente. Hora de alambrear el gallinero. Se puso de pie. Tomó aire. "¿Podrían callar-"

 

El súbito aterrizaje de dos estrellas fugaces en pleno día cortó su inspiración, pero logró con el cometido de Fighter.

 

"-se..?"

 

Como atrapados en cámara lenta, la star senshi fue testigo del rebote del cuerpo de Sailor Venus al reconocer a las nuevas invitadas. Excitada, la rubia quitó de su camino a Jupiter y a Mercury a furiosos empujones, su meta representada por cabellos plateados y ojos esmeradlas. Casi, casi la tenía en sus brazos—

 

—Pero, Sailor Star Healer fue más veloz y Venus terminó invadiendo el campo personal de Sailor Star Maker.

 

"Sailor Venus... Ho-Hola." Maker alcanzó a gruñir mientras le lanzó una promesa de venganza a su compañera. "Yo también estoy feliz de verte de nuevo- Pero, no me dejas respirar."

 

Sin gastar saliva, Sailor Jupiter le hizo un enorme favor, arrancándosela de encima. "Que bueno verlas otra vez, Sailor Star Lights." La morena les sonrió cordialmente.

 

"Bienvenidas al circo." Fighter no pudo tragarse su comentario, toda paciencia evaporada. "Primera función de hoy: realidades alternas chocando una con la otra al estilo de Alicia del País de las Maravillas, con la mismísima Sailor Moon interpretando al Conejo Blanco."

 

Healer notó al instante la presencia de Mamoru, levantó su ceja, codeó sutilmente a Maker y se acercó a Fighter. "Supimos. Aparentemente, ¿dejaste en bancarrota al Destino y sus trabajadores quieren indemnizaciones?"

 

Fighter frunció su entrecejo. "¿Qué?"

 

"Exactamente." Pluto supo aprovecharse de la marea baja, resplandeciendo al obtener la atención absoluta de todos los presentes. "Eso es lo que he tratado de decirles." Sobó sus sienes, cansada, seguramente una jaqueca complicándole la vida. "Las dimensiones están colapsándose por una razón. Por la culpa de alguien, siendo más específica."

 

"¿Y hasta ahora llegas a esta parte, Pluto?"

 

"No se callaban, ¿como querías que hablara, Uranus?" Fighter saltó a la defensa de la Sailor mayor. Un gruñido fue su respuesta, pero perro que ladraba no mordía. Especialmente, cuando el perro era culpable del cargo. Las demás Sailor Scouts se retorcieron un poco al darse cuenta del alboroto que habían causado, para la satisfacción de la star senshi. "Adelante, Sailor Pluto."

 

Resultaba que, efectivamente, el problema no yacía en el nacimiento de las nuevas realidades alternas, sino en los individuos que no estaban conformes con los cambios en la administración. Pluto les confesó que había abandonado las Puertas del Tiempo a partir de unos tres meses atrás (si llevabas la cuenta desde esta realidad), con el propósito de avisarle a Sailor Moon sobre la amenaza que se avecinaba. No obstante, había estado consciente de que tenía que perder la _cola_ que llevaba detrás, primero. Así, Pluto había transcurrido todo este tiempo viajando por diferentes realidades alternas, entrando en batalla con la enemiga recurrente cuando había sido obligatorio.

 

Cruelmente, la tal Láquesis había llegado al grado de destruir completamente algunas de las realidades alternas que habían visitado, ciega a su creencia de que el Destino debía volver a trabajar como antes. Pluto no era tan poderosa como su prima, así que había tenido que optar con huir.

 

Y justo como las demás senshis pérdidas, había escuchado el llamado de sus aliadas, enganchándose con esperanza.

 

"Sospecho que, como toda acción/reacción, las dimensiones están sufriendo un desequilibrio. Láquesis-san insiste en encontrar el punto de inflexión que causó la fractura del Destino."

 

"Aguarden un momento, ¿cómo supieron _ustedes_ de lo que estaba sucediendo?" Siempre la desconfiada, Sailor Uranus recalcó se cuestión con un dedo apuntando a Healer y a Maker.

 

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que eres la única con una Princesa con dotes especiales? Tenemos nuestros métodos para enterarnos." Healer le retó a su usual manera desfachatada. Maker no la frenó, circulando sus ojos hacia arriba.

 

Uranus estrechó sus ojos con supuesta sospecha.

 

Pero, dejo ir el comentario.

 

Fighter intervino antes de que comenzaran a jalarse de las greñas. "En resumen, si detenemos a esta loca, todo vuelve a su orden normal."

 

"Sí. Pero…"

 

"Siempre hay un _pero_." Healer suspiró. Maker, ahora sí, la calló con un disciplinario codazo.

 

"Me temo que Láquesis tendrá que esperar. No me siguió, de eso sí estoy segura, así que todavía tenemos tiempo."

 

"Imagino que nadar en millones de millones de millones de realidades no se realiza en diez minutos. Estará ocupada para rato."

 

Pluto aceptó la introspección de Sailor Mars con un movimiento de su mentón. "Tenemos una amenaza aún más inminente: conozco la dimensión a la que nuestra Princesa fue arrastrada. La visité muy brevemente durante mis viajes."

 

Uranus despeinó su fleco con un frustrado guante. "Basándonos en tu rostro lleno de alegría, me atrevo a deducir de que Koneko no pudo haber caído en la peor de todas si aún le hubieran dado a escoger."

 

Ahora, hasta Fighter tenía que suspirar. "¿Por qué siempre este tipo de situaciones le suceden a ella?"

 

"Esa es la pregunta del millón, Fighter-san." Venus le respondió, mientras todas las demás Solar Senshis movían sus cabezas como aquellas muñecas hawaianas que usaban los taxistas.

 

"No es que sea la peor realidad." Estricta, omnipotente—Pluto las guió de regreso al punto, sus facciones esculpidas en mármol. "Bien sé que visité muchas peores. Es sólo que..."

 

Tenerlas a todas en la orilla de metafórico asiento no le pareció suficiente castigo a la Senshi del Tiempo, su interrupción robándoles el aliento. Fue como si Pluto repentinamente estuviera siendo asaltada con una revelación. La mujer cerró sus ojos, y Fighter se preguntó si estaba perdiendo la razón, porque una sonrisa levantó sus secos labios un pestañazo después. "Uno nunca termina de conocerse a sí mismo, ¿no es así? Quien sabe, tal vez lo que dicen sí es verdad... la sangre llama a la sangre. Sólo espero que sepa ver a través de todo su odio."

 

"Estás loca y me estás asustando. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando ahora, Pluto?"

 

"Uranus." Neptune le reprimió por milésima vez, pero Fighter sintió que sus palabras fueron arracadas de su propia boca. Un vistazo hacia sus compañeras y se dio cuenta que la mente de Healer también había sido leído por la temeraria Outer. "Pluto, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso, entonces?"

 

"Necesitamos re-abrir las puertas a esa dimensión—La sellé al abandonarla, justo como lo he estado haciendo con las demás que he tocado, para evitar más colapsos. “No puedo sellar esta, sin embargo, hasta que obtengamos a nuestra Sailor Moon de vuelta."

 

"Lo que significa que seguimos en riesgo de fenómenos extraños y desapariciones espontáneas, ¿cierto?" Sailor Mars concluyó con una mano sobre su cintura.

 

La culpa en el rostro de Pluto fue respuesta suficiente.

 

Sailor Neptune acarició la superficie de su espejo. "Será difícil poder ocuparnos de dos misiones a la vez. Para abrir esa dimensión me imagino que necesitaremos de todas nuestras energías, las cuales también necesitaremos cuando las dimensiones entren en colapso."

 

Fighter intercambió una miradas con sus compatriotas, buscando por calma en su presencia. Sailor Star Healer estaba inspeccionado las puntas de un mechón de cabello (tenías que adorar sus prioridades). Por otra parte, Sailor Star Maker estaba mirando a Mamoru como si fuera un moderno y lustroso sudoki que tenía que resolver, _inmediatamente_. Fighter mordió el interior de su mejilla. _Todo normal, entonces. Las mismas de siempre._

 

Todas las Inner Senshis suspiraron preocupadas. Menos Eternal Sailor Venus, quien trató de animarlas.

 

"¡Vamos, no pongan esas caras! ¡Todo saldrá bien! Honestamente, no veo para que preocuparnos, todo se ve perfectamente tranquilo desde aquí."

 

Claro que fue en ese momento que un gigantesco dragón medieval pasó volando por los cielos, prendiendo en llamas los árboles del Templo Hikawa.

 

"¡SHIMATTA!"

 

"¡MIS CEREZOS!"

 

"Ano, pensé que estaban extintos..." Maker pensó en voz alta, frotando su mentón.

 

 

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

Su próxima visita no fue de su hermano. Usagi no tenía reloj, pero presentía que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Shingo había desaparecido.

 

"¿Quién anda ahí?" Alerta, Usagi saltó de la cama al escuchar pequeños pasos aproximarse.

 

Una gorrita se asomó, la cortina abriéndose de una esquina. Sonriendo para señalar que la persona era bienvenida, Usagi agachó su cabeza para ganar un mejor vistazo. "Hola, ¿quién eres?"

 

La personita terminó de introducirse y cargaba una bandeja con comida. Todo lo contrario a Shingo, la pequeña niña que le correspondió la sonrisa era muy colorida. Con un gorro amarillo de estambre cubriendo su cabeza, y arropaba contra el frio con un lindo abriguito verde manzana. Sus botitas impermeables rosadas hicieron _squish_ - _squish_ al acercársele.

 

"O~haiyo, Señorita-que-cayó-del-cielo."

 

Usagi rió encantada con la vibrante voz. Golpeó la cama como invitación. "¿Cual es tu nombre, chibi?"

 

"Per.. Per... Persé..." Tartamudeando tercamente, las mejillas bronceadas de la niña se colorearon por el esfuerzo.

 

Usagi la animó, acercando sus rostros para que se sintieran al mismo nivel. No podía ser mayor de cinco años. Le recordaba a Chibi-Chibi. "¿Persé...?"

 

"...fff-fone."

 

"¿Persé..fone?"

 

"¡Ha~i!" Colocando la bandeja a los pies de Usagi, los cuales estaban tapados con un nido de cobija. "Baba-san me llama Persii-chan porque es un nombre muy laaaargo, pero quiero aprender mi nombre porque es muy bonito. ¿Verdad que es muy bonito?"

 

"Es precioso." Usagi partió el trozo de pan duro en dos, sumergiendo su parte en lo que parecía ser avena fría. "¿Te gustaría acompañarme?" Le ofreció la otra mitad.

 

Perséfone se sentó frente a ella de un brinco. "¡Mmm-hmm! Arigato, Señorita-que-cayó-del-cielo."

 

Usagi rascó su nuca. "No tienes que decirme así, ¿sabes? Me llamo Usagi. Usagi Tsukino."

 

Antes de comenzar a comer, Perséfone retiró su gorro y sus guantes educadamente, revelando cabello púrpura atado a un chongo chino. "¿Es un ángel, Señorita-Usagi-Tsukino? Baba-san dijo que no, pero la vi caer del cielo con sus hermosas tsubasas, así que debe de ser un ángel, porque solamente los ángeles tienen tsubasas como las suyas—"

 

"No, no, no, no, Persii-chan. ¡Para nada! Solamente soy una chica... que tiene alas." Sintiéndose de lo más torpe con la explicación, Usagi hizo tiempo con otra mordida a su pan empapado en avena. Sabía a cartón, pero comida era comida. Sus tripas no dejaban de gruñir. Entonces recordó algo. "Disculpa, ¿quién es Baba-san?"

 

Persii limpió avena de su mentón con la insignificante hoja de servilleta que acompañaba el platillo. "Mi Baba-san. Te cuidó toda la noche, no durmió, me tenía muy preo-preo-preo..."

 

Usagi sonrió. "¿Preocupada?"

 

El chongo se movió de arriba a abajo enérgicamente. "Hai. Está ocupado ahora y me dijo que le trajera comida. Está muy enojado."

 

Así que Shingo y Baba eran la misma persona. Usagi le cedió el resto de la avena a la chibi, sabiendo que Persii necesitaba alimentarse más que ella. "No debería estar enojado, ¡él fue quien se comportó de lo más grosero! Esa no es la manera de hablarle a su hermana."

 

Persii tiró su trocito de pan al contenedor de avena, sus ojos amarillos engrandecidos como platos. "¿Eres hermana de mi Baba-san?"

 

"Eh... Pues, sí. ¿No... te lo dijo? Shingo es mi hermano."

 

"Demo, ¡mi Baba-san solamente tiene una hermana!"

 

"Por eso, yo soy su hermana..."

 

"¡No puede tener dos hermanas!"

 

Usagi parpadeó en seco. "¿Dos..?"

 

"Persii, basta ya." Shingo arrebató en el lugar, tirando violentamente de la cortina de plástico. "¿Qué te he dicho acerca de hablar con extraños?"

 

"Pero, ¡Señorita-Usagi-Tsukino no es una extraña!"

 

"¡No le hables así!"

 

Shingo movió sus ojos de una chica a otra, sus cejas alzadas ante su apropiada sincronización. Luego giró sus ojos. Le aventó una mochila a Usagi, casi sacándole la avena que recién había comido de que tan pesada que estaba. "Es ropa, no es la última moda pero, recuperé lo que pude."

 

Usagi abrió el zipper, efectivamente encontrando ropa. Sonrió, reconociendo la ofrenda como la disculpa que era. Shingo se comportaba así todo el tiempo. No era bueno con palabras, pero sí con acciones. "Arigatou, Shingo-kun."

 

"No podrás tomar un baño, no podemos perder más tiempo." Su hermano tomó el gorro de Persii de la cama y la colocó sobre la cabecita de la dueña, con un cuidado que derritió el corazón de Usagi. "¿Estás lista?"

 

"¡Ha~i, Baba-san!"

 

"Oye, Shingo, ¿por qué te llama así?" La chaqueta que sacó era de cuero gastado, negra llegando a gris del buen uso que le habían dado. Cuando se la puso, estaba tan cálida que Usagi decidió no quitársela nunca.

 

"Lo leyó en un libro." Shingo se encogió de hombros. "Ni siquiera sabe lo que significa pero, le gustó, así que, allá ella."

 

"Sí sé que significa..."

 

"Persii." Aunque la interrupción fue suave, hubo acero reforzándola. Un acero que Persii respetó con su gorro cabizbajo. "Vamos, hay que dejarla vestirse. Te esperaremos afuera, no te tardes." Usagi los observó marcharse agarrados de la mano, el guante grotesco de Shingo cinco veces más grande que el guantito rosa.

 

Ansiosa por recibir más respuestas sobre este lugar, Usagi se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Unos pantalones agujerados de las rodillas, el doble de su talla, no eran normalmente lo que escogería, pero no era cosquilluda. Los zapatos tennis tampoco eran de su talla, pero eran rosas y eso la hizo sonreír con renovado ánimo.

 

Despidiéndose del vestido rojo que no había disfrutado, Usagi se tomó solamente un instante para cerrar sus ojos y pensar en sus amigas. Quienes estaban muertas. Les dedicó un rezo a sus espíritus, justo como Rei le había enseñado, prometiéndoles averiguar que sucedía. Asegurándoles que intentaría ayudar, aunque Shingo estuviera decidido a negarle la oportunidad.

 

Seiya quiso brotar a su mente, pero Usagi lo encerró en la oscuridad. Era más fácil creer que las Sailor Star Lights no eran conocidas en este lugar porque.... existía la posibilidad de que nunca hubieran llegado a la Tierra a buscar a Kakyuu-hime. Era más fácil creerlas a salvo en Kinmoku-sei, alejadas del peligro.

 

Rezó por Mamoru. Por sus padres.

 

Shingo tenía otra mochila sobre su espalda y la apuró cuando la miró salir. "Ya era hora."

 

"¿Qué te pasa? Nunca puedes apurar a una chica para terminar de embellecerse, Shingo-baka."

 

Comenzando a caminar fuera de la casa abandonada, Shingo continuó ladrando. "¿Embellecerse para quién? Aquí no hay pobres ilusos a los que puedas engatusar."

 

Usagi tomó la mano libre de Persii, cargando la mochila que Shingo le había obsequiado. Ambas se sonrieron en saludo. "Ya cállate, ¿a dónde vamos?"

 

"Al norte. Tomaremos un atajo por los túneles."

 

Donde se encontraban resultaba ser una pequeña base construida (¿por Shingo?) con las ruinas de una escuela. Usagi espió con su mirada las demás habitaciones, incluido un cuarto que aparentaba ser una enfermería. Estaba completamente desértico y oscuro afuera. Y helado. El vapor que salía de sus bocas se perdía entre la delgada capa de niebla que rodeaba el ambiente, aunque la niebla no era tan profunda como la que había tenido que combatir Usagi al llegar. "Aquí no huele tan horrible como en el lugar donde aterricé."

 

Shingo las guió al bajar unas escaleras de escombros y basura, ayudando a cada una con un caballeroso brazo. "Debiste haber caído en la zona de los desperdicios tóxicos, a la orilla de la bahía."

 

"Eso explica porque no podía ni la punta de mi nariz." Usagi rió nerviosamente. Shingo aparentaba ser de complexión frágil pero, estaba sorprendida con la fuerza que su cuerpo poseía. Cuando se tropezó en el último tramo de escombros, su hermano la alcanzó a detener con una mano en su codo, sujetándola sin perder su propio equilibrio. "Dime, Shingo, ¿por qué está congelado el mar?"

 

"No te vas a dar por vencida, ¿verdad?" A pesar de su tono impaciente, su mirada estaba resplandeciendo. "Vamos, Persii, apresúrate, tenemos que llegar a los túneles antes del amanecer." Le llamó a la chiquilla que se había distraído recogiendo... piedras. Mmm. Vaya, esa niña sí que sabía divertirse.

 

"No le hables así, es apenas una niña, abusivo." Usagi se abrazó a si misma, a pesar de la chaqueta, sintiendo los dedos fríos colarse por aquí y por allá.

 

"Puedo hablarle como yo quiera." Shingo la dejó parada, en favor de recuperar a Persii él mismo.

 

"Mira, Baba-san, ésta se parece a un corazón, ¿verdad que sí?"

 

No se parecía en nada a un corazón, pero Shingo asintió con aprobación, guardando la hazaña en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. "Otra más para tu colección."

 

 _Podría ser que..._ Existía una familiaridad entre estos dos que podía significar dos cosas. Usagi cortó sus pensamientos. No, _no_ podía pensar en esa probabilidad en estos momentos. Siguió a su hermano y Persii por un camino solamente conocido para ellos, su corazón encogido dentro de su esternón. _¿Pero y si tengo razón?_ No podría soportar saber que crecieron en este mundo tan horrible. Solos. Indefensos. ¿Dónde estaban Luna y Artemis? Acaso, también habían...

 

"El mar se congeló porque los rayos del sol ya no llegan a nuestra atmósfera lo suficiente. Seguro notaste que el cielo está tapado completamente por esas gruesas nubes—"

 

"Ha-Hai."

 

"Fueron conjuradas a propósito. Están alrededor de todo el mundo, no solamente cubren Japón."

 

"No puede ser..."

 

"Una persona tan poderosa, y tan alérgica a los escrúpulos como esta, puede hacer lo que le dé la gana."

 

"¿Quién es? ¿Quién es el responsable de todo esto? Dímelo, Shingo. Puedo arreglarlo-"

 

"Las Sailor Senshi no pudieron contra ella, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú serás diferente? Sailor Moon será aplastada como mosca."

 

Usagi frenó, shockeada. "¿Nani?"

 

Shingo no dio vuelta atrás. Se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia, anunciando que habían llegado a su objetivo. Para cuando Usagi finalmente se les unió, Shingo había destapado una alcantarilla y estaba ayudando a Persii a bajar. Aaaah, conque a esa clase de túneles se había estado refiriendo. Ewww. Aaaaaasco.

 

Era una pena admitirlo, pero la niña se comportó más valiente que Usagi cuando tocaron los mohosos túneles con sus zapatos.

 

"¡Aaahh, es una cu-cu-cucaracha!"

 

"Yo no veo nada, llorona." Shingo cargó en sus brazos a Persii para que ahorrara energías. Suspiró exasperado cuando Usagi pegó un grito y se escondió detrás de él. "Usagi, ¿qué esperabas? Estamos en las alcantarilla, ¡por supuesto que van haber cucarachas! No tiene sentido que la mate cuando diez más aparecerán detrás de ella."

 

"¡No digas eso! Uuuy, no quiero ver, no quiero ver..." Usagi escondió su rostro en el hombro de su hermano, aterrorizada y temblando. "Kami-sama, ¿por qué tenían que ser cucarachas? ¡Las odio, las odio, las odio!"

 

"¡Usagi, no me dejas caminar! ¡Quítate!"

 

"Señorita- Usagi-Tsukino, no tiene que tener miedo, mi Baba-san la protegerá."

 

"Persii, no le des ideas..."

 

Usagi se enganchó al brazo de Shingo, aceptando las palabras de consuelo de Persii con ojos llorosos. Un guantito rosa sobó su rostro, la dulce Perséfone recordándole a Chibi-Chibi de nueva cuenta. Extrañaba a Chibi-Chibi. Y sus golosinas misteriosas. Usagi se preguntó por el paradero de Sailor Galaxia. "Ella tiene razón, Shingo, ¡es tu deber cuidar de tu hermana!"

 

"¡Shhh! ¡Guarden silencio!"

 

"¿Eh?"

 

"¿Mm? Baba-"

 

Shingo tapó la boca de Persii, la urgencia naciendo en su rostro alertando a Usagi.  Siguió la dirección de la mirada de su hermano, hacia arriba -ug, más cucarachas. Le obedeció a Shingo a pesar de todas las preguntas que peleaban por salir de sus labios.

 

Luego _lo sintió_.

 

Un ligero temblor. Los charcos de agua lodosa, invadiendo los dos pares de zapatos, reaccionaron con el movimiento. Por debajo de sus ropas Usagi pudo haber jurado sentir sus vellos erizarse. Sus tsubasas temblaron en otro plano, mandándole el mensaje “PELIGRO” a su cerebro, insistentes.

 

Usagi buscó por su broche de henshin, gruñendo frustrada al recordar su infortunio. "No puedo creer mi suerte."

 

"¡CORRE!" Shingo la empujó, jalando de su mano al sentirla todavía inmóvil.

 

"¡Yamete!"

 

"¡CORRE AHORA, USAGI!"

 

No le estaba dejando otra escapatoria, casi arrastrándola por la longitud del túnel. Persii estaba gritando que Baba la dejara caminar para no ser una carga, pero Shingo estaba determinado como nunca Usagi lo había visto. En su primero tropiezo, Usagi percibió los temblores crecer bajo sus rodillas, como si algo (¿alguien?) estuviera acercándose gradualmente. Shingo no esperó por ella, pero volvió a tomar su mano al tercer resbalón, jalándola con maldiciones escapando de su jadeante voz. La llamó de mil formas, desde gorda, floja, inútil, a cobarde, estúpida y estorbo.

 

Pero, nunca volvió a soltar su mano.

 

Tomaron tantas curvas entre los túneles que los músculos de sus piernas estaban ardiendo cuando Shingo las empujó contra una escalera. "¡Vamos, vamos!"

 

Usagi no tomó en cuenta que su mochila la había dejado en alguna parte pérdida de su recorrido hasta que Shingo se acurrucó contra ella en un rincón oscuro del pequeño viaducto al que habían escalado. "Persii, deja de moverte—Espera—Tómala, por favor." Persii estaba temblando cuando Usagi la envolvió en sus brazos.

 

Acarició tiernamente su cuerpecito, abriendo el zipper de su chaqueta para cubrirla contra su pecho. Persii estaba susurrando versos incomprensibles contra su cuello, Usagi sospechaba que se trataba de otro idioma _. ¿Estará rezando?_

 

"Está cantando."

 

Usagi giró sobresaltada, ahogándose con su propia lengua. La nariz de Shingo se encontraba a un respiro de la suya y hasta entonces Usagi se percató del brazo masculino que la rodeaba, presionando su cuerpo (y el de Persii) contra el suyo posesivamente. Su rostro entero rompió los límites de cualquier termómetro con su temperatura. ¿Nani? Su hermano bajó su mentón unos centímetros, sus ojos cerrados, concentrados... "Shi-Shingo—¿Qué crees—qué crees qué haces?"

 

Un sucio guante se adueñó de su boca. "¿Por qué te cuesta tanto guardar silencio, baka?"

 

Con fuerzas sobrenaturales, Usagi arrancó libre su rostro, su histeria saliendo de parámetros normales. "¿Tonta yo? Pero, si tú eres el pervertido que se está comportando raro, quien estaba a punto de... de..." Su voz se fugó cuando sus ojos captaron un hilo de sangre desembocarse de la nariz de su hermanito. "Oye, ¿qué tienes?"

 

Shingo gruñó, sosteniendo su frente con su mano enguantada. Usagi no sabía que expresaba más dolor, los dedos enterrándose en ese fino rostro, la sangre escapando, o las muecas deformando las facciones de Shingo. "Dime, ¿qué pasa? Shingo, ¿qué tienes?"

 

"Me está... me está buscando..."

 

"¿Quién? ¿Quién te está buscando?" No le importaba que su broche de henshin estuviera fuera de su alcance, si alguien estaba lastimando a su hermano deliberadamente, Usagi se levantaría en este momento para detenerlo y darle una buena lección. "¿Quién te está lastimando?"

 

"Usa..gi... Cálla..te... No me.. dejas... con...centrarme..."

 

Ahora fue el turno de Usagi de perder la paciencia. "Shingo, ¿por qué eres tan terco? Dime que esta sucediendo, déjame ayudarte—"

 

Un estruendo interrumpió en su escondite. Espectacularmente, Usagi miró una explosión de luz atravesar por acero mohoso, concreto con grafiti, agua, basura, ratas y cucarachas—Todo se desintegró justo frente a sus ojos como película de horror. Todo se redujo a partículas, resplandeciendo como polvo estelar. Usagi no pensó dos veces en colocarse frente a Shingo, apretando su carga frente a su pecho con recelo.

 

Sus tsubasas se estiraron, un escudo que nadie penetraría. No mientras Usagi Tsukino estuviera con vida.

 

"¡Muéstrate! ¡Quién eres! ¡Deja mi hermano en paz!"

 

"¡Usagi, no!"

 

La luz se expandió, irradiando un poder que lastimó sus pupilas. Todo fue arrasado con temblores inestables. El cristal de plata entró en movimiento dentro del capullo de corazón, neutralizando las energías-

 

-Luego los sismos se detuvieron. La luz se fue atenuando.

 

Otro par de alas se abrieron paso entre la destrucción, las sombras de sus siluetas contrastando inmensidad de la blancura.

 

Zapatillas hicieron eco. Usagi abrió sus ojos cuidadosamente... Su cristal de plata palpitando con más frenesí que los latidos de su pecho, actuando con reconocimiento, desprendiendo ondas cósmicas para entablar una _conexión_. Usagi parpadeó trastornada, _conocía_ ese resplandor. El Ginzuishou _lo_ _conocía_. ¡Sí, esta estrella la había encontrado antes!

 

Un báculo chapoteó una circunferencia de agua. Su mirada siguió la altura del objeto, luchando contra las ráfagas de poder. Alcanzó a distinguir perlas, perlas pequeñas, incrustadas en una alargada mano; una esfera cristalina—la fuente de este inmenso poder—con un ornamento de alas plateadas rodeando su diámetro-

 

—Nada.

 

Usagi fue tumbada contra suelo sólido de espaldas, Shingo sudando y jadeando arriba de ella, un pardo cielo detrás de su cabeza cobriza. "¿Eh?" Había manchas ensombreciendo su vista, fluorescentes.

 

Una gota cayó sobre su mejilla derecha. Usagi parpadeó desorientada. ¿Todavía llovía en esta infértil ciudad?

 

Sin embargo, no había sido una gota. Un gemido, diminuto y casi insignificante, le provocó concentrar su atención en el rostro que todavía le hacía techo al suyo. Una de sus manos reaccionó en instinto, sus yemas limpiando la siguiente lágrima del ojo de Shingo, antes de que ésta compartiera el destino de su precedente. "Shingo..."

 

"No puedo soportarlo."

 

"¡Baba-san, lo lograste! ¡Nos moviste con tus súper-poderes!"

 

El bulto descansando en su pecho se movió y un gorrito amarillo fue removido por Persii para lanzarse sobre Shingo, sus bracitos abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Usagi, todavía ida con el cambio de escenario y la voz en su cabeza repitiéndole _Sabes quien, sabes quien, sabes quien es_ , _ese resplandor era tan cálido;_ solamente observó a Shingo sentarse con sus rodillas flexionadas, como marioneta sin hilos. Abrazaba a Persii desesperadamente, pero sus ojos torturados con lágrimas estaban clavados sobre ella, al parecer, acusándola. Sangre seguía fluyendo de su nariz, manchando su mentón y la mota de la punta del gorro de Perséfone.

 

Usagi no comprendía. Deseaba hacerlo, porque odiaba ver a sus seres queridos llorar.

 

"No puedo soportar que otra persona sacrifique su vida por mi, ¿entendido? Puede cuidarme solo, Usagi."

 

"Shingo."

 

"No necesito de tu ayuda ni de nadie más, ¡mucho menos la de Sailor Moon!"

 

Ahora fue Usagi la que sintió sus ojos llenarse con lágrimas de coraje. "¡Te ayudaré te guste o no, tonto! Eres mi hermano. ¿Qué hice para merecer que me odies tanto? Todo lo que he hecho para salvar nuestro planeta, lo he hecho contigo, mamá y papá en mente. Para darles un mundo en el que puedan vivir felices... Ustedes son lo que le permite a Sailor Moon seguir adelante, Shingo... Aún cuando he pensado en rendirme y morir. Aún cuando todas mis amigas me han dejado y la única alternativa ha sido ver a la persona que amo sacrificarse para protegerme... ustedes me dan esperanza. Tú me haz dado esperanza.... ¿Por qué no puedo yo darte esperanza también? ¿Por qué no confías en mi?"

 

Toda lucha pareció exprimirse de la silueta de Shingo. Persii separó su cabeza para regalarle un beso en su nariz.

 

"Baba-san, no llores. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Quieres... que te cante...?"

 

Shingo sonrió en contraposición con sus sollozos, soltando a la chibi con una negación de su cabeza. "Estoy tan... cansado. No puedo aguantar más esto. Ella me mantiene con vida solamente para su diversión, para jugar como su carnada favorita. No le importa nada más. No le importa ni siquiera la seguridad de su—de Persii-chan."

 

Con cautela, Usagi se arrastró hasta sentarse a su lado. Humedeció sus dedos con saliva y levantó el mentón de Shingo para limpiar la sangre que comenzaba a secarse. Sus alas los cubrieron a los tres fielmente, para la delicia de una curiosa Persii, quien chilló con emoción.

 

"Hanes..." Suspiró risueña, removiendo un guante para acariciar, lo más delicado posible, una de las tantas plumas de su ala izquierda.

 

Usagi sintió ligeras cosquillas pero, mordió sus labios para aguantarse las risitas, decidida en curar las heridas de Shingo.

 

"¿Quién es ella?"

 

Shingo tomó su mano, la que todavía sostenía su mentón, y conectó sus miradas con ojos temblorosos. "Se llama a sí misma Sailor Cosmos."

 

Usagi inhaló súbitamente. "¿Sailor... Cosmos?" ¿Este infierno era obra de una Sailor Scout?

 

"Ella es la responsable de... todo esto." Shingo señaló con sus manos a sus alrededor, desde el cielo turbulento hasta la tierra negra y seca. "Ella asesinó a todas las Sailor Senshi. Una por una. Ella fue la que se encargó de que el suelo ya no diera cultivo. Encerró la atmósfera para que el sol ya no ayudara al crecimiento de las flores y de las plantas, o de otra clase de vegetación. Por lo menos aquí en Japón, no sé si también lo hizo en el resto del planeta. Personas inocentes murieron a causa del hambre... y ella no movió ni un sólo dedo para ayudarlas. Okaasan..." Shingo se ahogó en un fuerte sollozo que rompió el corazón de su hermana. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y en sus tsubasas.

 

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo todo esto? ¿De dónde proviene esta Sailor Cosmos, Shingo? ¿Las chicas no lo averiguaron? ¿Qué sucedió conmigo?"

 

"¡No lo sé, no lo sé!" Shingo chilló contra su hombro. "Apareció hace once años y en cuestión de días se apoderó de todo..."

 

"Baba-san. Dile la verdad."

 

"¿Nani?" Usagi se volvió hacia la chiquilla. Persii perdió toda su inocencia y dulzura infantil con su semblante firme. Sus joyas doradas que tenían como iris hirvieron con determinación, plumas acariciando su flanco izquierdo, apoyándola silenciosamente. "Pershii-chan, ¿a qué te refieres?"

 

Shingo movió su cabeza con frenesí, su espalda una tabla de esquiar de lo dura que estaba bajo las manos de Usagi. "No puedo. No puedo..."

 

"Shingo, ¿qué pasa? No tengas miedo, vamos... Dime, ¿que sucedió?" Con su tono más suave y sereno, Usagi acarició unos cuantos mechones, en busca de tranquilizarlo.

 

El muchacho guardó silencio por un rato, gradualmente relajándose en la fortaleza construida por su hermana. Sus manos subieron para agarrarse de los hombros de Usagi. Se separó. Sonrió con tristeza. Y se levantó con un profundo suspiro.

 

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí, estamos a campo abierto y somos vulnerables a otro ataque de Sailor Cosmos. No creo poder tele-transportarnos por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo. Corrimos con suerte. Hay que encontrar un punto para acampar y hacer una fogata."

 

"Baba-san."

 

"Perséfone, ahora no." La chica hizo pucheros pero, obedeció. Como siempre.

 

Usagi tragó saliva. Tenía que admitir que ella también estaba cansada. Y hambrienta. Tenía miedo además, tanto miedo de saber esta 'verdad' que Persii había resaltado, como Shingo de confesarla. No obstante, quería saber algo más.

 

"¿Nos tele-transportaste aquí? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Les ordenó a sus tsubasas retirarse, pero éstas timbraron con ganas de ser utilizadas, estirándose como abanicos. Shingo les echó un vistazo desconfiado, pero no detuvo a Persii de abrazarse de una.

 

"Una persona especial me dio un regalo antes de marcharse. Para protegerme." La sonrisa de Shingo fue ahora delineada con arrogancia. Se colocó su mochila con la frente en alto, erguido con nueva voluntad. "Lo reservo para ocasiones de emergencia, puesto que no sé como controlarlo. Eeto, Usagi-chan... ¿dónde compraste ese par?"

 

Usagi le sacó la lengua. "¡No las compré, son mías! Son parte de mi."

 

"¿De Sailor Moon también?"

 

 _Ah_. Usagi se acordó que no había, exactamente, platicado sobre el asunto de su identidad descubierta. Rascó su cabeza desprevenida. "Heh, he, así es. Oye, Shingo..."

 

"No te preocupes, lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo. Te transformaste frente a mis ojos junto con tus amigas. Pensaste que sería la última vez que nos veríamos y querías despedirte de mi 'apropiadamente'." Shingo se encogió de hombros, caminando de la mano de Persii. "Aunque no recuerdo haber visto alas añadidas a tu vestuario."

 

"Bueno, son parte de mi última y más poderosa transformación, ¡Eternal Sailor Moon!" Usagi estiró su puño con entusiasmo. Luego se desanimó. "Ano... Mi broche de henshin no lo traigo conmigo. Se quedó en el apartamento de mi novio cuando viajé hasta aquí."

 

"¿Tu novio? ¿Te refieres a ese tipo que mencionaste antes? ¿Seiya-algo?"

 

"Mm-hm." Usagi asintió. "Kou Seiya. Espera, ¡ahora recuerdo que quería preguntarte sobre ellos!"

 

Shingo giró su perfil con un rostro poco convencido. "¿Más preguntas, Usagi-?"

 

"Será la última de hoy, ¡lo prometo!"

 

Shingo suspiró. "¿Quienes 'ellos'?"

 

"Eh... Bueno, verás." Usagi apresuró su paso, con éxito ahora desvaneciendo sus alas rebeldes. Se colocó frente a sus dos espectadores con manos detrás de su espalda, caminando al revés. "De pura casualidad, ¿nunca visitaron la Tierra tres sailor senshis de nombre Sailor Star Lights?"

 

"Como olvidarlas."

 

Claro que Usagi se tropezó con una piedra. "¡Ahhh!" Un brazo la jaló antes de que se fuera de espalda. Como se estaba volviendo costumbre. "¿Las conociste?"

 

Shingo asintió, sus ojos atentos hacia el cielo, donde seria imposible de detectar estrellas. Mucho menos, estrellas fugaces. "Se aparecieron hace un largo tiempo, como cinco o seis años aproximadamente. Vinieron buscando a una hermosa mujer pelirroja, y cuando la encontraron, nos ofrecieron a muchos llevarnos con ellas a su planeta de origen. Sabían que no había salvación para este lugar."

 

"¿En serio?"

 

"Hai, rescataron a los que pudieron y a los que desearon irse. Luego se fueron."

 

"¿Y no te fuiste con ellas?"

 

"¿Estás loca? Como si Sailor Cosmos se los hubiera permitido. Tuvieron suerte de tan siquiera lograr salir de aquí con vida. Es más, hasta sospecho que hicieron un trato con Cosmos, porque todo resultó convenientemente bien."

 

Usagi no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¡Y le llamaban a ella la tonta! "¡Debiste irte con ellas, Shingo! Yo las conozco muy bien, son buenas personas, ¡te hubieran tratado bien! Kakyuu-hime es una generosa mujer—"

 

"Por lo cual no quise arruinarlas. Si me hubiera ido con ellas Sailor Cosmos me hubiera seguido y... Créeme, fue para el bien de todos que se hayan ido sin mi."

 

"Pero, ¿por qué tú, Shingo?" Usagi le bloqueó el avance, deteniéndose frente a él. "No lo entiendo, ¿por qué esa tal Sailor Cosmos está tan obsesionada contigo?"

 

Shingo exhaló impaciente, rolando sus ojos. "Se acabó tu tarifa de hoy, Usa-baka. Camina."

 

"Grrr." Sus dientes rechinaron con el coraje, que las evasiones de Shingo le provocaban. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Su hermano era su única fuente de información. Tenía que ser paciente.

 

Odiaba ser paciente. No era, para nada, su fuerte.

 

"¿Está locamente enamorada de ti o qué?" Usagi gruñó entre dientes, frotando juntos sus pulgares.

 

"¡Oi, escuché eso!"

 

Permanecieron en silencio por el resto de la odisea, Shingo proveyéndolas de agua y unos twinkies que pasaban su fecha de caducidad, pero que del hambre que tenía, Usagi se hizo del ojo chiquito. Persii cayó dormida antes de que encontraran un refugio, así que se turnaron para cargarla y no sobre-cansarse. Acamparon debajo del esqueleto de un puente de madera apolillada a las cuatro de la tarde, según el reloj digital de Shingo.

 

Usagi estaba exhausta. Bostezando como oso privado de su hibernación le ayudó a su hermano a desempacar las bolsas de dormir. Eficiente y rápido, Shingo armó una fogata con un mini-asador oxidado, carbón, gasolina y con un encendedor eléctrico de cocina. Abrió tres latas de frijoles y las colocó al fuego para calentarlas. Recostada, Usagi se arrulló con los _tlincs_ de las latas chocando dentro de la mochila de Shingo.

 

"Gomen ne. Olvidé la mochila que me obsequiaste en los túneles. Espero no haya contenido nada que en verdad necesites, onnisan." Le dijo, tiempo después de devorarse tres latas de frijoles y dos twinkies más.

 

Shingo batió los carbones con una espátula de acero. "Duérmete ya, baka-atama. No me sirves de nada andando como zombi."

 

 _Baka-atama_. Usagi cerró los ojos, con un barítono tono de voz muy conocido flirteando en su mente, llamándola juguetonamente: “ _¡Odango-atama! ¿Ima doko ni iruno?”(_ a) Haciendo todo en su poder para abochornarla en las gradas, después de anotar otro touchdown.

 

Se sentían como cien años desde de la última mañana que había Seiya compartido sus diez bentos (cortesía de sus fans) con ella y las chicas, a la vista de miles de miradas aniquiladoras. Usagi se había sentido tan superior, en la cima del mundo por ser tan envidiada. _Debe de estar tan preocupado_. _¿Me extrañará?_

_¿Me extrañará tanto como yo a él?_

 

 

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

"TIERRA.... ¡TIEMBLA!"

 

Sailor Mercury fue salvada de ser chamuscada con la explosión por las acciones rápidas de Fighter, jalando a la chica fuera del camino. "¡Oi! Fíjate a dónde apuntas eso, ¿quieres?"

 

"¡Quítense de mi vista entonces!"

 

"Pensé que habíamos acordado utilizar solamente poderes acuáticos contra el dragón." Mercury sobó su nuca, agradeciéndole a Fighter con una sonrisa.

 

Sailor Uranus saltó del techo del mini-market. "¿Quién dijo que el dragón había sido mi blanco?"

 

"Oh, lo siento, ¿sabes qué? A la otra que quieras rostizar mi cabeza y la de Sailor Mercury, siéntete libre, ¿está bien?"

 

"Perfecto, no que necesitara tu permiso antes, pero ahora que lo das..."

 

"¡Chicas, por favor, no empiecen!"

 

"¡ _Yo_! ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Tengo un plan!" Sailor Jupiter les gritó, todavía en el techo del establecimiento. "Mercury, utiliza tu Rapsodia contra el dragón en cuanto se dirija de nuevo hacia nosotros, ¿está bien? ¡Ustedes dos quítense del camino si quieren salir ilesas!"

 

Intercambiando una ceja alzada Fighter con Uranus por la pomposa orden llena de autoridad, ambas saltaron fuera del área. Fighter observó desde las ramas de un árbol. "¡Aquí viene!" Les avisó, esperando por el espectáculo. Hasta ahora habían intentado casi todo. Congelarlo no había durado mucho, encadenarlo tampoco, y fuego contra fuego había resultado en una llamada a los bomberos para salvar el resto del Templo Hikawa; para cuando lo habían perseguido (después de perder en piedra, papel y tijeras) hasta la zona urbana del mini-market, Sailor Uranus había perdido toda su paciencia (odiaba piedra, papel y tijeras; además, juraba que Healer y Neptune habían hecho trampa).

 

"¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!" El ataque bañó completamente a la criatura, directamente en su cabeza, entremedio de sus grandes ojos rojos. ¿Eras ésos cuernos? ¿Los dragones tenían cuernos? Maker y Mercury, es todo su esplendor de nerds, habían intentado clasificar a la bestia cuadrúpeda, debatiendo títulos de epopeyas, leyendas y mitologías terrícolas, espetando con júbilo que se trataba de una mezcla de los conceptos entre las Escrituras Hebreas y los Romances Medievales—y justo ahí había sido cuando Fighter había dejado de prestar atención. Era una persona de acción, no parloteo.

 

"¡Centellas relampagueantes de Júpiter!"

 

_Aaaah. Ahora entiendo._

 

El dragón fue electrocutado irremediablemente, aterrizando directamente en los interiores del mini-market. Que bueno que ya habían desalojado el área para evitar accidentes con inocentes.

 

Fighter tuvo que aplaudirles. "¡Bravo, bravo, chicas! ¡Bien pensado!"

 

Sailor Jupiter hizo el gesto de amor y paz con sus dedos. Mercury y Uranus sostenían dos conversaciones separadas con sus pulseras _intercoms_ , no dándose ni un minuto para disfrutar de la victoria. Aguafiestas.

 

"Entendido, Sailor Pluto, nos dirigiremos hacia al sur de inmediato." La peli-azul terminó la conversación, tapando su pulsera con el emblema dorado de Mercurio.

 

Uranus no mostraba tanto optimismo como su contraparte. "¿Que hay de Sailor Saturn? ¿No puede ella encargarse de ellos?"

 

"Está todavía ocupada con Sailor Mars en la nave espacial de Black Moon al este de la ciudad, ¡no seas mala, Uranus!" Neptune le ladró en una diminuta vocecita eléctrica. "Son solamente un par de unicornios, ¡dudo que sean malignos! Ugh, estoy algo ocupada, me llamas después, ¿de acuerdo? No se les olvide, en el Parque Pink KISU! ¡Ja ne!"

 

Fighter rascó su cabeza, sacada de órbita. "¿Uni-Unicornios? ¿Hablas en serio?"

 

Sailor Mercury sacudió los talones de su falda. "Sailor Pluto me informó que debemos separarnos. Un ataque de youmas se ha roto en el Colegio Juno a un kilómetro de aquí."

 

"¿Youmas? ¿Qué tipo de youmas?" Jupiter preguntó, seguramente balanceando que clase misión le interesaba más.

 

"¡Ah, no! ¡Yo no voy a lidiar con ningún unicornio!" Uranus reclamó con sus manos en la cintura. "Les ayudé con el estúpido dragón, les toca a ustedes encargarse de estos enfermizos personajes de cuentos de hadas."

 

"Oye, oye, lo justo es piedra, papel—"

 

"¡Olvídenlo!" Se dio la vuelta sin terminar de escuchar a Fighter, quien gruñó indecisa. No quería enfrentarse a ningún ridículo unicornio tampoco pero, si se dedicaba a los youmas tendría que ser sometida a la adorable personalidad de la gruñona de Sailor Uranus. Difícil decisión en efecto. "¡Ni siquiera fuiste tú la que acabó con el dragón, mentirosa! ¡Jupiter se encargó de eso! ¡Oye, tramposa!"

 

Uranus abrió la puerta de su Corvette. "¿Quién viene?"

 

¿Quien hubiera adivinado que Sailor Mercury podía correr tan rápido? "¡Gomen, chicas!" Se despidió antes de que su cabeza peli-azul se perdiera en los adentros del automóvil. Uranus tuvo el descaro de desearles _Buena Suerte_ por la ventanilla.

 

Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Star Fighter se miraron un momento, incrédulas por el súbito curso de eventos.

 

Entre los escombros del mini-market, el dragón eructó.

 

"Eeto, Fighter. ¿Ahora qué hacemos con él? No podemos simplemente dejarlo aquí..."

 

Fighter se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién dice que no? No es como si se fuera a levantar, está frito."

 

Después de pedir direcciones a la operadora hacia el famoso Parque Pink KISU, Seiya recibió una actualización por su celular de Sailor Healer sobre la Nave de Black Moon que tenía dos horas dando vueltas alrededor de la Torre de Tokio, como satélite. "Un tal Rubeus está tomando té con Saturn y Mars. Declara ser pacífico y que esperará a ser arrastrado a su dimensión correcta. Pero, escucha esto muy bien, de la dimensión de donde proviene este sujeto—"

 

"¡Sailor Healer, no creo que sea buena idea decirle!" Venus se filtró por el altavoz.

 

"¡Tu querida, adorada, acaramelada y maravillosa Odango—"

 

"Healer-san, no es tan divertido como crees—"

 

"—está comprometida a un tal Príncipe Diamante! Un extremadamente atractivo y sexy príncipe, soberano del planeta Némesis."

 

Makoto le arrancó el teléfono, ni dándole chance a Seiya de mandar a Healer al cuerno. "¡Sugoi, Venus-san! ¿Estás segura?"

 

Se escuchó una queja chillona y luego la voz de Venus burbujeó por el artefacto. "¡Hai, hai! ¿Ves lo que te digo? Usagi no deja ir a ninguno vivo."

 

"Y vaya que sabe escogerlos." Makoto asintió sabiamente.

 

"Lo malo es que no sabe compartir los shounen que sobran con sus amigas. En realidad no entiendo que tendrá en su poder para lograr embobarlos a la primera. Es como si a los chicos les gustara que los traten mal, sólo recuerda como Usagi despreciaba al pobre de Seiya—"

 

"¡Oi!"

 

"¡Gomen, Seiya-kun!" Ambas chicas se disculparon, Makoto en vivo y Venus por el aparato. "Pero, sabes que es cierto. ¿Por qué no nos ayudas a comprenderlo? ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de Usagi-chan?"

 

Sailor Venus le recordaba a esos comerciales de las pilas Duracell, específicamente al conejo al que nunca le paraban las ganas de golpear su tambor. "Bye." Cortó la llamada.

 

Cuando arribaron al lugar correcto los unicornios eran famosos. Habían una manada de niños aglomerados alrededor del trío de criaturas, jalando su colas, sobando sus cabezas y hasta tomándose fotografías con ellos.

 

"Actúan amigables." Makoto comentó después de tener su turno para acariciar al unicornio más pequeño. Parecía tratarse de una familia. "Todavía ningún adulto se da cuenta de su presencia, estamos a tiempo de llevárnoslos de aquí."

 

Seiya miró su auto, a los unicornios y luego a Makoto. "¿Cómo? Ni el más bebé entraría."

 

Makoto hizo un sonido cariñoso al unicornio en sus manos, no parando de hundir sus dedos en su melena plateada. "Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo. Podrían llamar al Zoológico o a la Policía."

 

"¿Y llevárselos presos a la estación? ¿Bajo cuáles cargos? ¿Tener pelo esponjado y un cuerno?" Una jaqueca se estaba formando desde su nuca, Seiya sentía su amenaza como un cuchillo atravesando su cráneo. "Lo lamento, no quise ser grosero."

 

"No hay cuidado, Seiya." La chica caminó hacia él, riendo cuando otro grupo de niños la suplieron en la tarea de peinarlos. Los unicornios aparentaban encantarles la atención de los infantes, bajando sus cabezas para ser acariciados desde un mejor ángulo. Seiya suponía que era lógico, por su supuesta atracción a la inocencia y pensamientos puros. "Estoy preocupada también... Sin embargo, puedo imaginarme que nadie puede estar más preocupado que tú... o Mamoru-san."

 

Seiya apretó sus globos oculares con sus yemas, despejando algo de su malestar. Liberó una risa vacía. "¿Sabes? Soy todo un hipócrita. Desde que las conocí me ha molestado la forma sobre-protectora en que tratan a Odango, como si ella no pudiera cuidarse sola. Pero... desde que la vi desaparecer, justo frente a mi, esta mañana, no he dejado de pensar en todo los escenarios en los que Usagi podría necesitar mi ayuda." Concentrarse en las criaturas de ensueño era más fácil que encarar a Makoto. "En el fondo, soy igual a ustedes. No confío en ella para sobrevivir por su cuenta. Soy el _más_ hipócrita de _todos_."

 

"Eso no es verdad." Feroz, la chica se posó frente a él, su mirada hasta al borde llena de indignación. "Estás preocupado porque la quieres, Seiya. Porque la... amas. Es completamente normal querer mantener a tu ser más preciado a salvo. Es natural que la quieras proteger." Necia, Makoto persiguió la mirada del cantante hasta capturarla con la suya. Seiya se estremeció con la pasión que encontró vibrando dentro de las esmeraldas de la mujer. "Es más, estaría bastante enfurecida contigo si estuvieras fresco como lechuga y completamente tranquilo. Te patearía el trasero, Seiya."

 

Tenía que reírse al escuchar eso. Makoto estaría en todo su derecho de hacerlo. "De todos modos-"

 

"Que sea esta una lección para ponerte en nuestros zapatos, ¿ne?" Makoto le sonrió, pero no le costó trabajo leer que Seiya no estaba convencido. Se acercó aún más, colocando sus manos a su cintura con determinación. "No hay excusa para que tengas que condenarte por preocuparte, Seiya-kun. Gracias a tu profunda preocupación, Usagi-chan sobrevivió la pesadilla que fue la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia. Nunca te condenes por eso."

 

Con el alma en su garganta, Seiya asintió, su voz apagada con la sublime ola de conmoción que entró por sus sentidos. Parpadeó acelerado para no que se acumulara la humedad en sus ojos. Este no era el momento para ponerse vulnerables. Quería colocar esa victoria en los hombros de otro, decir como solamente había hecho lo que cualquiera otra de las Senshis haría bajo las circunstancias. Cualquiera que amara a Usagi Tsukino haría lo mismo.

 

Pero, no lo hizo. A cambio, apuntó con su mano a las espaldas de la chica. "Parece ser que no necesitaremos un plan, después de todo."

 

"¿Mmm?" Makoto se tornó hacia los unicornios, suspirando con tristeza al presenciarlos desvanecerse de regreso a donde pertenecían. "Oooh, que lástima, ¡no alcancé a tomarme una fotografía con ellos!"

 

Terminaron auxiliando a Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Mars, Maker, Healer y a Tuxedo Mask en la misión del Colegio Juno. Los youmas habían resultado ser... una especie de vampiros/zombis.

 

Eso les ocurría por aborazadas.

 

"¡Vampiros! ¡Kakkoii!" Fighter exclamó después de derribar las puertas de entrada del primer piso. Un ejército de vampiros voltearon sus cabezas grotescamente hacia las recién llegadas, todo al unísono, como ovejas con colmillos. "¡Láser... de Estrella Fugaz!" Fue abriendo un camino entre el pasillo principal del Colegio. Según las indicaciones de Mercury, todas se encontraban en los últimos tres pisos del edificio, atascadas con un grupo de mal afortunados estudiantes de secundaria que se habían quedado tarde para practicar una obra de teatro. Necesitaban limpiar un camino de regreso hacia abajo.

 

"¿Por qué se me hace conocido el nombre de este colegio?" Jupiter se preguntó en voz alta, antes de electrocutar a una docena de vampiros. "Estoy segura que he escuchado a alguna de las chicas hablar de él."

 

Fighter le dio un bien merecido puñetazo a un vampiro que se había acercado mucho a su cuello. "¿Juno? ¿Es un colegio nuevo, verdad?" _Era_ nuevo, a menos que sangre de vampiro sobre las paredes fuera el grito de la nueva moda de diseños interiores. "Solamente para chicos con altos promedios, ¿ne?"

 

"Hai, es muy caro—Cuidado, Fighter, ¡arriba de ti!"

 

La cabeza, del vampiro dispuesto a asaltarla, rodó lejos de su cuerpo antes de alcanzar su objetivo. Fighter observó boquiabierta la guadaña de Sailor Saturn degollar a otros tres vampiros.

 

Sailor Jupiter no fue la excepción. "Wow... eso fue... um... algo asqueroso. ¡Aug! ¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Jupiter!"

 

"¡Sailor Saturn!" Fighter le convocó, levantándose del piso.

 

La joven le sonrió dulcemente, sus mechones lacios volando por el contorno de su delicado rostro, mientras ejecutaba a más patéticas criaturas. Se había estirado como treinta centímetros más desde la última vez que Fighter había topado caminos con ella. "¿Sí, Sailor Star Fighter?"

 

"¡Eso fue fenomenal!" Sin perder el ritmo de sus patadas y sus derechazos, Fighter avanzó hasta la Senshi para tomarla de sus pequeños hombros. "¿Dónde te han estado escondiendo? ¡Perteneces a mi equipo de hoy en adelante! Te intercambiaremos por Maker."

 

Y solamente para mostrar que tan _genial_ era, Sailor Saturn degolló otra cabeza antes de responderle. "¡Sería un honor luchar a lado suyo, Fighter-san!"

 

Cuando estaban por aventurarse al cuarto piso, Jupiter descubrió por qué el nombre del Colegio le resultaba tan conocido. La revelación se materializó en la forma de una cabeza rubia oscura y ojos verdes opacos, planchando una escoba directo en la cara de Fighter, después de cruzar las escaleras.

 

"¡Ooof!"

 

"¡Fighter-san!"

 

"¡Oh!" Fighter escuchó entre sus propias maldiciones y secretas lágrimas de dolor. "Lo lamento, ¡pensé que se trataban de más vampiros! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡En verdad lo lamento!" Una mano masculina se posó frente a ella, y a medias ciegas, la star senshi se dejó ayudar fuera del abrazo de apoyo de Saturn. ¿Cuantas veces se había caído el día de hoy?

 

"Shingo-kun." Fighter expresó con sus manos cubriendo su pobre nariz. "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

 

"Con razón." Sailor Jupiter tronó sus dedos, muy ocupada con su epifanía como para ofrecerle ayuda. "Ahora recuerdo. Este es el Colegio donde Shingo estudia la secundaria."

 

"Directo en la nariz, buen atine, muchacho." Sailor Uranus -tenía que ser- se asomó detrás de una fortaleza de casilleros, acompañada de Sailor Star Maker. _Mm, que combinación tan rara._

 

Shingo, sin embargo, no encontró consuelo en el cumplido, todavía apenado por su error. Fighter sonrió a escondidas de sus manos. Shingo lucía como si hubiera asesinado una canasta de cachorritos. "Gomen ne. ¿No se la rompí, o sí? Juro que pagaré todos los gastos médicos si es así... Aún cuando encuentre perturbador que conozca mi nombre, siendo que ésta la primera vez que la veo en mi vida."

 

Fighter sobó la punta de su nariz por última ocasión antes de dejarla ir. Se encogió de hombros. "He oído de ti."

 

Shingo frunció su entrecejo, nada impresionado con la respuesta. La chaqueta café de su uniforme estaba rasgada de las mangas, su corbata desparecida, y unos cuantos botones de su camiseta escolar habían encontrado otro hogar. Pero, a parte de daños materiales, el muchacho no vestía ni un solo rasguño en su persona. Todo indicaba que las Solar Senshis sabían como priorizar, a la hora de elegir cual protección era más valiosa.  "¿Por quién?"

 

"¿Podrían guardar silencio y alejarse de plena área de peligro?" Sailor Uranus les gritó agitada desde la fortaleza. "Estamos trabajando, por si no se habían dado cuenta."

 

"Ya nos encargamos de los primeros pisos, ¿dónde están las demás?" Sailor Jupiter hizo caso omiso a las indicaciones, así que Fighter siguió el mal ejemplo, agarrando a Shingo del hombro para no perderlo de su vista.

 

"En la azotea. Les avisaré de que ya pueden abrirse camino abajo. Más les vale ya haber eliminado los vampiros que restaban, no eran muchos." Maker estaba agachada al pie de... algo. Algo que estaba siendo escondido por la brigada de casilleros. Tenía la mini-computadora de Sailor Mercury en sus manos, haciendo cálculos.

 

Shingo suspiró, impaciente. Despeinó su fleco al frotar su frente, claramente rogando por paciencia del más allá. "Si les hubieran disparado en la cabeza, como les dije que hicieran desde un principio, todo este fumado crossover de _Thriller_ con _Stephen_ _King_ se hubiera acabado mucho más pronto." Arrogante, y sin trabas para regañar a las Sailor Senshis como si estuvieran al mismo rango, Shingo apuntó un dedo hacia su propia cabeza. "¿Que acaso no ven televisión? ¡El punto débil _siempre_ es la cabeza!"

 

Sailor Star Fighter miró al chico, luego a Sailor Saturn, quien todavía no se molestaba en limpiar los sesos de su guadaña, y tuvo una idea _brillante_. "Ustedes dos necesitan conocerse." Empujó a la jovencita para unir sus hombros con los de Shingo. "Algo me dice que tendrán mucho en común."

 

Por supuesto, que ambos adolescentes prosiguieron a sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Shingo murmuró algo incomprensible, rascando su nunca. Sailor Saturn sonrió con timidez.

 

Maker colgó su llamada con alguna de las Inners y le señaló a su líder acercarse. "Estamos investigando una fuga sobrenatural de energía de la que Tsukino-san hizo el favor de avisarnos. Creemos que es un portal que se está abriendo, aparte del responsable de los youmas-híbridos."

 

Sailor Saturn se colocó apresuradamente frente a Maker, su edad aumentando drásticamente a más de catorce años. "Reconozco esa presencia acercándose." Se agachó junto con Maker. Fighter arrastró a Shingo junto con ella para husmear mejor. "Me temo que ya sé quien sigue. Deberían alejarse de este lugar lo más pronto posible. Yo me encargo."

 

Había un hoyo negro a los pies de Sailor Maker, como una nube, flotando en microscópicas partículas. Medía no mas grande que unos cincuenta centímetros de diámetro, aunque se encogía y se dilatada. "Eso no es justo, Saturn. Tú te hiciste cargo de Black Moon con Sailor Mars, déjanos ayudarte esta vez."

 

"Tiene razón. Esos vampiros fueron pan comido, todavía tengo muchas fuerzas de sobra." Sailor Jupiter presionó el asunto, los ecos de una multitud de pasos acercándose por el pasillo anunciando la llegada de las demás senshi. Fighter claramente escuchó a Healer quejándose de las tripas enredadas en su cabello.

 

Saturn guardó silencio. Su mirada concentrada en leer más sobre el aura del portal.

 

"¿Tú te estás quejando? Mírame a mi, ¡tengo sangre en mis zapatillas!"

 

"Y no es que quiera ser mala, pero estás comenzando a apestar, Sailor Venus."

 

"¡Oi, tú también tienes sangre, Sailor Mars, lo que pasa es que tu uniforme sirve de camuflaje!”

 

"¿Quién dice que es sangre?" La inocente voz de Mercury se combinó. "Biológicamente, eso sería imposible. ¡Oh! ¿A menos que se trate de la que han consumido?"

 

"¡Arrrrg, no me causas gracia, Sailor Mercury!"

 

"Tan seria que te mirabas..."

 

"¿Ne, Srta. Sailor Star Healer? De casualidad, ¿tiene novio?"

 

"¡Oi! ¡Ni lo pienses, chiquillo!"

 

Fighter seguía observando el hoyo negro, a pesar de las voces uniéndose a la conmoción. Así que, cuando Shingo giró su cuerpo hacia las chicas debajo de su brazo que lo acogía, la curiosidad de la star senshi fue picada por igual. "¿Qué sucede?—¡Shimatta, por todos los cielos!"

 

Ver a las chicas es este instante, fue como tener un _flashback_ a aquella tarde en la casa Tsukino, donde una cucaracha en la cocina, una pantufla en la mano de Seiya y una orquesta de gritos femeninos habían contado una horripilante historia.

 

Eternal Sailor Venus estaba, en efecto, roja y apestosa. Healer tenía algo asquerosamente rosado colgando de su colita de caballo. Solamente Neptune y Mercury parecían estar ilesas. Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes, mayormente integrado por jovencitas, se encontraba pastoreado por Tuxedo Mask—¿Qué su vestuario no era blanco con negro? Estaba sucio de pies hasta el antifaz. Entre él y Neptune cargaban a una mujer inconsciente que indicada ser una maestra.

 

Shingo se mezcló entre todos ellos, Senshis y adolescentes, con familiaridad. Tres muchachas, y los cuatro únicos varones del grupo, se apresuraron a rodearlo. Una de las chicas, de tez pálida y cabellos castaños, se le echó a los brazos, besándolo directo en los labios. Fighter sonrió. Casanova, ¿ne? Sin embargo, Shingo no tardó ni un minuto en separarse de sus amigos, echando vistazos entre las heroínas. Fighter supuso que, _buscando_. Buscando por...

 

"¿Dónde está Sailor Moon?" Se detuvo frente a Sailor Mercury. "¿No está con ustedes?"

 

"Ano, Shingo-kun." Mercury, con gentileza, se agachó para tomarlo de los hombros. Sin embargo, Shingo no era ningún idiota. Con ver su expresión titubeante obtuvo su respuesta. Se escurrió de los brazos de la Inner, dedicándoles a todos una mirada llena de desconfianza.

 

"¿Está lastimada?"

 

"No." Fighter le hizo frente, levantando su mentón. "La recuperaré y la traeré de vuelta."

 

Shingo rió incrédulo. "¿Quieres decir que la perdieron?" Toda la furia de un adolescente no debería tener un impacto tan grande en todos ellos, pero lo tuvo. Ninguna de las Inners se animó a conectar sus miradas con el chico. Las Outers, aunque tenían experiencia en disfrazar sus verdaderos sentimientos, no pudieron hacerse tan invisibles en las sombras como obviamente deseaban. No habían perdido a Sailor Moon, habían perdido a la hermana de Shingo, incluso si el muchacho no estaba enterado. Tuxedo Mask era una página en blanco—Gomen, en negro. "Hay más de diez de ustedes, ¿y me estás diciendo que se les perdió?"

 

Fighter sonrió por dentro, por más inapropiado que fuera. ¿Esto era lo que se necesitaba para que Shingo articulara más de dos frases? ¿Estar preocupado por Sailor Moon? Seiya Kou no era el único con fans fieles.

 

La previa muchacha que lo había besado se le acercó, de nuevo, para tomar su mano. "Shingo, deberíamos irnos, sólo estamos estorbando en el trabajo de las Sailor Senshi."

 

"¡Hai, hai!" Sailor Venus, apestosa y toda, comenzó a arrear a los jóvenes. "Andando muchachos, la policía no tarda en llegar. Será mejor que no estén aquí. ¿O quieren convertirse en los primeros sospechosos? Están muy jóvenes para tener un record criminal."

 

"¡No se asusten si ven... unas cabezas rodando por ahí!" Jupiter les gritó mientras bajaban las escaleras, una gigantesca gota de sudor adornándola.

 

Sailor Saturn jaló del brazo de Fighter para llamar su atención. "Serás esencial para algo más importante, Fighter-san. Guarda tus energías. Yo me encargó de esto, en serio." Le insistió con sus brillantes iris púrpuras. "Esta no es tu batalla."

 

"Ese niño tiene agallas." Uranus comentó, levantándose a unísono que Star Maker. El portal estaba creciendo paulatinamente, pero ya no tenía un control o freno. "Estará confiando en tu palabra ahora, ¿no lo ves? Si te arriesgas..."

 

"Okay, okay, ya entendí. Me voy." Fighter manoteó el viento. "Pero, ten cuidado." Le apuntó amenazante a la más chibi de las Senshi. "No quiero que Odango regrese para ver sus juguetes rotos, ¿ne?"

 

"Chicas." Mercury las llamó desde la planta de las escaleras. "Otra misión."

 

"Las lecturas mostraron un ser centinela con un extremo campo de energía." Maker le murmuró al salir del Colegio Juno. Los pasillos habían estado, afortunadamente, libres de cabezas o sangre vampiresa, lo que señalaba el cierre de esa dimensión. "No se cómo Sailor Saturn piensa derrotarlo."

 

"La ha hecho antes." Fue lo último que Uranus aseguró antes de desaparecer en la noche. Las sirenas de ambulancias y de la Policía comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos.

 

Cuando Fighter miró el cielo se encontró una luna llena.

 

Mordió su labio, el que aún conservaba la marca de los besos de Usagi. El que guardaba su recuerdo para que todo el mundo lo viera. El labio que Mamoru había evitado encarar no más de una ocasión.

 

Una vez pausando a mitad del camino hacia el Ferrari, Maker sostuvo su hombro, presionándolo con solidaridad. Fighter intercaló sus miradas. Palabras no eran necesarias para su comunicación. Maker no le mintió, no desperdició aliento en consolarla con palabras convencionales. Fighter hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle. "¿Ne, cómo se siente trabajar con Uranus?"

 

"Perturbadoramente... aceptable. Uranus es una brillante aportación. Cuando quiere contribuir, claro."

 

Sailor Star Fighter rió, chocando su cabeza. "Es divertida, ¿cierto?"

 

Maker retornó la expresión. "No exactamente el adjetivo que usaría, pero, supongo que es cierto."

 

"¿Cómo te fue con las demás? ¿Qué me puedes compartir de las técnicas de combate de Tuxedo Mask? ¿Solamente les aventó rosas a los vampiros o tiene otras tácticas aparte de bailar Tango con ellos?"

 

Dirigiéndose hacia el asiento del pasajero, Maker roló sus ojos. "Fighter, no tienes remedio. Ten más respeto, es el Príncipe-"

 

Ambas Star Senshis se paralizaron.

 

"¿Nondes ka?" Fighter buscó por refuerzos en su amiga, para asegurarse de no estar equivocada. Maker estaba pasmada, no le respondió. "¿Es ésa la presencia…?"

 

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Sailor Star Maker acusó al cielo, tensión endureciendo toda su postura.

 

El resplandor de la suprema estrella aterrizando en la Ciudad de Tokio era inconfundible. Fighter _nunca_ la olvidaría, nunca sería capaz de confundirla. No cuando había sido la responsable del Holocausto de su querido planeta y la verdugo de tantas semillas estelares.

 

Para cuando a Sailor Pluto le dio la gana llamarle, Seiya y Taiki ya estaban en camino a seguirle el rastro a la visitante.

 

"Todo está bien, Seiya-kun. Por favor, no te preocupes." Fue lo primero que salió de altavoz del celular. "Ella viene en son de paz."

 

"¿Tu la invocaste? ¿Tú eres la responsable de que esté aquí?"

 

El silencio lo contó todo.

 

"Seiya, no aceleres tanto." Taiki ordenó con precaución, empuñando el celular sobre el regazo de su vestido formal de Kinmoku.

 

"Desea ayudarnos, y no estamos en ninguna posición para rehusarnos, Seiya-kun."

 

"Tiene razón."

 

"Oh, cállate—"

 

"Estaremos ahí de inmediato, Sailor Pluto."

 

"¡Oi! Aguarda un—"

 

"Tengan cuidado. Acabo de ser informada que el espejo de Sailor Neptune está captando un intenso colapso de dimensiones al norte de Juuban."

 

Seiya cerró el pico en seco. Las chicas, de la misión liderada por Sailor Mercury, se habían estado dirigiendo en esa orientación. "Shimatta."

 

La grave expresión de Taiki fue compartida sutilmente. _Maldición_ , en efecto.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Atravesé Fantasmas Para Llegar Aquí. Parte B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No puedo recordar una época donde fui tan ingenua como tú."  
> "¿Quién eres?" Luego, su cristal volvió a temblar y Usagi obtuvo su respuesta.

Usagi soñó que estaba cayendo de la montaña rusa, arroyos de lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos del terror. Seiya gritaba a su lado, chillando como ella, con más sentido de aventura que Usagi. _"¡Levanta tus brazos, Odango! ¡Levántalos! ¡Vamos!_ " No dejaba de alentarle, sus risas evolucionando a carcajadas. Usagi reía con él, gritaba con él, sus manos chocando juntas por los aires.

 

Luego despertó, el cristal dentro de su ser contrayéndose con alarma. Parpadeó para ahuyentar el sueño de sus ojos. El fuego que Shingo había producido estaba todavía vivo, los carbones incandescentes. Usagi estiró sus piernas por debajo de la bolsa de dormir. Buscó por su hermano con la mirada.

 

Se congeló.

 

Shingo estaba dormido, Persii acostada sobre su estómago, ambos roncando plácidamente.

 

Pero, alguien estaba parado sobre ellos. Usagi se sentó de inmediato.

 

Fue acostada de nuevo sobre el piso rocoso. Una fuerza invisible apretó sus muñecas contra la tierra.

 

"No puedo recordar una época donde fui tan ingenua como tú."

 

"¿Quién eres?" Luego, su cristal volvió a temblar y Usagi obtuvo su respuesta. "Sailor Cosmos."

 

La figura permanecía en las sombras, lo único visible siendo un par de zapatillas blancas y lo que parecía ser una larga capa del mismo color. Usagi luchó contra sus cadenas transparentes. Maldita sea. Había jurado proteger a su hermano a toda costa. No podía fallarle.

 

"Dime, ¿por qué soñabas con una _alienígena_?" La voz era femenina, melodiosa. Conocida. Usagi sabía que la conocía, pero algo en su mente se bloqueaba al momento de entregarle una respuesta. "¿Cómo la llamaste? ¿ _Seiya_...? No recuerdo que ese haya sido su nombre."

 

"¿Qué quieres con Shingo? ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz? ¿Por qué le hiciste esto a mi planeta?"

 

Sailor Cosmos perdió toda la melosidad. Se hincó frente a Shingo. Cuando una mano pálida se asomó para acariciar sus cabellos cobrizos, Usagi gruñó frustrada por sus intentos inútiles de liberarse. Cosmos rió cruelmente por su predicamento. "Mírate, nada más. Llegas sin invitación a mi dimensión. A _mi_ planeta. A _mi_ hogar. ¿Y me maldices por dentro si toco a alguien que _me_ _pertenece_?"

 

Usagi respiró profundo, casi ahogándose por el aire pesado. Continuó con cautela. "Shingo-kun no es de nadie."

 

"Mm. Puede ser. Pero, ciertamente me pertenece más a mí que a ti. ¿Acaso no tienes a tu propio Shingo de donde provienes?"

 

Usagi llamó a sus tsubasas, destrozando con el poder que la tenía cautivada en una batida feroz de alas. Cosmos se levantó casi al mismo tempo que ella, las dos compartiendo la coreografía.

 

"Sugoi. El resplandor de tu Ginzuishou ha madurado más de lo que pude haber imaginado." Una zapatilla avanzó hacia ella, luego otra. Usagi comenzó a temblar. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Esta presencia... Esta persona. Su corazón se oprimía con una empatía por el corazón de hielo de esta Guerrera. Un dolor ajeno se estaba colando por su mente, un dolor que era más que _familiar_.

 

Usagi levantó su mirada.

 

Se encontró a sí misma.

 

Usagi maulló deshecha. "No, no. No puede ser."

 

Sailor Cosmos se apoyó sobre su cetro. El fondo congelado de su mirada hería a cualquiera que la encarara directamente. "Tú eres la indicada." Maravilla hipnotizó su voz, como si estuviera haciendo un gran descubrimiento. "Tú eres la que puede hacerlo."

 

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿En verdad mataste a todas las Senshis de este lugar? ¿Mataste a las chicas?"

 

"Sí. _Fue_ su deseo."

 

Usagi fue obsequiada con una vista completa de Cosmos. Se fuku era... Majestuoso. Crudamente blanco, una Novia casada con el Universo, con los Astros. Era una Emperadora. Su uniforme era Puro. Era _energía_ viviente. Era... demasiado. Las ondas de calidez provenientes del cristal a su mando hicieron colisión con el guardado en su interior y fue exquisito. Una sobrecarga de sensaciones. Si Usagi no tuviera el apoyo de sus tsubasas, hubiera terminado en el suelo, de nuevo. Este henshin era Poder, en su estado más bruto. Era...

 

Cosmos sonrió, sus labios rosáceos curveándose. "Lo que algún día serás. Lo que cada una de nosotras _puede_ ser, sin importar cual sea su destino. _Yo_ soy la meta _final_. Eso nunca cambiará."

 

"El destino no existe. Puede ser modificado." Era imposible que Usagi estuviera destinada a transformarse en esta escalofriante criatura. Imposible. Usagi nunca sería... una asesina de su propia familia. "Nadie está atado a él, ninguna de nosotras. Ni siquiera tú."

 

"Ah, sí. Ahora lo recuerdo." Sailor Cosmos hablaba con una serenidad que estremecía las plumas de Usagi. Su rostro demostraba remotas expresiones que no contaban para mucho. Era una pesadilla, verte a ti misma, pero no poder leerte en ella. "Cambiaste tu rumbo. Le dijiste no al Destino." Cosmos giró su rostro hacia un lado, como un pajarito lleno de curiosidad. "¿Por... _Seiya_?"

 

Un zumbido lastimó sus témpanos. Usagi se cubrió sus oídos con un gemido. "Detente. ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Me lastimas!"

 

"Kou Seiya. Sailor Star Fighter disfrazada. Un cantante." Cosmos recitó, abriendo y cerrando los gabinetes de su memoria.

 

"Detente, basta—"

 

"Te hizo enojar cuando lo conociste. Luego te hizo sentir fuerte. Te hizo sentir alegría, menos sola. Luego te hizo sentir culpable. Te hizo odiarte a ti misma."

 

"Yamede, yateme—" ¿Era ésta la tortura a la que había sometido también a Shingo?

 

"Te trajo placer en una noche lluviosa."

 

"¡Yamede, sal de mi cabeza!" Usagi no pudo más, su Ginzuishou rebotó fuera de su cuerpo, obligando a Sailor Cosmos a retroceder con una cegadora ráfaga de luz. "No me toques—¡No _la_ toques! No tienes ningún derecho a t _ocarl_ a."

 

Como si Usagi fuera un bicho de lo más fascinante, Sailor Cosmos no apartaba su vista, labios partidos. "No puedes... amarla. Ella—"

 

"No me importa que sea una mujer. La amo con todo mi corazón."

 

"—no es Endymion."

 

Usagi parpadeó. "¿Nani?"

 

"Amamos a Endymion. Solamente a él. ¿Cómo puedes amar a Seiya también? ¿Cómo...?"

 

Titubeando, Usagi se aventuró a responderle lo más honesta posible. "Lo quiero. Lo amé por mucho tiempo, pero..."

 

Fue un error.

 

Sin preámbulo alguno, su garganta fue capturada por una de las manos de la Diosa frente a ella, apretándola hasta entumecer sus cuerdas vocales. La porcelana de su máscara sufrió una súbita transformación, los oasis añil profundos de su mirada abriendo un abismo, derramando ola de agonía tras ola de agonía. Imágenes se infiltraron a mente, sangre, gritos—Una antigua Sailor Moon, apenas una jovencita, presenciando al centro de su universo ser atravesado por un pilar de cristal maligno, las carcajadas de Metalia alimentando su rabia con el mundo—Sailor Moon perdió la total cordura y el mundo ardió a causa de su sufrimiento—Sin Endymion, Serenity no tenía razón de ser.

 

"¿Por qué no te defiendes?" Sailor Cosmos la aventó contra el piso. "Tienes el poder para hacerlo. ¡Pelea contra mi!" - _Vistes su aroma con tanto orgullo, con tanto desgane, ¿cómo puede darle permiso para tocarte?_

 

Usagi se hundió en un sollozo, sus dedos acariciando su cuello lastimado. Sus alas se acurrucaron a su alrededor. - _Lamento tanto que lo hayas perdido_... Susurró, sabiendo que sería escuchada. - _Pero, yo no soy la que buscas. Yo no puedo darle fin a tu sufrimiento._

 

"Sí puedes. Eres la única. Si no... Tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias. " - _Matarme es la única manera en la que podrás regresar a tu hogar_. "Recuerda, nadie te conoce mejor que yo. Sé cuales son tus límites, Usagi Tsukino. Quieres volver a sus brazos tanto que estás dispuesta a lo que sea, lo sé. Harás lo que deseo."

 

"¿Dou.. Dous... Doushite?" _-¿Por qué las mataste? Ellas te amaban_.

 

"Fue su elección. Prefirieron morir que entregarme el golpe final." Una por una, Usagi fue presentada con el lecho de muerte de cada Sailor Inner.

 

Sailor Mercury le había rogado detenerse, le había suplicado dejar de matar a su querida Tierra. Sailor Mars la había abrazado y con lágrimas en sus esferas ónices, le había otorgado perdón por el error que cometía. Sailor Jupiter ni siquiera había intentado lastimarla, se había postrado a sus pies. Sailor Venus había sido valiente, brillante en su amor por la justicia e intentando compenetrarse al corazón de su Hime con palabras de amor. Habían sido en vano. Serenity había desvainado su espada contra todas ellas. "Las demás... fueron tontas. Arrogantes. No pidieron perdón a su Princesa hasta el último instante." Sailor Uranus le había recordado a Endymion, así que había servido su deber con una muerte fuera de dolor, cayendo en un dormir sin retorno. Sailor Neptune había preferido la muerte que a seguir una existencia sin su amante, se había reducido a cenizas para fusionarse con el viento. Al verlas vencidas, lado a lado, eternas más allá de la muerte, el corazón de Serenity había ardido con envidia y en ese día había apagado el sol.

 

_-¡Para, no quiero saber más! ¡Detente!_

 

"Sin embargo, la última... Ella fue la única que disfruté aniquilar. _Merecía_ morir."

 

Soltando un grito ahogado, Usagi frotó su cabeza desesperadamente. Sus tsubasas batieron descontroladas, la violación a la mente de su ama siendo un delito compartido.

 

Usagi lo vio _todo_.

 

Todo. Como último recurso, Pluto había despertado a la Sailor Senshi del Silencio, tras una larga y exhaustiva búsqueda que le había llevado años. Sin embargo, cuando lo había hecho, Hotaru Tomoe ya había tenido una vida -miserable e insignificante considerados por unos- dentro de un campamento de sobrevivientes en las montañas de Kioto. Tras la muerte de su padre, la jovencita había sido acogida por una amorosa mujer llamada Ikuko Tsukino— _Oh, Kamisama_ —Usagi miró por los ojos de Cosmos, sintió su _rabia_ , su _posesividad_ , sus _celos_ por ser reemplazada; su _confusión_ por encontrar una pizca de resplandor del cristal interno de su amado, _dentro_ del corazón de su hermano.

 

Cuando Sailor Saturn había sido despertada, había dejado detrás a una familia para cumplir con su deber. Su _familia_.

 

Una familia que Sailor Cosmos había destruido intencionalmente.

 

"¿Cómo pudiste?" Hilos de sangre pintaban sus dedos. Usagi se impulsó, con sus alas estirándose, abalanzándose en contra de la estatua fría que vestía su rostro.

 

Usagi dudaba que alguna vez hubiera estado tan furiosa como en este instante. Ni siquiera cuando Galaxia había asesinado a sus amigas. Su Ginzuishou dejó volar listones cósmicos, el núcleo de su semilla estelar llamando por su broche de henshin para completar su curso. Desafortunadamente, el llamado fue inconcluso. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo sabiendo lo que tenía? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?"

 

Levantando una mano, cuatro perlas contrajeron sus dedos en un puño. Sailor Cosmos la mandó a metros de distancia lejos de ella. Usagi se amortiguó con dos aleteos. " _Ahí_ está. La chispa que necesito."

 

Incrédula, Usagi se sacudió perturbada, jadeando. Había estado equivocada antes, aquellas criaturas que la habían atacado no tenían comparación a este monstruo. Su inmensa hermosura era un cascarón. Era el maquillaje que ocultaba a una marioneta a quien no le importaba nada ni nadie, sus hilos siendo odio, poder, amargura y venganza. O quizás estaba vacía, tal vez Cosmos no poseía un corazón. Tenía que estar vacía para haber realizado este sin número de crueldades sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

 

Usagi no sabía para qué solicitada su ayuda, Sailor Cosmos _ya_ estaba muerta por dentro.

 

Su capa nadó entre las piernas desnudas de Sailor Cosmos, las dos esferas de Cristales Arcoíris de su fuku absorbiendo las llamas de la fogata.  Si se fijaba bien, Usagi podía distinguir los resplandores de ocho estrellas capturadas. Ocho estrellas domadas para servir a su Princesa. "Mañana se abrirán las puertas que dividen ésta dimensión con todas las demás. Lo puedo sentir perfectamente. Será la única oportunidad de escapar de aquí. _Tu_ única oportunidad."

 

Una cascada dorada rozó parte del rostro dormido de Shingo cuando se le entregó un beso sobre su mejilla. Perséfone fue ignorada y el coraje amenazó con volver a Usagi. ¿Cómo podía Cosmos resentir a una indefensa niña como ésta? ¡Formaba parte de su familia también!

 

"Y tendrás que derribarme para regresar a tu mundo." Cosmos conectó sus zafiros. Suspiró, movió un mechón de Shingo lejos de su frente. Luego se levantó. El glóbulo de su cetro liberó luz. "No hay otra alternativa, Sailor Moon."

 

En un parpadeo, Usagi fue abandonada. Cosmos no se despedía como una clásica villana. No hubo carcajadas malévolas, ni amenazas de muerte.

 

Usagi se dejó caer al suelo, totalmente conmocionada.

 

Vomitó.

 

El sueño perpetuo de Shingo seguía sin ser perturbado horas después, indudablemente bajo un encantamiento de Sailor Cosmos. Usagi estiró su cuello, observando el cielo nublado. "¿Seiya? ¿Me escuchas? Te necesito. Despiértame, kudasai, Seiya-chan."

 

Sin más, su henshin apareció en sus manos, el corazón dorado de Eternal Sailor Moon. Usagi brincó sobresaltada. "Pero, ¿cómo…?" Lo tocó, enterró sus yemas para asegurarse de no estar alucinando, pero era verdad. Su Ginzuishou se activó como evidencia de su legitimidad, y bandas rosadas confeccionaron su fuku a la justa medida.

 

Eternal Sailor Moon _sonrió_. Cubrió su pecho en un abrazo lleno de esperanza.

 

"Sailor Moon y Sailor Star Fighter, ¿juntas contra todo, ne?"

 

Pensó por el resto de la noche. No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Tenía que ayudar a su hermano y a Persii. Podía hacerlo. Estaba segura.

 

De ninguna manera los abandonaría a su suerte en este infierno. Pensó tanto, que Sailor Mars estaría impresionada con su convicción; dio vueltas por el campamento, y cuando sentía que estaba perdiendo el lazo con la realidad por los recuerdos inyectados a su mente, se sentó a lado de Shingo y Persii, para centrarse, para recordar lo que era importante. Fue durante una de esas ocasiones, que Shingo despertó, sus ojos engrandeciéndose al conocer a Eternal Sailor Moon por primera vez.

 

"¿Usagi?" Con sumo cuidado, Shingo se salió de la bolsa de dormir sin perturbar a Persii. "¿Pero, pensé que no podías—?"

 

"Me mandaron ayuda." Sailor Moon deseaba poder sonreírle al muchacho para comunicarle que todo estaba bien. O más bien, que _estaría_ bien, pero estaba demasiado preocupada. "Escucha, Shingo... Necesitamos hablar."

 

Solamente bastó para contemplar su rostro por un minuto para que Shingo se pusiera de pie, listo con un suspiro lleno de resignación. "Estuvo aquí, ¿no es así? Siempre que puedo dormir a la perfección es por su culpa. ¿La conociste?"

 

"Sí."

 

"Mierda."

 

"Shingo, por favor, préstame atención, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Siéntate conmigo—"

 

"¿Qué quería?" Pero su hermano no estaba dirigiendo la pregunta a Usagi. "Obviamente, matarte no. ¿Qué quiere de ti, entonces?"

 

Eternal Sailor Moon gruñó impaciente. Se apoderó de los hombros de su Shingo para detener la zanja que estaba obsesionado con hacer. Para su sorpresa, Shingo se sujetó de sus brazos con una fuerza equivalente. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, con sombras de sospecha. Por un momento, Sailor Moon juró haberlos visto brillar como oro. "Usagi, ¿sabes todo, verdad? ¿Ella te mostró todo?"

 

Sailor Moon acarició sus mejillas con cariño. El chico estaba retemblando. "Sí, sé todo. Sé lo que hizo. Por favor, cálmate—"

 

"¿Por qué lo hizo?" Shingo levantó su voz, el fuego de su mirada dejando abierta la superficie de todo su odio. Odio, desesperación, tristeza, amargura, soledad. Sailor Moon _finalmente_ conoció el corazón atropellado por todas las pérdidas de sus seres queridos. "¿Me puedes explicar por qué hizo todo esto? ¿Cuál es su pretexto? Porque no puedo entenderlo, Usagi. _Nunca_ he podido entenderlo."

 

"Perdió..." ¿Cómo podía explicarlo? La simple verdad no era suficiente. Nunca podría serlo para el alma traumatizada de su hermanito. "Perdió a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, Shingo. Lo sabes ya." Perder a Endymion en dos vidas había sido insoportable. Sailor Moon lo comprendía. Le costaba admitirlo pero, comprendía el sufrimiento de Sailor Cosmos. Ella también había amado a Mamoru al punto de perder la razón. Había estado cerca de amarlo al nivel de no importarle el resto.

 

No obstante, _ahí_ yacía la diferencia. "Y lo único que siente Sailor Cosmos es dolor y miseria. Por eso es que... esos sentimientos son los únicos que puede compartir con los demás. No soportará la felicidad de otro ser mientras ella siga con viva."

 

"Nani bakaro." Shingo negó con su cabeza, un veneno contaminando cada parte de él. Su rostro, sus movimientos. Todo. "¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído! ¡Debe de haber otra razón! Todos perdimos a nuestros seres queridos, todos sufrimos. ¿Porque su dolor tienen que ser más importante que el nuestro? ¿En verdad hizo todo esto por un sólo hombre? ¡Sonna!" Empujó a Sailor Moon y Sailor Moon se permitió ser empujada. "¿La defiendes? No intentes racionalizar sus acciones, baka. ¿Por qué tú no reaccionaste de la misma forma? ¡Tienes un nuevo novio, por Kami-sama! No te veo llorando por Mamoru-san, ¡o asesinando gente inocente por tu corazón roto!"

 

"Pero, ¡podría hacerlo!"

 

Perséfone se movió entre la bolsa de dormir. No despertó. Sin palabras, Eternal Sailor Moon decidió llevar esta discusión a un punto más seguro. Shingo la siguió sin necesitar una invitación. Ahora que la mecha estaba encendida, nada parecía detenerlo.

 

Usagi estaba petrificada por dentro. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

 

_No te mientas_. Serenity latió, el Ginzuishou endulzando sus sentidos. Usagi los absorbió a ambos con desesperación, necesitando de su sabiduría. ¿Sería capaz…?

 

Eternal Sailor Moon permaneció de espaldas. Respiró hondo. "No tienes idea, Shingo... de lo que implica ser dueña de este poder, de este Cristal que me permite ser Sailor Moon." Como muestra, Usagi reapareció, su semilla estelar aflorando en su pecho.

 

Shingo retrocedió, completamente a la defensiva por el cambio de vestuario. A Usagi se le estremeció el corazón, puesto que, _ahora_ , sabía las razones detrás de la desconfianza de Shingo hacia todas las manifestaciones del poder de Sailor Moon.

 

O mejor dicho, a todas las manifestaciones del poder de Sailor Cosmos.

 

Usagi quería nada más que limpiarse el cerebro con cloro.

 

"No sé nada porque nunca me haz compartido nada, Usagi. Eres una mentirosa. Nos mentiste a todos, a mamá, a papá—¡Soy un completo idiota por no haberlo adivinado antes de verte en plena transformación!"

 

Usagió parpadeó. "Pero, tu dijiste que yo-"

 

"Oh, por favor." Shingo sopló sarcásticamente. "¡Estabas segura que no regresarías! Pensaste que morirías a manos de una tal Beryl y por eso me lo dijiste, ¡para tener a alguien de quien despedirte!"

 

Usagi estaba tenido suficiente de ser atacada. No podía aguantar todo este cinismo, que dejaba pálido a su propio Shingo.

 

"¿Quién te entiende, entonces? ¿Estás contento porque mi otro yo te dijo la verdad o no? ¿Prefieres saberla o seguir ignorándola? ¡No puedes tener las dos cosas, Shingo!" Adrenalina la impulsó, la animó y la guió hasta quedar nariz a nariz con Shingo, quien respiraba trémulo, como un toro viendo rojo. "Al parecer, algunas cosas nunca cambian, sigues siendo el mismo mocoso consentido que quiere que todo suceda como él quiere."

 

Ambos se fulminaron con sus miradas, los puños de Shingo compitiendo con los de Usagi a sus respectivos costados, los genes de testarudez Tsukino deslumbrando. Shingo levantó su mentón en forma de reto. Usagi juró que lo cachetearía si continuaba comportándose tan grosero y cruel.

 

Sus respiraciones chocaron.

 

"¿Hubiera sido mucho pedir averiguar que tu hermana era tu heroína sin tener que perderla, para siempre, un instante después?"

 

Silencio.

 

Usagi tragó una bocanada de aire como si le hubiera pateado el estómago. "Oh, Shingo..." Intentó acogerlo en sus brazos, intentó apaciguar las heridas—Pero, por supuesto que Shingo miró el gesto como un ademán de lástima. Levantó su mano bruscamente para señalar que no lo tocara.

 

Se separó del muchacho hasta una distancia que no se sintiera sofocante. "Puede que yo no sea Sailor Cosmos. Pero, entre todas las Sailor Moon que deben existir allá afuera y yo, hay algo en común: nuestro poder es como estar al filo de un precipicio. Cualquier movimiento en falso y estamos perdidas. Y durante la caída, no nos importaría a quien nos lleváramos." Nunca había estado tan segura de lo que estaba revelando como ahora. Era algo que había sabido inconscientemente, algo que apenas ahora estaba siendo forzado a ser admitido. Y no era nada agradable. Era _doloroso_. Prácticamente, estaba confesando que podía ser corrompida como cualquiera otra persona. Era aterrador descubrirlo, y aún más, descubrirlo de ti misma. "Mamoru fue el empujón de Sailor Cosmos. El mío... puede ser otra persona. Otra pérdida."

 

Cabellos azabaches y zafiros índigos flashearon en su mente. ¿Qué haría si su estrella favorita dejara de brillar por el firmamento?

 

"Si yo perdiera a mi ser querido también... Honestamente, no sé que haría. Y con el Ginzuishou a mi disposición... _No_ _puedo_ prometerte que no me convertiría en ella. Lo lamento... Pero, te digo la verdad. No tiene que tener sentido."

 

En esta ocasión, fue su hermanito el que se acercó, el que borró la distancia. Su tono indicaba estar más tranquilizado. Sino es que más apenado. "Usagi..."

 

El silencio creció otra vez, pero ahora ablandado.

 

"Ahora, escúchame." Saliéndose con la suya, Usagi acarició su barbilla con ternura. Su pobre Onnisan. Su dulce Onnisan que era tan valiente y tan inteligente. Estaba rompiendo el corazón de su hermana y él no tenía ni la más mínima idea. "No puedo regresarte ni la mitad de lo que haz perdido. No puedo devolverte a tu persona amada. Pero, hay algo que sí puedo darte y lo cumpliré, cueste lo que me cueste."

 

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Para su deleite, Shingo onduló su rostro contra su palma, su mentón acurrucándose en la base de su mano. "No hagas estupideces, Usagi."

 

"Mañana me enfrentaré con Sailor Cosmos."

 

Como si las noticias fueran un inevitable veredicto, Shingo cerró sus ojos, una expresión de agonía derribando toda vitalidad del chico. Usagi se apresuró a tomar mentón, levantándolo.

 

"Oye, ¿qué te he estado diciendo todo este tiempo? Confía más en mí, ¿quieres? Ten fe."

 

"Soy un realista."

 

Usagi jaló su oreja sin malicia. "Baka."

 

Esmeraldas se agrietaron una fracción. "¿Quieres que mantenga la esperanza?"

 

"Hai." Usagi asintió, sonriendo. "Ten esperanza." Intentó guiar su atención hasta el bulto dormido a unos metros de ellos, las llamas creando un brillante castillo. "Por Persii-chan."

 

Shingo viró su cabeza obediente. Contempló el mismo tesoro.

 

Exhaló frágilmente. "Está bien. Por Perséfone."

 

 

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

"¿Funcionó?"

 

Sailor Galaxia asintió. "Todo indica que sí." Sus manos no se movieron ni un centímetro del agujero inter-dimensional dando a luz bajo su orden. Por ahora, no era más grande que la palma de una mano humana. Pero, había sido suficiente.

 

Suficiente para enviar su mensaje.

 

Fighter intercambió una prolongada mirada con Sailor Pluto, el viento batiendo su melena, la colita de caballo de Fighter, y los demás ornamentos del casco de Galaxia.

 

- _Confía en ella_ , la Senshi del Tiempo le rogaba con sus amatistas. - _Confía en ella porque es nuestra única esperanza._

 

Tuxedo Mask también la observaba, ahora sin molestarse en disimular. Inesperadamente, él había sido el único de su lado al mostrar desconfianza por la nueva visitante, escéptico a sus ofrendas de redención. No parecía todavía superar su propio asesinato. Todas las chicas esperaban a sus espaldas. Al menos, las que todavía quedaban. Las Outers, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter habían sido arrastradas a la deriva de otras dimensiones y eran muy pocas en el presente momento para repetir un segundo llamado. Estaban debilitadas.

 

Era ahora o nunca.

 

Fighter caminó hasta la suprema Senshi, retándola a tener el valor de encararla. "¿Por qué nos ayudas?"

 

Ojos ámbar, teñidos de arrepentimiento, devolvieron el reto. "Se lo debo a Sailor Moon."

 

"Querrás decir, se lo debes a todas nosotras." Fighter apuntó hacia Mercury, Maker, Pluto—Y si hubiera estado Kakyuu presente, también a ella la hubiera apuntado. "No tienes idea por lo que nos hiciste pasar, Galaxia. No tenemos ni una sola razón para confiar en ti. Y yo no soy Sailor Moon, no tengo su compasión o su misma habilidad de perdonar." Todas las muertes, todos los asesinatos, Odango tirada en los escombros con su estrella ultrajada, Uranus y Neptune arrastrándose en busca de un último toque de sus manos—Kakyuu-Hime gritando en plena agonía. _No_. Fighter _no_ podía olvidarse de todo esos crímenes. "Por mi, puedes ahogarte en tu culpa hasta el final de los días. No es más de lo que mereces."

 

Sabiamente, Galaxia guardó silencio.

 

La azotea de la preparatoria estaba despoblada con la excepción de las senshis. Grillos cantaban desde sus escondites. Sailor Mercury (quién se había salvado de milagro) examinada con sus anteojos el torbellino de energía maligna que había nacido desde el centro de Juuban, una esfera magenta que se había apropiado del Colegio Juno. Lucía... más que preocupada, alterada. Cuando había reconocido al enemigo lo había llamado Faraón 90 y había estado dispuesta a regresar a auxiliar a Sailor Saturn.

 

Galaxia la había detenido. Le había asegurado que Sailor Saturn era más que capaz de acabar con su antiguo némesis, puesto que ahora era más poderosa que antes.

 

Eternal Sailor Venus había establecido contacto solamente para avisar que estaba ocupada, enfrentándose a una versión corrupta de su persona.

 

Respirando profundo, Fighter despeinó su flequillo. Miró al Príncipe, por permiso para llevar a cabo este excéntrico plan. Era su planeta, después de todo. Tuxedo Mask era una muestra de preocupación y frustración. Leyó la petición de Fighter en su mirada y pausó.

 

Al final asintió.

 

Sailor Star Fighter se situó frente a Galaxia. "Así que, cuando termine todo esto, no esperes que te haya perdonado... del todo."

 

Galaxia sonrió, lo quisiera o no, el gesto trayendo malos recuerdos para la star senshi. No importó que la sonrisa estuviera libre del humor del Caos, que fuera sincera y no macabra—Fighter escuchó sus carcajadas en su cabeza y tuvo que alejarse, dejando a la mujer seguir con su trabajo de abrir la dimensión donde se encontraba Odango.

 

 

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

"Entonces, ¿el mar no es congelado y feo como este?"

 

Usagi negó con su cabeza, atando el gorrito de Persii. Al terminar, entrelazó su mano con la más pequeña. "¡Claro que no! El mar de las playas es de lo más divertido. Puedes nadar en el agua cuando hace mucho calor, y puedes jugar con todos tus amigos. A Shingo le encantaba ir a la playa, ¿sabes?"

 

"Es verdad." Shingo le alentó a Persii desde el otro costado de la unión de sus manos. Los tres caminaban, sin rumbo definido, por las calles de un distrito irreconocible. Habían desayunado frijoles con anécdotas de su infancia para entretener a Persii. "Inclusive le salvé el pellejo a Usagi en unas cuantas ocasiones, la tonta siempre se estaba ahogando."

 

Usagi le sacó la lengua, solamente porque no alcanzaba a darle un coscorrón. "También le gustaba andar de mirón con las chicas en bikini, ¡echii!"

 

"¡No seas mentirosa, Usa-baka! Tú eras la que siempre acosaba a los chicos, o debería decir, ¿haciendo el ridículo?"

 

"Oii-"

 

"¿Podemos ir algún día a la playa?" Perséfone interrumpió inocentemente, mirando a los dos por turnos. "¿Nos puedes llevar a la playa, Señorita-Usagi-Tsukino?"

 

Hincándose, Usagi le hizo cosquillas a Persii bajo su mentón. La niña se derrumbó en risitas. "Los llevaré, ya verán. Conocerás la playa, ¿sólo prométeme algo?"

 

"¡Hai, hai!"

 

"Colecciona tantas conchas de mar como puedas, ¿de acuerdo? Las necesitarán para decorar tu castillo de arena."

 

Persii frunció su entrecejo. "¿Qué es... ar-arena?"

 

"Aaaah, pues... verás." Con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, le pidió asistencia a Shingo. Él era el inteligente de la familia, después de todo.

 

Pero, Shingo estaba perdido viendo al frente, su caminata suspendida. De inmediato, Usagi se reincorporó. Siguió su línea de visión.

 

Apenas visible, la capa de Sailor Cosmos danzaba con el viento. Usagi tragó saliva.

 

Sacando su broche, se colocó frente a su familia. "Quédense aquí, ¿de acuerdo, Shingo?"

 

"Usagi..." El muchacho gruñó, como si Usagi les estuviera pidiendo lo más difícil que pudieran concederle. "Debe de haber otra manera..."

 

"¡Éh, éh! ¿Qué me prometiste?" Usagi lo calló con un dedo sobre sus labios. Shingo la observó detenidamente, luego, suspirando vencido. Antes de que Usagi retirara su dedo, su hermano capturó su mano delicadamente—

 

—y la besó. Justo sobre los nudillos.

 

Olviden las piruetas. Su corazón hizo todo un acto de acrobacias y pirámides humanas. "Eh..."

 

"Te esperaremos aquí." Intensamente, Shingo le prometió con un nueva efusión aviando sus ojos cetrinos. "Así que... no tardes, ¿por favor?"

 

Desde el primer día en que se había convertido en Sailor Moon, habían aparecido momentos clave donde se había necesitado de un sacrificio. Sailor Moon había cometido mucho de ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin sentir arrepentimientos. Su felicidad nunca había valido más que la de su planeta. Había muerto, literalmente, por _amor_. Para mantenerlo a salvo. Algunas veces había tenido éxito, otras no.

 

Despedirse de Shingo y de Persii fue un sacrificio más. Y el primero que odió realizar.

 

Quería ser egoísta. Quería robarse a su hermano, y a su sobrinita, llevárselos a su dimensión de origen para mantenerlos al cuidado de ella y Seiya, para protegerlos del mundo personalmente. Este Shingo había sufrido tanto... Merecía una vida de protección desde ahora en adelante. Un re-inicio.

 

_Y eso es lo que le darás. Un nuevo comienzo._ Usagi se recordó. Se forzó a liberar su mano. A no abrazarlos. Porque sabía que no los podría soltar si los estrechaba contra su pecho. "¿Cuídense, ne?"

 

Shingo, siempre, _siempre_ el más ágil, y al que nada se le escapaba, apenas pudo articular un sospechoso "¿Qué pasa—?" antes de ser atrapado en un túnel de energía dorada. "¡USAGI!" Urgentemente, Shingo intentó salirse de la fuerza de su cárcel, pero para la energía del Ginzuishou no existían ni las leyes de la gravedad ni de la física. Persii estiró sus bracitos hacia ella, repitiendo “Usagi-Usagi-Usagi-Usagi” al coro que su Baba.

 

Usagi continuó alejándose, caminando de espaldas. "Estarán bien. Estoy segura que Kakyuu-hime los recibirá con los brazos abiertos."

 

"¡NO! ¡BAKA! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO!" Shingo se quedaría ronco con sus gritos de indignación. "¡DEJAME IR! ¡DEMONIOS, USAGI-BAKA!"

 

"Estarán en un lugar donde si tendrán un futuro. Un futuro para Perséfone, Shingo." Usagi recitó lo que había estado repitiéndose, ella misma, toda la noche.

 

Un grito bestial fue su respuesta, lágrimas cristalinas liberándose entre luz y distancia. Antes de la última propulsión que los arrebataría para siempre de este planeta, Usagi se permitió grabarse los pequeños rostros de una familia que pudo haber sido suya. Persii estaba, obviamente, asustada por los sonidos animales de su padre, sus manitas enguantadas sosteniéndolo de una de sus piernas. Sin embargo, se comportó valiente. Fuerte. No derramó una sola lágrima.

 

Shingo fue una diferente historia: sus ojos olivos le suplicaban, la maldecían, la odiaban, y toda una infinidad de sentimientos se reflejaban, fuera del entendimiento de Usagi. "Por favor... Usagi..."

 

"Adiós, Shingo."

 

Y se fueron, parpadeando fuera de existencia, convertidos en estrellas fugaces contra su voluntad.

 

Usagi levantó su broche de henshin. "Eternal Sailor Moon, ¡Transformación!"

 

Una placentera sorpresa se desprendió al conjunto con sus palabras. Igualmente como si Seiya estuviera detrás suyo, rozando su nariz sobre su oreja, un mensaje secreto retumbó con el oleaje de plumas: " _Makenai_ , _Odango_."

 

Usagi sonrió extasiada, ¿cómo había Seiya hecho esto? Un calor especial acompañó su cambio de identidad, ruborizándola justamente en el momento donde más lo necesitaba.

 

Sailor Cosmos la esperaba, transportándose a meros metros de ella. Su báculo apareció entre sus dedos en silencio.

 

Acto seguido, Eternal Sailor Moon invocó su cetro.

 

"Sabes que puedo traerlos de vuelta." Arrogancia enmieló su exclamación. "¿Los mandaste a Kinmoku-sei? ¿Por qué? Esas alienígenas son sólo unas interesadas." Estrechando sus ojos, Cosmos se introdujo -sin invitación- a su mente. Sailor Moon rechinó sus dientes juntos por la dolorosa experiencia, pero la logró sacar tan rápido como la garra invisible dejó su primera huella. "No seas ingenua. ¿Crees que ayudaron a aquellos humanos por la bondad de su corazón?"

 

"Kakyuu-hime y las Sailor Star Lights son buenas personas."

 

Pero, Cosmos era indomable con su veneno de indiferencia. "Me pidieron a ésas personas. Me pidieron llevárselas para repoblar su mísero planeta después de que les quite a Galaxia de encima. Fue por eso que les prohibí llevarse a Shingo. Créeme, no hubo nada más que conveniencia en su acto de despedida."

 

Sailor Moon sopló tristemente. "Como si te importara el bienestar de Shingo."

 

Como lo había estado esperando, metalúrgicas pupilas se agudizaron al escucharla. "Por supuesto que me importa."

 

"Si te importara, no hubieras construido este infierno para él." Sailor Moon señaló a las ruinas, al cielo negro y a la tierra encenizada. "Si amaras a Shingo como una hermana debe amar a un hermano, no hubieras asesinado a la persona—"

 

"Esa chiquilla no tenía ningún derecho a tocar lo que es mío."

 

"¡Shingo **no** es tuyo!" Avanzó unos pasos. "Shingo no es Endymion, Cosmos. El hecho de que posea un fragmento de su Cristal Dorado, ¡no significa que viva en él! Endymion le otorgó esa pequeña ayuda para sobrevivir... ¡Para defenderse contra ti!" Estaba suponiendo, claro. Lo único que había aprendido de los recuerdos de Cosmos había sido descubrir el resplandor del Príncipe en el pequeño Tsukino. Sin embargo, Eternal Sailor Moon también conocía a su propio Mamoru, podía predecir sus razones y los móviles detrás de sus decisiones. Quería creer que Mamoru había tenido los mejores deseos para Shingo. "Por favor, no tenemos que pelear."

 

Cosmos suspiró. Bajó su mirada, algo más aparente a humanidad adornando su expresión. "Desearía que... pudiera hacerlo yo misma. Que yo pudiera elegir mi propio desenlace." Entonces, toda suavidad volvió a resquebrarse.

 

Sus cetros se impactaron, Sailor Moon tragando una bocanada de aire por la inesperada acción en su contra. "Pero, no todas somos tan afortunadas como tu. Te lo advierto por última vez, si no me detienes, no te dejaré regresar a tu mundo."

 

Sailor Moon levantó su mentón. "No me convertiré en una asesina solamente para librarte de su dolor, Sailor Cosmos."

 

"Si no me derrotas, ¿quién me detiene de seguir a Shingo? ¿Quien se interpondrá para que no juegue un poco... con tu _querida_ Sailor Star Fighter, ¿eh? Tal vez debería averiguar por mi misma que tiene _tanto_ de especial."

 

No pensó. El cristal de plata la poseyó.

 

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!"

 

Como una granada en su punto de detonación, Cosmos fue expuesta a una explosión dorada. El ataque la mandó volar. Aunque no se mostró afectada superficialmente. Eternal Sailor Moon despegó con sus tsubasas reales, y se dejó caer en picada sobre la otra Senshi.

 

Cosmos la esperó en vez de esquivarla -siempre parecía estar esperándola- protegiéndose con su báculo. Sonrió a centímetros de su rostro, completamente satisfecha. "Lo olvidas, nadie te conoce mejor que yo. Sé qué necesitas para sacarte de tus cabales." Con eso, sus propias alas se expulsaron por detrás de su capa—y lo siguiente que Sailor Moon supo fue que estaba tumbada contra la tierra, su estómago rebelándose con dolor por la patada recién recibida.

 

Un tacón se encajó encima del emblema de su pecho, "Estás siendo buscada, ¿sabes? No—No solamente por tus senshis, por otra personita. Una ex-sirviente tuya. Vino a verme. Lucía bastante desesperada." El tacón retrocedió—intercambiando su posición e impactarse en el vientre de su victima con una fuerza sobrenatural.

 

Eternal Sailor Moon gritó a todo pulmón.

 

Pero, aún así, su puño no levantó su centro en defensa. Se obligó a permanecer pegada al suelo.

 

Cosmos gruñó. "Hagamos un trato. Me matas y te quedas con mi henshin. Lo necesitarás para lo que se avecina."

 

"Jamás."

 

"Veamos si piensas lo mismo en unos momentos." Cosmos desvaneció su báculo. Se agachó hasta su contra-parte y la levantó, como muñeca de trapo, de su cuello, solamente con la ayuda de una mano derecha. Sus dedos no apretaron. Se limitaron a sujetarla. "Eres fuerte. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Láquesis fue lo suficientemente estúpida para hacerme caso, para creer mis sugerencias de como ayudarte a cambiar de parecer." El último susurro se penetró por su cráneo. El Ginzuishou automáticamente se activó para desterrar la invasión a su mente—pero Sailor Moon le ordenó apagarse, rendirse.

 

No lucharía.

 

Ya había caído en la trampa de Cosmos. No podía hacerlo otra vez.

 

Violando los pasillos de su mente, Cosmos plantó escenas de un encuentro entre ella y una mujer de origen desconocido.

 

 

 

**0.0.0**

 

 

 

> Cosmos la estaba amenazando, el centro de su báculo sobre su rostro - _"Eres una ilusa, a este paso nunca alcanzarás tu objetivo. Eres muy lenta."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Ayúdame, entonces. Te convendría auxiliarme a re-establecer el Antiguo Orden entre el Espacio/Tiempo. Podrías volver a ver a tu amado, al Rey Endymion—"_
> 
>  
> 
> Sailor Moon sintió una corriente de resignación que no le pertenecía. _"Es tarde para mi. Sé lo que merezco. Vete o no me frenaré—"_ Cosmos la liberó de su asecho.
> 
>  
> 
> Rizos naranjas se salieron de sus ataduras con la fuerza de sus movimientos. Era una bella mujer, de piel bronceada que te hacia pensar en paraísos tropicales. Elegante también, con un entallado vestido azul y tacones altísimos. Parecía una actriz recién salida del estudio de filmación. _"¡Se lo suplico Sailor Cosmos! Debe de haber algo en lo que pueda ayudarte—Algo que pueda ofrecerte para que—"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"¿Quiere negociar conmigo?"_ Cosmos rió incrédula. _"No hay nada que puedas darme para cambiar mi parecer."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Yo no puedo dártelo, pero si me auxilias... Si me concedes este favor... Conozco a alguien que sí puede darte tu deseo. Tú misma puedes escoger a tu verdugo si haces lo que digo."_
> 
>  
> 
> Sailor Cosmos hizo una de las pausas más eternas. Sailor Moon sintió su desesperación, su sed por conocer el final. Su culpa—[Kami-sama, así que no estaba vacía por dentro, después de todo, Sailor Cosmos _sí_ tenía sentimientos]—No podía lidiar un día más con esta culpa, no podía soportar las voces, los susurros y los palpitares de todas las Estrellas que tenía atrapadas en su interior.
> 
>  
> 
> Aceptó. Ayudó a Láquesis y le cumplió su petición.
> 
>  
> 
> Bombardeó la Nueva Matriz del Tiempo. Las Dimensiones fueron descompuestas.

 

 

 

**0.0.0**

 

 

 

Eternal Sailor Moon soltó su cetro. "¿Nani? ¿Tú... tú me trajiste aquí?"

 

"Fue una elección al azar." Cosmos se encogió de hombros. "Atraje al primer resplandor del Cristal de Plata que cruzó el horizonte. Suerte la mía que te obtuve a ti, la Sailor Moon que Láquesis tanto anda buscando. La Sailor Moon que causó todo esto. Tú, jovencita, rompiste al Destino. Ahora tienes una rebelión pisándote los talones."

 

Antes de darle tiempo para procesar su testimonio, Cosmos la arrojó con un potente cañonazo  de energía. Sailor Moon endureció sus alas, soportante la agonía de su cuerpo chocando con la pared de un edificio. Ni segundos después de hundirse en concreto, Cosmos reapareció para repetir el mismo ejercicio, aplastándola contra las paredes de otras ruinas.

 

"Pelea." Cosmos la jaló de un brazo, arrastrándola hasta sacarla de los escombros. "¿Qué harás cuando vengan por ti? ¿Decirles que tienes otros planes? ¿Le romperás el corazón a tu adorada Fighter? ¿Y qué le dirás a Shingo cuando lo traiga de regreso, eh? ¿Cómo te disculparás con él por ser una fracasada que no logra salvar el futuro de la última persona con vida en este planeta?"

 

"Sientes... culpa."

 

Cosmos se detuvo en seco.

 

Sailor Moon sonrió, aunque todo su rostro estaba bajo un adolorido ataque. "Te sientes culpable... por matarlas..."

 

Cosmos estiró su brazo y su báculo resplandeció fielmente, como plata solidificándose. "La culpa no me detuvo. La culpa no fue suficiente para no atravesar el pecho de Sailor Saturn con mi espada y la culpa no me frenó de sentir placer al hacerlo."

 

Con un sollozo, Sailor Moon se levantó a los aires. Gimió atormentada, la media luna en su frente destellando, sus instintos retumbando _Lucha-Lucha-Lucha-Lucha-Lucha_ y su compasión perdiendo terreno antes la vengativa luz del Ginzuishou. Su centro se deslizó entre su puño izquierdo. "¡Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!"

 

Sailor Cosmos levantó su báculo y el cristal multicolor a su mando contra-atacó. Permaneció en tierra firme, pero la longitud del cometa que liberó fue tan suprema que las tsubasas de Eternal Sailor Moon necesitaron ser bañadas con más poder para no ser arrasadas entre las nubes grises.

 

Encontraron freno, pero su dueña _no_ podía.

 

Sailor Moon apretó su cetro con ambas manos, todo su ser concentrado en sostener la erupción chocando contra su doradas plumas. Tenía que intentar purificar este poder tan ajeno, y a la vez gemelo al suyo. Si había podido salvar a Sailor Galaxia, podía salvar a Sailor Cosmos, podía purificar su alma de tanta culpa, de tanta tristeza, podía—

 

"¿Qué? ¿Enmendar mi corazón roto?" Cosmos se burló en su mente. "No puedes. ¡Nadie puede!"

 

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!" Sailor Moon imploró con toda razón desertándola. "¡Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada! ¡Por favor, por favor!" Para su asombro, el Ginzuishou triplicó el oleaje de sus llamaradas, retrocediendo casi la mitad del recorrido del ataque de Cosmos.

 

"¡Obtuviste tu Henshin por ellas, por que ellas te entregaron su amor! ¡Eres Sailor Cosmos porque ellas te lo permitieron!" _No puedo destruir su amor por ti. No puedes morir bajo tu propia mano porque ellas te protegen de hacerlo, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo yo?_ "Tienen fe en ti, aún ahora, ¡puedo sentirlas! ¡Puedo sentir su amor por ti!... ¡Por qué no tú!"

 

"Las escucho todos los malditos días y me están volviendo loca." Su enemiga respondió. "Es tarde para mi, Eternal Sailor Moon. Soy una asesina, ¿no lo entiendes? Soy... ¡la parte de ti que nunca debería existir!"

 

"¡No, no, no, no, no!" Sin embargo, era verdad. Su corazón se lo decía, su alma—No podía fallarle a Shingo o a Persii. Oh, linda Perséfone. No había aparecido a tiempo para salvar a la madre que ni podía recordar, pero Sailor Moon podía otorgarle un futuro. Si no detenía a Cosmos, ella invadiría Kinmoku, se vengaría con Sailor Star Fighter y con Kakyuu—

 

—La decisión fue hecha. Su Ginzuishou cambió el origen de su ataque.

 

Ya no para purificar.

 

"¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!"

 

Sino para aniquilar.

 

Para su profundo terror, Sailor Cosmos, de repente, desactivó su fuente de poder, apagándose como una flama, y Sailor Moon no pudo hacer nada más que observar como el magnífico torrente de su Ginzuishou envolvió totalmente a su gemela.

 

Quiso gritar, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras. Quedó atónita.

 

Fue como presenciar esa famosa escena de la Historia de la que tanto les gustaba a su sensei hablar. Fue como presenciar la _misma_ tragedia. Un manto dorado cubrió acres y acres de territorio, olas doradas desvaneciendo gradualmente.

 

"No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué he hecho?"

 

Había silencio en su cabeza.

 

"Kami-sama." Sailor Moon cubrió su rostro. "Oh, Kami-sama... Perdóname, por favor, Shingo, perdóname…"

 

_THUMP-THUMP._

 

"¡Ah!" Sailor Moon parpadeó.

 

Ese latir...

 

_THUMP-THUMP._

 

Voló a tierra, donde la magia ya estaba siendo reducida a polvo cósmico. "Sugoi, ¿podrá ser posible...?"

 

Era _más_ que posible.

 

Sailor Cosmos estaba postrada de rodillas, sus manos deteniéndola para no besar el piso. Sus alas se habían desparecido. Sailor Moon voló aún con más velocidad, abriendo sus brazos de par en par.

 

"¡Sailor Cosmos! ¿Te encuentras bien?" Estiró su guante, dispuesta a ayudar a su doppelgänger—

 

—Cosmos la impactó con su báculo, forzándola brutalmente a aterrizar lejos de ella.

 

"Augh." Sailor gimió sorprendida. Se recuperó con la ayuda de sus tsubasas, quienes las levantaron sin problema alguno. "Pero, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Estás loca?"

 

"Termínalo." El fuku de Cosmos era un desastre, una masacre de seda blanca, odangos semi-sueltos y pies desnudos. Su pálida piel estaba marcada con moretones, hebras de sangre salían por los bordes de su boca. Sin embargo, su majestuosidad seguía presente, hasta en la manera que se levantó con el impulso de su báculo.

 

Temerosa por lo que seguiría, Sailor Moon la observó caminar hasta ella como una mujer poseída.

 

Sus dementes ojos azules eran opacos, casi grises. "Estoy cansada de tus juegos." Bajo un secreto conjuro de su espíritu herido, Cosmos transformó su báculo en una hermosa espada, su letal hoja de doble filo causándole escalofríos.

 

Cosmos la tiró a sus pies.

 

"Termínalo. _Ahora_."

 

"No." Retrocediendo, Sailor Moon se sintió enferma. _Esa_ espada. Había sido con _esa_ espada...

 

"Shimatta, no seas cobarde." Cosmos la estampó como insecto sobre el concreto, sus habilidades telequinéticas permaneciendo intactas. La suprema Senshi se paró sobre ella y comenzó a extraer una enorme esfera de energía del cristal de su pecho. Alzó sus manos para lanzársela directo a Eternal Sailor Moon—

 

"¡LÁSER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!"

 

 

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

—El mundo se detuvo.

 

No había otra forma de explicarlo.

 

No importó la silueta de Sailor Cosmos cesando de acosarla, siendo mandada como hoja de papel fuera de su vista. No importó que su garganta se cerrara con la conmoción, o que su cuerpo siguiera inmóvil.

 

Cuando el rostro preocupado de Sailor Star Fighter hizo acto de presencia frente a sus ojos, polvo animado por sus botas, _nada_ mas importó.

 

No importó, porque se tiró a los brazos de su heroína en cuanto la vio, librándose como si las cadenas nunca hubieran existido, con tanta entusiasmo que tiró a Fighter al piso antes de que ambas abrieran la boca. Eternal Sailor Moon maulló algo indistinguible en el pecho de la star senshi, probablemente una mezcla de "Seiya" con "Ai shiteru", o quizás "Viniste" con "Te extrañé tanto"—Todo su vocabulario se perdió en un ahogado sollozo.

 

"Sailor Moon." Fighter gimió contra su cuello, besándola, respirándola—La abrazó con tanto ímpetu, con tanta pasión y posesividad. "Odango, Odango, _mi_ Odango—¿Estás bien?" Murmuró contra frente, gruñendo, llorando con ella, nunca dejando de bañarla con diminutos besos. "Que pregunta tan tonta, claro que no estás bien." Fighter se adueñó de su adolorido y empapado rostro, alzándolo con sus firmes manos y con una hambrienta mirada. La besó directo en los labios. "¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te librarías tan sencillo de mí? ¿Qué no te encontraría?"

 

"Mmmg. Figh-Fighter-chan."

 

"Vamos, vamos, vamos." Levantándola al mismo ritmo de sus besos, Fighter tomó la iniciativa. Como siempre. Comenzó a guiarla de la cintura con urgencia. A unos metros de ellas, Sailor Moon vio, literalmente, un par de puertas abiertas, en espera. Compartían la misma fachada que la de de las Puertas que Pluto cuidaba. "Tenemos que irnos, vamos, Sailor Moon, las puertas no estarán abiertas por mucho tiempo—"

 

Ahí fue cuando lo vio, el fin de esta historia.

 

Una aureola plateada se aproximó directamente hacia las espaldas de Sailor Star Fighter, imperdonable y letal, una muerte segura al comando de su Emperadora.

 

Sailor Moon empujó a Fighter contra el piso y empuñó la espada.

 

Fue más fácil de lo que hubiera, alguna vez, imaginado remotamente en su vida. Las hojas afiladas no se encontraron con ningún impedimento, deslizándose sin producir un sonido. Era injusto. Era injusto que asesinar a alguien fuera algo tan... limpio. Un acto tan mudo, como si Sailor Cosmos no importara ni en los últimos instantes de su vida.

 

Cosmos tragó aire con ojos gigantescos. La energía se redujo a chispas bajo sus palmas desnudas, y en cambio, bajaron, buscando, descansando sobre los dedos de Eternal Sailor Moon. Con una sonrisa, empujando su propia espada para enterrarla a través de su estómago. Hasta que ya no existiera más que encajar. Sailor Moon se obligó a conectar sus miradas.

 

"Perdóname, onegai... Perdóname."

 

Labios partidos, todavía sonrientes. "Domo arigato… gozaimasu, Eternal Sailor Moon."

 

"Cosmos."

 

"Vino por ti—¿Ella es...?" Diminutamente, apuntó con su mentón hacia donde Fighter estaba reincorporándose, a salvo, detrás del escudo de tsubasas de Eternal Sailor Moon. "Brilla contigo... Tu Ginzuishou la acoge como si fuera adicto... a su estrella..." Hermosos párpados descendieron, serenos, satisfechos. Sailor Moon gimió con otro llanto derrumbando su pecho—Inhaló cuando sintió una mano ensangrentada sujetar su broche. Al instante, una ráfaga de abrasadora calidez comenzó a invadirla. "Sin embargo, no será suficiente... Necesitas más..." Sus acciones no fueron claras para Sailor Moon hasta que se percató de como el cuerpo de Cosmos se transparentaba con cada parpadeo.

 

"¿Qué haces?" Fue una estúpida pregunta, puesto que Sailor Moon estaba sintiendo la recarga de su Ginzuishou hasta las puntas de sus plumas. "Cosmos, no, no, no puedes—"

 

- _Tienes que reparar lo que hice... Aquí tienes la llave para sellar todas las puertas, Eternal Sailor Moon. Se activará en el momento de tu partida._

 

Un capullo de luz las envolvió súbitamente, Fighter gritando su nombre confundida—Cosmos desapareciendo—Usagi luchando por respirar, por mantener dentro de sí el magnifico fragmento de energía—

 

—Una fecha fue sembrada en su mente. Una fecha clave. Un último regalo de agradecimiento.

 

 

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

> Caminando,
> 
> voy buscando pistas,
> 
> caminando.
> 
> Tu no estás,
> 
> y voy contando
> 
> cuantos años llevo caminando.
> 
> Voy andando,
> 
> con las mismas piedras,
> 
> tropezando.
> 
> **—Alex Syntek, _Hasta el fin del mundo_.**

 

 

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

Shingo concentró todas sus fuerzas en empujar la puerta de la azotea. Las escaleras no habían sido un reto fácil, no con Eternal Sailor Venus apoyándose en él a cada escalón. Pero, lo más arduo estaba hecho, una simple puerta sería no se interpondría en el camino de Shingo. "No apoyes tu pie, Sailor Venus, aumentaras el daño en tu rodilla."

 

"Eres tan inteligente, Shingo-kun. Sin olvidar, mandón. Serías un buen enfermero."

 

"No me gusta la sangre."

 

"¿Qué te gusta entonces?" Sailor Venus preguntó con una voz tan escandalosa que hizo eco a los cuatro vientos. El viento se vengó con despeinar su largo cabello mientras avanzaban a la azotea.

 

Shingo dio tres pasos. Luego se detuvo, Venus todavía colgando de sus hombros.

 

Sailor Moon yacía desmayada en el concreto del techo de la preparatoria. Su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Sailor... ¿Fighter? Todas las demás Sailor Senshi las rodeaban, preguntando, llamando por su líder, riendo de alegría, unas llorando con felicidad; en resumen, haciendo un total barullo—Y si no hubiera sido por la queja de Fighter de dejarlas respirar, Shingo no hubiera podido echar un vistazo. Fue una suertuda coincidencia.

 

"Sailor Moon." Un aliviado suspiro fue recibido de su lado derecho. "No lo imaginé, entonces. En verdad está aquí. Sugoi." Venus susurró con reverencia. "La recuperó, Fighter la trajo de vuelta."

 

Shingo se limitó a murmurar entre dientes.

 

"¡Sailor Venus! ¿Estás bien?" La conocida voz de Sailor Jupiter trasladó la atención de casi todos hacia ellos. Mercury y Mars se apuraron a su rescate, compartiendo el peso de la Senshi entre las dos, para que Shingo pudiera estirar sus adoloridos músculos.

 

Fue en pleno estirón de sus brazos que se percató de la partida de Tuxedo Mask, silenciosa y desapercibida. Extraño. ¿No era acaso el novio de Sailor Moon? ¿Por qué la abandonaba de esa manera?

 

"Nada que la grandiosa Sailor Venus no pueda enfrentar, chicas." Con su signo de amor y paz, Venus sonrió rejuvenecida, como si la mera presencia de Sailor Moon la hubiera curado de toda herida. "Bueno, tal vez si haya sido trabajo duro, pero siempre pude contar con la ayuda de Shingo-kun, ¿ne? Les digo chicas, este niño tiene unos derechazos de miedo, ¡ojalá lo hubieran visto! Noqueó a tres youmas por su propia cuenta."

 

Avergonzado, Shingo intentó esconderse en las sombras. Sin embargo, muchas de las senshis estaban distraídas. Solamente Mercury comentó sobre su valentía, y Jupiter le agradeció cálidamente su asistencia. Las Sailors que compartían el mismo uniforme que Fighter estaban ocupabas en una esquina, murmurando y... echándoles miradas furtivas a una mujer de armadura dorada, desconocida para los ojos de Shingo. ¿Sería otra nueva Sailor?

 

Parecía tianguis de Sailor Scouts, ahora que lo pensaba.

 

Sailor Mars permanecía hincada al costado de Sailor Moon, acariciando sus manos con preocupación. Sin embargo, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, así que se podía tomar como buen presagio, ¿cierto?

 

Sus tripas gruñeron. Shingo suspiró. Era hora de regresar a casa, su madre lo iba a matar. Y como premio extra, la chillona de Usagi se le echaría encima por 'preocupar a su madre'. Tenía que llamar a Mika también. Regresándose por el mismo rumbo por el que había llegado, Shingo tomó el ejemplo de Tuxedo Mask de irse sin despedirse. Todas lucían con las manos llenas. Él sólo había querido asegurarse de que Sailor Venus recibiera ayuda.

 

Abrió la puerta de la azotea únicamente lo necesario. Estaba exhausto. Volteó por última vez hacia Sailor Moon, para despedirse de heroína en la privacidad de su mente. Quería asegurarse de que, en realidad, estuviera en buenas manos.

 

Presenció listones rosados desvestir a la Senshi del Amor y la Justicia, siendo reemplazada por pantalones cargos (que habían visto mejores días), unos tennis rotos (de vil vagabundo), una chaqueta (de mala muerte), y unas muy conocidas colitas de conejo.

 

Shingo parpadeó.

 

Frunció su entrecejo.

 

La mujer protegida por Fighter comenzó a despertar. Mars la animó con suaves llamados de "Vamos, Usagi-chan, ¡despierta, baka!" Fighter besó su frente, luego su mejilla cuando Usagi levantó su cabeza ligeramente. La llamó "Odango".

 

Como reacción en cadena, todas las demás presentes volvieron a invadir a Fighter y a su carga, ahora sí, siendo inconfundibles los emocionados "¡Usagi!" "Usagi-chan, ¡vaya susto que nos diste!"

 

Shingo parpadeó.

 

Se dio la media vuelta. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, lo más discreto posible. Respiró hondo.

 

Y bajó las escaleras.

 

Su madre lo castigó por el resto del mes. Le retiró sus derechos a la computadora, a los videojuegos y a su patineta. Después lo sentó y lo consintió con una suculenta cena. Shingo llegó tan lejos como tomar la bocina telefónica en sus manos, pero, nunca marcó el número de la casa Mika.

 

Usagi no regresó. Cuando Shingo le preguntó a su madre sobre el asunto, Ikuko le contó que Ami Mizuno la había llamado para avisarle que todas estaban bien, pero que Usagi se había asustado tanto por los extraños eventos, que no quería salir de debajo de su cama. Le había prometido que mañana la traería Makoto en persona, de las orejas si fuera necesario.

 

Su madre se lo había creído todo.

 

Shingo quería agarrarla a coscorrones. ¿En verdad se creía la excusa tan mediocre?

 

Pero, entonces, contempló: _"Tal vez ella lo sabe también. Tal vez todos lo han sabido menos yo, hasta ahorita."_ Paranoico, se escapó a su habitación sin darse una ducha.

 

No durmió en toda la noche. A pesar de que tanto dolían sus extremidades.

 

Pensó en Sailor Moon, en que tanto la había admirado _todos_ _estos_ _malditos_ años. Hizo cálculos. Contó los años desde la primera aparición de las Sailor Senshis en Japón. Se sintió de lo más idiota. Pensó en todas las otras noches donde había imaginado que tan grandiosos sería tener una cita con la Senshi Lunar, en como Mika solía _celarlo_ cuando se trataba de la justiciera—Y enseguida devolvió su cena en el cesto de basura.

 

Se sentía como todo un pervertido.

 

¡Pero, no era justo! ¡No era su culpa!

 

"Esa baka..." Hundió su cara en las almohadas, colorado hasta las orejas. "Esa tonta Usagi... Tenía que ser... ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada? ¡Que humillación!"

 

Shimatta, ¡necesitaría terapia por el resto de su vida!

 

 

 

 


	3. Atravesé Fantasmas Para Llegar Aquí. Parte C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parecía que se estaba convirtiendo en una tradición ser la causa de culpa para Usagi.

**(9).(9).(9)**

**_-Al Siguiente día._ **

**Residencia Kou.**

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

Ser hombre alrededor de las formas femeninas de Yaten y Taiki era... perturbador. Tenía que alejar a Yaten del balcón a toda hora para evitar paros cardiacos con los paparazzi (vaya sorpresa que se llevarían con la descarada blusa de Yaten, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación). En vista que había tenido que dormir en el sofá con Taiki (sus habitaciones no estaban listas todavía, y a este paso, Seiya se encargaría de que nunca lo estuvieran), la amargada bruja estaba dispuesta a hacerlo desatinar con todas las ocurrencias posibles.

 

Taiki no era una inocente tampoco.

 

Seiya había concluido que era una _neurótica de closet_ , su compulsión por sacar todas las cajas de pizza, envolturas viejas de entre los sillones, chicles pegados debajo de la mesa, y todo lo que le pareciera impuro y fuente de gérmenes, siendo su pista más grande.

 

"Están locas." Seiya se gruñó con sólo su persona como audiencia, terminando de aspirar el recibidor para que Taiki no le arrancara la cabeza. A pesar de que ya había corrido a la prima dona de Yaten de su piano, los peligros parecían no cesar. "Oye, cuidado con esa pintura de uñas, baka, ¡estos documentos son más importantes que tu trasero!" Seiya alcanzó a rescatar sus fólders manila que contenían gran parte de sus canciones recién compuestas. "Te lo advierto, Yaten, una más y te mando a hospedar a un motel del bajo mundo."

 

Yaten ni pestañeó a su amenaza. "Entonces, tendrías que lidiar con el gran escándalo de YATEN KOU, SIN HOGAR, ¿RECHAZADO POR SU HERMANO Y SU NUEVA FAMA? Sabes que me atrevería." Yaten continuó decorando su pulgar con el frasco de pintura de Usagi. Adicionalmente, también había robado del guardarropa de Odango unos pantaloncillos, una camiseta y un, muy necesitado, sostén. "En vez de estar molestándome ¿por qué mejor no vas a preguntarle a Taiki sobre el desayuno? Me estoy muriendo de hambre."

 

Taiki estaba muy ocupada desinfectando la cocina. Seiya tendría que pedir alimento por teléfono. Aunque Yaten no tenía que enterarse de esa parte. "Primero que nada, son las tres de la _tarde_. En segunda, no soy tu criado. Pregúntale tú. En tercera, ponte algo decente encima, ¿quieres? Sé que andas desesperada pero, no todo ser vivo quiere ver tus deformidades."

 

"Bla, bla, bla, bla." Yaten parloteó en una pésima imitación de Seiya, encendiendo la televisión para ignorarlo con más acorde.

 

Los menús de comida rápida estaban en la recámara. Cuando entró escuchó la regadera andando, junto con las llaves de la tina. Seiya se contuvo afuera de la puerta del baño.

 

No se atrevió a tocar. Relamió sus labios antes de alzar su voz.

 

"Odango, ¿tienes hambre? Estoy a punto de ordenar el desayuno diurno."

 

La regadera se cortó.

 

"Ano... Todavía no me siento... muy hambrienta, Seiya."

 

Peligro. Seiya se tragó su suspiro. Usagi no había comido nada desde su regreso, ¿y que peor síntoma podía existir? "¿Tu estómago todavía te duele? Ni siquiera se te antoja... ¿un plato de cereal, tal vez?" _Por favor, Usagi. Coopera conmigo._ "¿Qué tal un licuado, al menos? ¿Mm?"

 

No hubo respuesta. El agua siguió corriendo.

 

Seiya guió su frente contra la puerta, golpeándola un par de veces. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de como actuar, de como ayudar a Usagi cuando no conocía siquiera el problema. "Bombón."

 

"...Un licuado no estaría mal." La voz floja de Usagi alertó los agudos sentidos de Seiya. Ese tono vidrioso era inconfundible para él. Sin molestarse en pedir el paso, Seiya giró la perilla.

 

Desnuda, Usagi estaba sumergida hasta el mentón dentro de la tina. Observaba su mano derecha como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. Cuando Seiya se sentó en la orilla de cerámica, Usagi intentó hundirla también, pero Seiya fue más veloz. La secuestró entre las suyas, en silencio. Usagi huyó de sus ojos detectives, dejando caer su cabeza en la cabecera de la tina. Lucía terrible, desvelada, como si la noche dormida en los brazos de Seiya no hubiera contado para nada. Sus ojos estaban rojizos, y Seiya sabía que cualquier cosita que saliera de su boca ‘a lo idiota’ sería incentivo suficiente para hacerla estallar.

 

"Debo advertirte que Taiki encontró tu escondite secreto de M&M's." Sobó cada dedo con sumo cariño. Tanto como las cutículas, como las uñas, estaban oscuras con mugre, así como también, con una sustancia que parecía ser aceite de automóvil. _Supongo que es mucho pedirle al Ginzuishou que te libre de toda suciedad además de todas tus heridas_. Descolgó una de las muchas esponjas de baño, la mojó y la frotó con el jabón de coco que descansaba a los pies de la tina. "No está nada impresionado con la familia de hormigas que han proclamado la maceta de la sala como su nuevo hogar."

 

"Ups." Con una sombra de culpa en su expresión, Usagi sumergió su cabeza por unos segundos. Seiya se dedicó a su tarea, delicadamente limpiando el primer dedo, rechazando su anterior misión de ordenar comida. Que Taiki lidiara con Yaten, para variar. Dos odangos despeinados por el agua regresaron a la superficie, sacudiéndose como una rata mojada. Seiya le sonrió, su corazón expandiéndose con victoria al recibir una, igualmente dulce, de parte de la chica.

 

Prosiguió al dedo siguiente.

 

Usagi lo observó durante todo el proceso. Sus miradas se saludaron en unas cuantas ocasiones, los luceros de su novia aligerándose con cada segundo que alargaba el lapso de silencio entre los dos. Aunque no había sido intención de Seiya, cierto aire de romance se transpiró por el opulento baño. Había sido antes de levantarse de la cama la última vez que había besado a su Odango, clandestinamente. Usagi había estado profundamente dormida, enroscada como rollo de sushi. La había abrazado toda la noche, aterrorizado de sentirla desvanecer, y el sentimiento había sido mutuo, si uno se basaba en las fuerzas de Odango por atar sus cuerpos juntos.

 

Seiya la había sentido temblar a diferentes horas de la madrugada, llorar contra la almohada, y aunque le había preguntado razones, Usagi siempre había sellado sus dudas con tiernos besos. Seiya le había permitido salirse con la suya entonces... Abrumado con su esencia, con su calor, con la piel debajo de sus yemas. Tenerla de vuelta había sido lo única de importancia.

 

Una mano húmeda acarició su mentón en cuanto Seiya terminó de enjuagarla. "No te he agradecido todavía, ¿cierto? Por ser mi sexy héroe de armadura de cuero."

 

Seiya se permitió ser mimado por los listos dedos de su novia, "Yo debería estar agradeciéndote a ti, Odango. Me salvaste, justo a tiempo."

 

"Nos lo prometimos, ¿recuerdas? Tu me proteges, yo te protejo." Amor relucía por sus hermosos ojos, pero Seiya no era un idiota, podía encontrar mas dimensiones, de las esperadas, a las ventanas del alma de Odango. Y reconocía la _misma_ tristeza y la _misma_... culpa. Seiya besó las dos palmas con ternura.

 

Parecía que se estaba convirtiendo en una tradición ser la causa de culpa para Usagi.

 

"Oh, Seiya... No estés tan preocupado."

 

"¿Cómo no puedo estarlo?" Dirigió sus ojos hacia el agua, sin remordimiento apreciando el bello cuerpo a su disposición. "No hablaste en toda la noche, no tienes hambre. Has tomado más de cinco duchas. Se que haz llorando... Pero, te rehúsas a platicar conmigo. Trato de darte tiempo para ajustarte... Pero, la verdad, me estás asustando."

 

"No es que no quiera contarte, Seiya. Es solamente que... no sé por donde empezar." Suspirando con tanto sentimiento que lo conmovió, Usagi lo soltó para abrazar sus piernas, retando el otro lado de la tina. "Honestamente... no entiendo como es que... todavía puedes desear verme."

 

"No digas eso."

 

"¡Es verdad!" Usagi chapoteó el agua infantilmente. "Después de... Soy una..."

 

"¿Asesina?" Seiya vio rojo, levantándose descarriado. "¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir? ¿Que eres una asesina?"

 

"Seiya." Usagi enterró su cara entre sus rodillas.

 

"Bueno, si así como te sientes imagina como me siento yo. Después de todo, fue por mi culpa que usaste esa espada—"

 

"No, nada de esto es culpa tuya, Seiya. Nunca me arrepentiría de mantenerte a salvo, esa no es..." Usagi gruñó con frustración. "No me entiendes."

 

"Ayúdame a entenderlo, entonces, Usagi." Con manos a la cintura, Seiya se contuvo a duras penas. Quería destrozar algo, lo que fuera. Algo que crujiera contra sus nudillos, algo que le brindara dolor y satisfacción. "Cuéntame la historia completa para comprender de lo que estás hablando."

 

Usagi levantó su rostro, titubeante a mirar a Seiya. Sin embargo, el cantante aborreció verla tan vulnerable dentro de la enorme tina. Se hincó frente a ella, acariciando su espalda desnuda para mantenerla tibia y espantarle la piel de gallina. Usagi gimió levemente y se estiró como flor para jalarlo de la camiseta, escondiendo su rostro mojado en su pecho.

 

Seiya hizo un último intento, besando un hombro húmedo.

 

"No estás sola, Odango. Para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte con cualquier carga. Lamento tanto que te haya obligado a ir contra tu naturaleza. Se que odias... asesinar a tus enemigos."

 

"No tienes nada de que disculparte. Lo haría de nuevo, si tuviera." Una manita se deslizó a escondidas hasta tomar los cabellos de su nuca. Se apoderó de su cuello y Seiya no supo para _qué,_ hasta que sintió los labios de Usagi incrustarse a los suyos. Abrió su boca instintivamente, persiguiendo la cómplice que aguardaba en el interior. Por la apasionada forma en que Odango lo devoró, retando la lengua de Seiya con malicia y urgencia, el muchacho adivinó que Usagi estaba tomando valor. Cuando los besos avanzaron hacia su cuello, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

 

"Lo intentaré. Pero, ven aquí... Métete conmigo." Los jalones fueron claros. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Seiya se quitó su camiseta. Usagi se sorprendió a sí misma con un oleaje de carcajadas, al ver a Seiya introducirse al agua con sus bóxers intactos. Por si fuera poco, su introducción fue de lo más desastrosa, vaciando la mitad del agua de la tina en el suelo. "¡Seiya, no seas payaso! Taiki te va a matar. ¡Mira! El agua está alcanzando la alfombra de la recámara." Sus risitas fueron amortiguadas por el pecho del cantante, y evolucionaron a un chillido escandaloso (como era su estilo) cuando su cuerpecito fue alzado y acomodado sobre el regazo de Seiya.

 

"No es su recamara, no tendrá ningún derecho de andar husmeando por aquí." Estiró su mano hacia la fila de diferentes esencias, sales, shampoos, acondicionadores, cremas de depilación, enjuagues y botellas para burbujas, escogiendo una al azar. "Veamos. Mmm. Piña Colada." Se encogió de hombros después leer la etiqueta. No sonaba a algo que él compraría, así que ya podía imaginarse a una culpable. "Hay que brindarle más alegría a este lugar. Ya sé que estabas muy contenta con tu festival de amargura, a punto de cortarte las venas con los cepillos de dientes—"

 

"Oi." Usagi intentó ahogarlo, pero fuerza física no estaba en su departamento. "Y yo que creía que ya habías aprendido a ser un novio sensible."

 

"Pensé que me amabas por ser divertido, no sensible—Oye, ¿a dónde crees que vayas?" Seiya jaló al cuerpo fugitivo de la rubia de vuelta a donde pertenecía. Usagi intentó de tragarse sus risas para hacer un buen teatro de estar ofendida. Cuando vio toda la cantidad de loción que Seiya estaba drenando, Usagi lo volvió a regañar. "Seiya, ¿qué haces? Solamente tienes que echar unas gotas, ¿no leíste las instrucciones? Casi vacías toda la botella, ¡Minako me lo acababa de regalar!"

 

"Son burbujas, ¿qué puede pasar? ¿Ser asfixiados? Vamos, ayúdame." Tomándola de las muñecas Seiya le enseñó a aletear sus manos para producir más y más burbujas en sus alrededores, sonriendo a los murmullos de Odango de ‘Me siento tonta haciendo esto’; abrazándola tiernamente cuando Odango, posteriormente, cayó cansada sobre su pecho. "Oi, no te vayas a dormir, Bombón. Me debes una historia."

 

"Mmmg." Usagi hizo una mueca que Seiya desmoronó con cosquillas sus axilas. Nada impresionada, la joven nadó al otro extremo de la tina, sacándole su lengua.

 

Por debajo del agua y la manta de burbujas mal creadas, sus piernas se entrelazaron. La palidez que compartían como tono de piel confundió el camino entre los dos pares, no se sabía en donde comenzaba las piernas de Usagi y en donde terminaban las de Seiya. Kakyuu había comentado una vez (la cual había sido suficiente) en que bien parecidos sus hijos serían si... algún día se animaban a tener hijos ("Lo luzcas tan escandalizada, Fighter, es un evento natural en cualquier relación." "¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Primero Maker quiere casarme ¿y ahora tú quieres sobrinos? ¡Dejen de acosarnos!").

 

"Ano... no sé donde comenzar. Pregúntame algo."

 

"Bien. Empecemos con el nuevo look que estabas estrenando anoche. ¿Quién te lo dio?"

 

Una agridulce sonrisa apareció en los labios de Odango. "No eran 'el último grito de la moda', ¿ne?"

 

Seiya acarició sus rodillas. "La ropa no estaba fea. Solamente... sucia. Si quieren quedarte con ella—"

 

"Me gustaría."

 

"Entonces no fue mala idea meterla a la lavadora." Seiya sonrió. "Bueno, Taiki la metió... Pero, ¡yo ayudé a echarle el suavizante! Eso cuenta, ¿no?"

 

La sonrisa de Usagi creció inevitablemente. "Claro que sí, el suavizante es un paso muy importante, Seiya. Ya eres todo un prodigio en las labores del hogar, ahora solamente nos falta encontrarte un lindo esposo que te trate bien—¡Aaaay! ¡Estaba bromeando!"

 

Pero, Seiya no la soltó hasta tenerla de regreso en su regazo. La beso vorazmente para demostrarle que tanto no necesitaba de un marido, jugando sucio bajo las burbujas. Apretó fugazmente un glúteo, mapeó una pierna con ligereza; la dejó jadeando para besar las viejas huellas de la última vez que habían hecho el amor, algo desvanecidas, pero todavía viviendo en la piel de su Odango. "Te extrañé."

 

"Y yo a ti." Usagi besó su mejilla. Atrajo el rostro de Seiya correctamente frente al suya con la suavidad de sus manos, sus frentes cayendo juntas. "Créeme. Todo lo que deseaba era regresar contigo, Seiya."

 

Seiya se limitó a rosar sus narices. "Fue una buena idea adelantarme, ¿ne?" Pescó la mano faltante de asear de las profundidades de la tina.

 

"Por fin, tu impaciencia sirve de algo." Odango respiró profundo. Rodeó el cuello de su novio con su brazo libre, observándolo con una sonrisa curiosa por tanta dedicación. "Fue Shingo quien me regaló ese atuendo."

 

Preparándose para lo peor, Seiya imitó a la chica y tomó una bocanada de aire. "¿Tu hermanito?"

 

"Sí. Aunque en esa dimensión... no estaba tan pequeño."

 

Tres horas después, secados, vestidos en ropa interior, y revueltos en las sábanas, Seiya pensaba bien en qué decir antes de abrir su bocota. Miró el techo (una estrella estaba a punto de despegarse), su cabeza descansando en el estómago de Usagi.

 

"Así que, Sailor Cosmos fue la responsable del colapso entre dimensiones. La tal Láquesis la convenció."

 

"Sí... pero, ¿quién, exactamente, es Láquesis? ¿La conoces?"

 

"Sailor Pluto la conoce. Es una rebelde del Antiguo Orden de Tokio de Cristal que planea convencerte de regresar con Chiba-san."

 

"... ¿Nani?"

 

"Es la versión corta. No te asustes. Setsuna te lo explicará mejor que yo."

 

Usagi se sentó sobre la cama. Lucía pensativa. "Todavía anda por ahí, Cosmos la dejó ir."

 

"No te preocupes. Esperaremos por ella. Estaremos listos ahora, Bombón."

 

"No aparentaba ser maligna. Pero, sí muy inteligente."

 

A Seiya no le agradó nada la expresión de Usagi. Era una expresión agotada de toda iluminación, grave. Demasiado seria. "Morir era lo que Sailor Cosmos deseaba, Usagi. No era una inocente o una víctima, era.... Ella era la asesina. No tú."

 

"Pero, ella y yo somos la misma persona—"

 

"¡No, no lo son!" Seiya se levantó de la cama. Tenía que cuidar lo que decía de este instante en adelante. "Está bien, puedo aceptar que Cosmos es -era- lo que podrías ser. Pero, no lo eres _ahora_. Tu vida ha sido totalmente diferente a la de esa Usagi, tus bases, tus experiencias no son las mismas que las de ella. Por ende, no puede llegar a la culminación que convirtió a Sailor Moon en Sailor Cosmos de la misma forma. No haz llegado a arrebasar esos límites de tu persona. No hay que olvidar que tú tienes moral, ética, que te importa más el bienestar de tus amigas que el propio. Te matarías a ti misma primero, antes de ponerles un dedo encima. Definitivamente, no obligarías a Shingo a vivir en un mundo tan espeluznante como ése, ¿o sí?"

 

Usagi volteó a ver el balcón. "¿Cómo puedo estar segura cuando yo no he sufrido la gran pérdida que ella tuvo?"

 

Seiya liberó un soplido aprensivo. Observó a Usagi con completa sorpresa. "Bueno... no sabía que todavía tenías sentimientos... tan potentes por Chiba-san."

 

"No seas retrasado, Seiya." Usagi movió su cabeza de un lado de otro, aventándole una almohada directo a la cabeza. Cuando emparejó sus miradas, Seiya sintió escalofríos. Usagi enojada era una rara ocurrencia. "No me refiero a la pérdida de Mamoru, baka."

 

Aunque el ego de Seiya no era tan enorme (por más que hubieran rumores de lo contrario), aunque nunca se atrevería a considerarse tan vital para Usagi Tsukino, necesitarías ser un idiota para no captar la insinuación de la rubia. "Odango. _No_." Su lengua se pegó a su paladar. Sus cejas tocaron el techo. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, estando indeciso entre halago y terror.

 

No obstante, su corazón se comprimió conmovido.

 

¿En verdad Usagi lo (la) amaba tanto?

 

"Si aprendí algo de mi viaje, Seiya." Usagi se cruzó de brazos, su entrecejo fruncido con remordimiento. Ni ella lucía cómoda con lo que estaba confesando. "Es que... soy capaz de hacerlo. _Puedo_ hacerlo. Si te llegara a... perder de la manera tan cruel como Endymion le fue arrebatado a Serenity."

 

"No lo harás, porque no te lo permitiré, Odango." Con la esperanza de que Taiki y Yaten no estuvieran pegados a la puerta, espiándolos, Seiya subió el volumen de su voz. "Tienes que saber que yo no aprobaría que acabaras con el mundo en mi honor, _tienes que saberlo_ , ¿cierto? Nunca te lo perdonaría." _Eso_ era debatible, puesto que hasta ahora, no había encontrado algo que no pudiera perdonarle. Pero, Odango no tenía que saberlo. "Todos tenemos que morir algún día, Usagi. Aunque la longevidad de Kinmoku sea más larga que la terrícola, morir es lo normal. Todos los habitantes de esta galaxia, y la próxima, pierden seres queridos, a toda hora. Tu dolor no puede ser más grande que el de otro."

 

"Shingo dijo algo parecido." Odango sonrió tristemente.

 

"¿Lo ves?" Seiya retornó a la cama. Unió sus manos. "Es como me lo contaste aquella ocasión, ¿recuerdas? Tú no haz caído al abismo aún, pero, ni siquiera estás cerca al precipicio, Odango. Y mientras esté contigo, nunca te dejaré caer. Nunca te permitiré que te conviertas en ese monstruo." No podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación. Sailor Cosmos vaya que había traumatizado a Usagi. Shimatta. Si tan sólo Fighter hubiera tenido cinco minutos más con ella... Habría preferido ser ella la que hubiera empuñado la espada. "Te lo prometo."

 

Pensar en el futuro era un tema que ambos habían evitado como la plaga. Seiya había estado dispuesto a concentrarse en el ahora, en saborear el momento, y Odango le había seguido la corriente. Sin embargo, en el presente se preguntaba si era una decisión sabia. Existían tantos factores que les complicarían la vida en cuando Usagi entrara a los veinticinco años. Dejaría de envejecer, para empezar.

 

Aunque Seiya fuera dotado por tres décadas extras, él (ella) iría mostrando el paso del tiempo como cualquier otro terrícola.

 

"Estoy segura que las Solar Senshi estarán de acuerdo conmigo. Todos nosotros estaremos contigo para jalarte de las orejas cuando lo necesites."

 

Usagi recargó su frente en su hombro con un suspiro melodramático. "¡No quiero decirles! ¡Por favor, no me obligues!"

 

"Tienes que decirles, Bombón. ¿De qué tienes miedo? Ellas no te juzgaran. Sabes que no lo harán. Además, tienes que hacerle saber a Pluto sobre la interferencia de Láquesis-loca en todo este embrollo."  Al sentir una risita contra su pecho, Seiya la picoteó en la panza. Usagi lo empujó. Seiya le jaló una colita.

 

Por medios desconocidos, terminaron abrazados sobre el colchón, enfrentándose cara a cara. La televisión de la sala estaba retumbando con un video musical y podían escuchar los gritos de Taiki sobre como las hormigas se rehusaban a marcharse a pesar de usar toda una botella de insecticida en ellas. Aparentemente, eran inmortales y en plena formación de una revolución.

 

"Hiciste lo correcto." Seiya acarició el flequillo de su Bombón. "En especial con Shingo-kun y con... ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?"

 

"Persii-chan." Usagi sonrió. "Perséfone era demasiado largo."

 

"Tu sobrina." Con asombro, Seiya repitió el nombre como cinco veces. "Wow, tenías una sobrinita. Hija de Sailor Saturn." Seiya la sacudió ligeramente, obviamente perturbando a Odango con su entusiasmo. "Shingo y Hotaru. ¡Lo sabía!" Con todo el triunfo del mundo, el cantante tronó sus dedos. "Tuve un presentimiento y no estaba equivocado."

 

"Eres un odioso cuando luces tan satisfecho contigo mismo, Señor Ídolo." Usagi le dio un manotazo para calmarlo. "¿Qué estás planeando con esos pobres niños?"

 

"Oh, ya lo verás." Seiya le guiñó su ojo, colocando todo su encanto en el gesto. "No te preocupes, Odango. Tengo _todo_ bajo control."

 

Usagi no le creyó ni una sola palabra, armada de sus escépticas cejas y con su mueca de perturbación. Lucía, precisamente, como aquella vez en la que Seiya le había declarado '¡Yo me encargaré de entrenarte!' "Tengo derecho a preocuparme cuando te estás escuchando igual a Minako-chan."

 

"¡Minako!" Seiya se levantó de la cama, chasqueando los dedos otra vez. Inspiración lo abordó con la simple mención de la pícara muchacha. "¡Es verdad, ella me puede ayudar!"

 

"Oye, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Oi! A eso no me—"

 

Seiya la silenció con un beso, levantándola de la cama para que Usagi encajara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.  Gimieron sin discreción, comiéndose uno a otro en un juego desastroso entre sus lenguas, saliva por doquier. Seiya estaba tan embelesado, tan enviciado en la sensación de tenerla presionada contra él, que todo lo demás se volvió un fondo de sonido imperceptible. Su cuerpo respondió, amaestrado, al roce de las manos de Usagi bajó su camiseta, friccionándose con su otra mitad. El mapa de sus fastuosos muslos, de su bella espalda, de su animado trasero petite que rogaba por ser prensado con sus manos, Seiya lo exploró todo.

 

La tumbó en la cama, sonriéndole como bobo, tan idiotizado como se sentía. "Creo que acabo de encontrar la alternativa para librarnos de Yaten y Taiki."

 

Con candor resaltando sus mejillas, Usagi rió diabólicamente. Besó un tramo del pecho del cantante, con pasión, estrujando sus regazos hasta que Seiya quedara jadeando arriba de las sábanas. Iniciando con su venganza, cuando una mordida torturó su pezón, Seiya dejó salir un vigoroso gemido que todo el departamento escuchó. Odango prosiguió a auxiliarlo en su malévolo plan con un gemido propio, jalándolo de los cabellos al ser víctima de sus traviesos dedos viajando al frente de sus pantis.

 

Nadie estuvo más exaltado que Seiya cuando fue cambiado de posición repentinamente.

 

Durante este intervalo, los sonidos fueron genuinos, los suspiros fueron reales, las risas fueron auténticas. Cuando Odango le sirvió placer con unas irreverentes técnicas de su mano, lo redujo a una laguna de gelatina, barboteando sin sentido, sus caderas pistoleando al aire. Este cuerpo aún era nuevo para él, apenas estaba descubriendo sus debilidades, sus ardores, sus ansias, sus dolores y sus satisfacciones. Apenas estaba aprendiendo a como alimentarlo. Ciertamente, estaba teniendo trabajo para calmarlo durante momentos inoportunos. Sólo bastaba un pensamiento descomedido sobre Odango, o una sonrisa de Usagi... y ¡boom! Ya no podía ver una caja de Pockys de la misma forma.

 

Gimoteó entre rubios mechones al momento de sentir el condón siendo colocado, agarrando con fuerza la juntura de las caderas de su amada, para indicarle que no se moviera de donde estaba.

 

Un portazo hizo temblar todo el edificio.

 

Seiya solamente se carcajeó. "Misión cumplida."

 

Odango guiñó su ojo con una confianza que lo dejo pasmado. La chica se apoyó en sus hombros, mordiendo su labio hinchado en un estilo que debió ser clasificado como sacrílego, cuando la unión entre ellos se afianzó.

 

Odango espiró con tanto placer, como si _esto_ era por lo que había estado esperando desde el momento de su regreso.

 

Seiya la acostó sobre su torso para susurrar en su oído las cosas más sucias, más provocadoras, que podía imaginar. Sabía qué era lo que Usagi necesitaba y Seiya se lo daría. Cuando hacían el amor era cuando más libre su ángel era, con alas o sin alas. Y ese aspecto de su relación _nunca_ cambiaría. La alentó a adueñarse del timón, rebotando sus caderas firmemente. "Vamos, tesoro, haz lo que te de la gana, puedo aguantarlo. Sácalo todo... Sácalo, ya no lo guardes."

 

Nunca abriendo sus ojos, Usagi encontró balance con sus codos sobre el colchón y sus piernas dobladas, los más sensibles llantos escapando de su boca cuando sus pelvis iniciaron un ritmo. Seiya se obligó a minimizar su participación, a observar en lugar de entrometerse en el camino. Poco a poco, paulatinamente, Odango fue aumentando la candencia de sus embestidas, su piel húmeda y rojiza. Torció su rostro como si estuviera adolorida, aunque sus maullidos de placer revelaban lo contrario.

 

Estaba _furiosa_.

 

Y era _magnifica_. Seiya nunca la había amado más que en este momento.

 

La cabecera estaba estropeando el papel tapiz con sus rajadas y sus brutales choques, y a nadie le importó un comino. Seiya dobló sus propias piernas cuando Usagi llegó a sentarse sobre él, brindándole soporte, así como más impulso. El ángulo pareció ser lo que la chica necesitó, casi gritando cuando Seiya no pudo controlar sus caderas, trabajando a contraparte con las de ella.

 

 _Olvida la cabecera_ , Seiya carcajeó entre gemidos descarados, _la cama no sobrevivirá esto._

 

Usagi estaba cerca, dolorosamente cerca, sus gemidos sufriendo una metamorfosis a lamentos, exorcizando sus demonios internos. Tiernamente, Seiya moderó la tortura de las convulsiones, erguiéndose también para ceñirla entre sus brazos. La besó para compartir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, para hacerle consciente que _comprendía_ , que no estaba sola, que la perdonaba si necesitaba de su absolución; para suplicarle que le creyera su promesa de mantenerla cuerda. Le deletreó _Te amo_ con la punta de su lengua, con sus yemas abriendo las hebras de su cabello, peinándolo gentilmente lejos de rostro destrozado. "Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti..." Susurró a su oído. "Yo hubiera empuñado esa espada. La hubiera asesinado si nuestros roles hubieran estado invertidos."

 

"¿Por qué no pude salvarla como a Galaxia?" Odango gruñó con su cuerpecito enganchándose al de su amante, enterrándose bajo el mando de Seiya. Estaba enloquecida, llorando, restregándose con urgencia en el cantante, permitiéndole a Seiya conocerla en sus peores momentos.

 

El déjá vu fue inevitable, lo transportó a un techo empapado por la lluvia.

 

'Sailor Moon no puede salvar a todos.' Estuvo en la punta de su lengua, pero, luego—acostándola de espaldas en la cama con la flexibilidad que había ganado con tantas clases de baile—una revelación le impactó como relámpago. Levantó las piernas de Odango, separándose carnalmente de ella. Besó el interior de sus muslos cariñosamente. Su vientre, su estómago plano y temblante, la delicadeza de sus senos, la hendidura de su clavícula—Hasta llegar a su boca.

 

"Pero, _sí_ la salvaste, Odango. La salvaste al ayudarla a reencontrarse con su persona amada."

 

Seiya sonrió al presenciar los ojos de Usagi eclipsarse con asombro. Lamió su rostro para limpiarlo de toda tristeza. "Le diste paz. Al igual que a Shingo-kun. Salvaste a todos, pero de la manera que cada uno necesitaba ser salvado."

 

Usagi tapó su boca, helada con la verdad que Seiya le estaba mostrando, con un nuevo sollozo aterrorizando su pecho. Sin embargo, ahora, sus llantos tuvieron otra connotación. Eran lágrimas de _liberación_ , de _alivio_. Besó a Seiya con renovadas energías, gimiendo cuando el chico comenzó a descender sobre su cuerpo.

 

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a gemir minutos después, fue de _total_ goce.

 

 


	4. Atravesé Fantasmas Para Llegar Aquí. Parte D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi se encogió de hombros, su garganta seca. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan incómodo conversar con su propio hermano?

**(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9)**

**Tres días después.**

**(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

Minako necesitó ser sentada siete veces antes de que Seiya llegara a los extremos de amenazarla con correrla. Rei y Ami parpadeaban con curiosidad, admirando el interior de la sala de Seiya, ambas sonriendo en la dirección de Usagi cuando vieron todos las fotografías enmarcadas que decoraban el estante de arriba de la televisión. Rei lucía cambiada, más alegre y más abierta a conocer sobre el hogar que compartía su amiga con su novio.

 

Makoto platicaba con Taiki sobre... ¿cortes de cabello? Que extraño. _Tal vez ya tuvo suficiente de mostrar su frente gigante al mundo._

 

Haruka estaba devorando todas las papas fritas puestas para los invitados, de mala gana, e ignorando los sutiles regaños de Michiru. Seiya interrogaba a Hotaru sobre sus hobbies en la cocina, en todo su esplendor de acosador. Luna y Artemis conversaban del otro lado de la mesa.

 

Yaten, al parecer, estaba demasiado traumatizado para regresar al apartamento. Se mudó a un hotel de cinco estrellas y permanecería _ahí_ hasta nuevo aviso.

 

Setsuna estaba observándola directamente cara a cara. Le sonrió cuando Usagi intentó hablar. La mujer guardaba demasiada sabiduría en sus ojos, y Usagi no podía evitar sentirse como acusada.

 

"Me he cerciorado de que todas las dimensiones estuvieran, en efecto, cerradas. No encontré ningún error. La Estación del Tiempo trabaja fluidamente de nuevo. Todos han regresado a su lugar de origen, Usagi-chan."

 

Tomando valor de un trago de refresco, Usagi se acercó más a Setsuna. "¿Podrías decirme quien es Láquesis y qué es lo que quiere?"

 

Setsuna le cumplió su petición. Le contó sobre las tres principales Jefas de "El Puerto", Las Moiras: Cloto, Láquesis y Átropo. Existían desde el nacimiento del Cosmos, desde antes de que las Sailor Senshis o el Milenio de Plata fueran una realidad. Poseían muchos otros nombres, podían tomar muchas formas y varios géneros. No eran humanas. Había muchos mitos, y pocas verdades, alrededor de su aura de misterio. Sailor Pluto solamente conocía a Láquesis, la Distribuidora de los Destinos, a consecuencia de un interés especial que tenía con el Destino de la Princesa Serenity. Bajo su mano, las suertes de los antepasados de Serenity habían sido asignadas, mucho antes de que la Reina Selene hubiera nacido. Desde la primera generación del Reino del Milenio de Plata, su futura caída, y la futura guerra con Beryl que lo destruiría, ya había estado asentada en un contrato de acero. La muerte de su heredera y su consecutiva reencarnación en Sailor Moon ya había sido un hecho desde la creación de los cráteres del satélite lunar.

 

Láquesis se había hecho cargo de todo ello. Había sido la mejor de sus tareas. Ella había sido la autora de la _Leyenda_.

 

Sin embargo, el final de la historia había sido arruinado, nada más que por su propia protagonista.

 

"Usagi tuvo un poco ayuda, ¿ne, chicas?" Minako comentó, codeando a la muchacha en cuestión.

 

"Claro que sí, vivo para servir." Seiya apretó su mano bajo la mesa, su bravuconeríaimpecable. Usagi retornó su sonrisa, entrelazando sus dedos. "¿Qué hubiera sido de Odango sin haberme conocido?"

 

"Hubiera sido Reina, para empezar." Haruka le aventó una papa frita, atinándole a su cara presumida. "Todavía no estoy segura al 100% si Koneko no fue estafada."

 

Setsuna prosiguió a dejarles claro que Láquesis no descansaría hasta encontrar a la Usagi Tsukino que realizó el cambio en la dirección del tiempo/espacio. Por más que Pluto había intentado razonar con ella, para hacerle ver que era imposible regresar el Orden del Destino a su antigua gubernatura, Láquesis había estado decidida a tener Tokio de Cristal de nuevo con vida, con su Neo-Reina original, su Rey original y su heredera original.

 

- _Tú, jovencita, rompiste al Destino. Ahora tienes una rebelión pisándote los talones_. Usagi examinó todo la información que Cosmos le había brindado. Mucho tenía sentido ahora, aunque aún habían cabos sueltos. "Setsuna-san, ¿Láquesis está trabajando sola?"

 

"Honestamente, no lo sé." Setsuna, alerta como siempre, la leyó como libro abierto. "¿Por qué? ¿Tienes razón para creer que sí, Usagi-chan?"

 

Usagi mordió su labio con intensos nervios, todas sus amigas la voltearon a ver como el foco de atención. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Encontró los ojos de Seiya con los suyos. Sonriéndole con dulce apoyo, su novio apretó sus manos juntas. Usagi respiró hondo, bebió otro trago de su tercera gaseosa. "Sailor Cosmos me insinuó que esa mujer -o lo que sea- está planeando una rebelión. Ella fue... la que causó el desorden entre las dimensiones—"

 

"Sí, eso ya lo sabemos—"

 

"¿Quién es Sailor Cosmos?"

 

"—al convencer a Cosmos de atacar la Central del Tiempo, o algo así." Usagi rascó su cabeza.

 

Setsuna hizo una mueca de asco. "No puedo creer que haya llegado a recurrir a medios tan bajos. Cosmos pudo haber hecho algo peor, algo irreparable, y ni siquiera sus caprichos se hubieran podido cumplir con un universo en anarquía."

 

"¿Quién es Sailor Cosmos?" Minako chilló el oído de Usagi, quien la empujó, molesta.

 

"¡Oi, casi me dejas sorda, Mina!"

 

"¡Hazme caso, entonces!"

 

"Niñas." Rei golpeó la mesa con sus puños. "¡No dejan escuchar!"

 

"¡Ella empezó!" Usagi apuntó a la otra chica, mientras Mina hacia lo mismo.

 

Setsuna puso su cara de 'Estoy pensando seriamente/Estoy aburrida y quiero una paleta de hielo'. "Dudo que empiece a reclutar a más personal, odia trabajar con otros que no sean sus hermanas. Además, hasta donde yo sé, ella es la única que sigue despreciando la nueva administración."

 

"Que patética. Todo lo que está haciendo por no querer encontrar otro trabajo." Mordiendo el popote de su té helado, Haruka sopló unas gotas húmedas en dirección de Seiya. Usagi los miró interactuar, divertida. Seiya contraatacó con un cacahuate. Había algo diferente entre los dos. Menos enemistad. Haruka ya no lucía como su estuviera a punto de ahorcarlo, y Seiya ya no cargaba con el aura de 'Te atropellare en la calle y te dejare a ahí sin avisarle a Michiru-san'.

 

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿por que todos estaban actuando tan... bien juntos? ¿Se habrían ido a un Retiro de Amor y Paz, o algo así?

 

"Su orgullo fue herido de manera brutal, Haruka. Tienes que comprenderlo." Setsuna se comió otro cacahuate. "Por primera vez en quinientos años la pobre se toma unas vacaciones, regresa, encuentra toda su dura labor en el bote de la basura, ¿quién no estaría indignada?"

 

"¿Quién es Sailor Cosmos?" Minako lloriqueó.

 

"Pues que se tome más vacaciones. ¿Qué tal un crucero? Yo se lo pago." Seiya se acostó en la alfombra. "En serio, ¿qué va a hacer cuando llegue? ¿Hipnotizar a Usagi para que le haga caso? ¿Casarlos a la fuerza como en la Edad Media?"

 

".... Nunca dije que estuviera cuerda." Setsuna deliberó comiéndose otro puño de cacahuate. Gotas de sudor aparecieron en las cabezas de todos. "O que sus planes fueran bien pensados."

 

"¿Qué?" Usagi escupió algo de su soda petrificada. "¡Eso no es gracioso, Setsuna!"

 

"Ya en serio, ¿quién es Sailor Cosmos? Yo también tengo curiosidad." Taiki se reacomodó en el sofá después de ir a la cocina por más té.

 

Usagi achicó sus ojos, acordándose de una vieja vendetta que tenía guardada. "¡A ti no te voy a decir nada hasta que repares los M&M's que perdí! ¿Por qué andas hurgando en mis cosas, Taiki-san?"

 

"Por última vez, ¡los dulces no pertenecen en macetas, Tsukino-san!"

 

"¡La maceta era mía, de todas formas! ¿Cuál era el problema?"

 

"¡El problema era que un ejército de hormigas nos iban a comer mientras dormíamos!"

 

"Oi, ustedes dos." Seiya trató de interponerse, pero Usagi lo acostó de regreso al piso. "Ow. Mátense entonces."

 

"Que lástima, porque no contaré nada hasta que me prometas que repondrás mi mercancía."

 

"¿Tu _mercancía_?" Taiki repitió incrédulo. "Suenas como si necesitaras una intervención, Tsukino—"

 

"Ay, ya cómprasela, Taiki. ¡No tenemos todo el día!" Mina se quejó estirándose por toda la mesa, imitando a Artemis en un día soleado.

 

Rei asintió, de lado de la Diosa del Amor, bostezando. "Sí, Usagi es una causa perdida. Es su decisión si quiere terminar con diabetes y sin dientes."

 

Usagi esperó seriamente, sus brazos cruzados. Ante la inmensa presión y la inexistente ayuda de Seiya, Taiki suspiró derrotado.

 

"Como quieras—"

 

"M&M's de bolsa amarilla, con cacahuates." Usagi sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Tamaño _jumbo_."

 

".... Hai." Taiki aceptó a regañadientes. "Esta historia más vale que sea buena."

 

Victoriosa, Usagi dio el trago final de su gaseosa de cereza. Inconscientemente, su rostro buscó por el de Hotaru, quien se comportaba con más educación que el resto de grandulones, saboreando el dip con las frituras que se habían salvado de la furia de Haruka. Los rostros de Shingo y Persii persiguieron su mente, llenando su pecho con nostalgia. Pensó en Chibi-Usa, en como había adorado a esta jovencita, dando _literalmente_ su corazón por ella.

 

Pensó en el Shingo que _sí_ le pertenecía, todo un muchacho indiferente para la vista de Usagi, pero, aparentemente, todo un héroe, para los ojos de las chicas. Seiya le había contado que tan preocupado había estado por Sailor Moon, y como no había abandonado a Eternal Sailor Venus en combate, enfrentándose a youmas como si fueran bravucones comunes.

 

"Pues, déjame decirte, que _sí_ lo vale."

 

Les dijo todo.

 

Bueno, _casi_ todo. Unos detalles permanecieron celosamente ocultos y la versión original sufrió unas cuantas ediciones. Unos recuerdos, simplemente, no podía Usagi compartir. Ni siquiera con Seiya.

 

Recibió un abrazo grupal de Makoto, Ami, Rei y Minako al final de la exhaustiva aventura, consintiéndola, murmurándole lo mismo que Seiya le había asegurado anteriormente. “ _No es tu culpa. Hiciste lo correcto, Usagi-chan.”_ Rei limpió las lágrimas que humedecieron los bordes de sus ojos, besando su frente con un suave "Ya no llores, Usa-baka". Minako le hizo cosquillas para hacerla reír. Ami acarició su cabello con aire maternal, mientras Makoto le alentó a probar otro pedazo del pastel que había traído consigo. Para cuando la liberaron, Haruka y Michiru intercambiaban miradas intensas, difíciles de descifrar, como era su costumbre.

 

Seiya y Taiki les dieron privacidad, escapándose al balcón de la sala.

 

Usagi sonó su nariz. "Setsuna, ¿es cierto que tu ya habías visitado esa dimensión antes de que yo llegara?"

 

"Hai, Usagi-chan. Conocí a Shingo-kun brevemente. Sólo tuve tiempo para avisarle de lo que estaba sucediendo con las dimensiones, para que estuviera en guardia." Recargando su mentón en sus dos manos, Setsuna suspiró con remordimiento. "Pero, yo ya estaba enterada del curso de la historia de esa dimensión, lo admito. Shingo-kun no me contó nada. Al contrario, me temo que lo dejé mas desesperanzado con mi despedida. El pobre muchacho había creído... que lo podría ayudar."

 

Usagi apretó sus puños, aborreciendo la mente fría que las Outers usaban para tomar decisiones. "¿Y no podías?"

 

Setsuna inclinó su cabeza. "Tienes que entender, Usagi, que visite cientos de dimensiones durante mi viaje, y me fue imposible ayudar a alguna. No estaba dentro de mi poder... o deber. Mis prioridades eran otras."

 

Sus _prioridades_. Hablaban como los _Terminators_ , todas ella, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna. Eran desalmadas, y por más que su amistad con Usagi se reforzara con el paso del tiempo, ese rasgo de su personalidad nunca se mitigaría. Usagi tendría que resignarse a que nunca las convencería de adoptar un frente más cálido, a ser menos hostiles y calculadoras.

 

Para evitar llorar de coraje, Usagi bajó su vista a la mesa, al betún sobre la harina del pastel derritiéndose lentamente. Mordió el interior de su mejilla.

 

"Él es su prioridad de hoy en adelante, ¿entendido?" Les dijo firmemente, recargándose sobre la mesa para llamar su absoluta atención. Haruka exprimió juntos sus labios y Michiru parpadeó aturdida, como si Usagi estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

 

"Usagi." Makoto presionó su hombro.

 

"Es una orden, si así lo quieren. Pero, sin importar lo que suceda en el futuro, mi familia está _primero_. Su deber conmigo incluye mantenerlos a salvo también a ellos. De todo peligro enemigo. En especial a mi hermano." No sabía que haría si las Outers se negaban, si la miraban por debajo de su nariz, como era su grosera costumbre. "¿Entendido?"

 

Los ojos de Haruka oscilaron en dirección oeste, pausando. Un puchero apareció en su rostro.

 

Aún así, asintió.

 

Michiru tardó más tiempo en responder, intercalando más miradas "telepáticas" con su pareja. Cuando expresó su consentimiento, fue corporal, asintiendo al igual que Haruka.

 

"Usagi, ¡nosotras también tenemos mucho que contarte!" Ami cortó la tensión con una apacible sonrisa, adelantándose a enlistar a todo lo que se habían enfrentado.

 

Usagi se rió hasta llorar cuando llegaron a la parte del dragón y de su hazaña de tostar todo el Templo Hikawa. Despiadadamente, Rei le pellizcó la pierna debajo de su falda, avisándole de que TODOS serían unos buenos samaritanos y ayudarían, TODO este fin de semana, a plantar nuevos árboles en el Templo. Sin EXCUSA ALGUNA.

 

Después, Usagi se escondió con su manta al escuchar todo sobre su 'supuesto' romance con el Príncipe Diamante.

 

"¡Ahora sí estoy segura que me están tomando el pelo!"

 

"¡Oh, no, señorita! Hotaru y yo vimos las invitaciones de su ceremonia de compromiso." Rei se carcajeó con maldad, Hotaru riendo con ella. "Ay, ¿por qué pones esa cara? Diamante no estaba nada mal, ¿o sí?"

 

"Me secuestró y quiso obligarme a besarlo." Usagi renegó con incredulidad. "No era, exactamente, lo que llamaría un caballero."

 

Rei suspiró al estilo de 'Estoy rodeada de idiotas'. "Creo que compensó su metida de pata al morir protegiéndote, ¿no crees, baka?"

 

"Además, era tan guapo, yo le hubiera dejado hacer conmigo—"

 

"—Ya lo sabemos, Minako." Usagi y las demás completaron sus pensamientos pervertidos.

 

Haruka y Michiru se alzaron de pie, despidiéndose (huyendo en pavor) con la promesa de asistir al Templo Hikawa, sin falta, el viernes próximo. Setsuna abrazó a Usagi (¿por primera vez desde que se conocían?) en el pasillo.

 

Inhalando un perfume de fresas, Usagi estrechó a la Guardiana, recorriendo su espalda con sus palmas. Hotaru fue la siguiente, y a ella, Usagi la levantó por los aires, cerciorándose de tener a su versión de Sailor Saturn viva, vibrando con dulces risas.

 

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Usagi-san?" Hotaru le preguntó solemne.

 

Al realizar un esfuerzo exagerado por sonreírle, por decir _sí_ , terminó haciendo un acto demasiado fingido. La sonrisa de Usagi se torció en una mísera encogida de hombros. Setsuna ya había salido, y afortunadamente, Hotaru fue lista, aguardando a que estuvieran a solas para hacer su cuestión.

 

Usagi suspiró agotada. "Casi. Estoy llegando a sentirme mejor con cada mañana." Con despertar con el sol resplandeciendo sobre su rostro. Con escuchar los regaños de su Okaasan, y las carcajadas de Otousan en el desayuno. Poco a poco, su viaje a aquella dimensión se estaba reduciendo a una lejana pesadilla.

 

A pesar de que había regresado a la casa Tsukino, Seiya estaba en todas partes, ayudándole a olvidar. Durante estos días, la había recogido por las mañanas y conducido de vuelta a su hogar, a la hora de la salida. En la preparatoria, le había comprado un sin fin de golosinas, con el propósito de mantenerla alegre con el azúcar, y hasta se había adherido el día de ayer con ella, para comprar una malteada en el CROWN. Por si fuera poco, debido a que el Templo Hikawa estaba en reparaciones, su novio no había protestado (mucho) cuando se había elegido su apartamento como punto de reunión.

 

"No hay nada malo en sentirse afligida por su muerte." La jovencita ofreció consuelo con una voz honesta y serena, colocándose su suéter. "Podría considerarse que era parte de ti, como una hermana. Yo también lamento su pérdida."

 

"Arigatou." Se atrevió a envolver a Hotaru en otro abrazo, empujando contra la marea de recuerdos que Cosmos había obligado a habitar en su mente. La muerte de Sailor Saturn a manos de Cosmos no era real _aquí_ , Usagi tenía que convencerse de eso, a toda costa. Hotaru estaba con vida. "Eres un chica con un lindo corazón, Hotaru-chan."

 

Sonrojada, Hotaru se despidió con un beso en su mejilla. Usagi reconoció a Perséfone en el gesto.

 

Esa noche, Sailor Galaxia la esperaba en el techo de su preparatoria. En cuanto la vio se abalanzó a ella, encarcelándola en un abrazo de oso. "¡Que gusto volverte a ver! ¡Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a las chicas, Galaxia!"

 

Era obvio que Galaxia no conocía los abrazos, quedándose tiesa durante la invasión de Usagi. "S-Sí, Serenity-hime."

 

Bueno, por lo menos, no trae puesta su armadura o la experiencia sería más dolorosa. Usagi la soltó para admirarla mejor. No había cambiado nada. Su belleza continuaba siendo imperturbable.

 

"¿Dónde haz estado todo este tiempo?"

 

Galaxia sonrió. "Enmendando parte de las heridas que causé."

 

Usagi se sintió orgullosa por la determinación de la Senshi Suprema. "¿Haz encontrado lo que buscabas?"

 

Cabellos bicolores se escaparon de su pinza, el rostro pálido de Galaxia agachándose con humildad. "... En parte. Finalmente, una pizca de paz se está alojando en mi corazón. Creí que nunca sucedería."

 

"Todo mejorará, pero, hay que tener mucha paciencia, Galaxia. El tiempo... cura hasta las más profundas heridas. Confía en mí." Acordándose del insolente recuento de Seiya sobre su encuentro, Usagi se apresuró a disculparse por el genio que Fighter se cargaba cuando se sentía alterada.

 

"No te preocupes, Serenity. Tanto como el Príncipe Endymion como Sailor Star Fighter tenían todo el derecho de mostrar desconfianza por mis intenciones." Con cuidado, Galaxia sacudió su vestido, invitando a Usagi a caminar hacia el barandal. "Además, todo salió bien al final del día. Lo importante fue que me permitieron ayudarlas."

 

"¿Qué harás ahora? ¿A dónde irás?" Se dio cuenta que sonaba como toda una niña entrometida pero, extrañamente, Usagi se sentía responsable por esta Sailor Senshi de rumbo perdido. Ella la había encontrado, después de todo, esta dulce estrella había sido su descubrimiento. Quería asegurarse de que encontrara un hogar como todas sus demás Senshis. Un lugar a donde pertenecer.

 

Y tenían tanto en común, ahora. Usagi tenía la corazonada de que se podrían convertir en grandes amigas.

 

Con un semblante nunca antes presenciado por la coneja lunar, Galaxia deslizó sus ojos de un lado a otro, cierto aire evasivo guiándola, como si estuviera a punto de confesar una travesura. Sus brazos doblados fueron la base para recibir su fino mentón. La brisa jugueteó con sus flecos carmines y dorados. "A decir verdad..."

 

"¿Sí?" Usagi se devoró la distancia entre sus hombros.

 

"Ahora que lo mencionas..."

 

"¿Ajá?"

 

"Estaba pensando si podría... ¿Quedarme en este planeta de nuevo? ¿Por un corto tiempo? Claro, sí es que obtengo permiso del Príncipe primero—"

 

Usagi estaba tan extasiada que no se midió al abrazarla por segunda ocasión. "¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Claro que puedes quedarte! ¡Es una idea grandiosa!"

 

Las carcajadas de Usagi fueron armonizadas con unas más livianas, más corteses. "Pero, Serenity-hime, todavía falta que le pida asilo al Soberano—"

 

"Te lo dará, ¡estoy segura! Si quieres, yo te acompaño a preguntarle, ¡yo lo convenceré de que acepte!"

 

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Con ansiedad, Galaxia torció un rizo de su cabello. Usagi viró su cuerpo para sostenerla de sus hombros.

 

"Nunca he hablado tan serio como en este momento. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. En encontrar un lugar en donde hospedarte, en comprarte ropa nueva-"

 

"-¿Hay algo malo con mi vestido?"

 

"En conseguirte un trabajo-"

 

"Wow. No había pensado en todas esas necesidades humanas. Es una lista larga."

 

"No te preocupes, lo resolveremos." Usagi decidió con sus manos en la cintura. "¡Son pequeñeces!"

 

"Si tú lo dices..."

 

"¡Confía en mi!"

 

Galaxia no tenía un lugar donde alojarse por esta noche, así que Usagi se la llevó a casa. Su madre estaba contenta con tener una nueva huésped, y juntas, la instalaron en la antigua habitación de Chibi-Usa.

 

"¿Odango, estás segura que es lo ideal?" Horas mas tarde, Seiya le preguntó cauteloso por el teléfono. Usagi apagó la luz de su cuarto, Luna ronroneando a sus pies.

 

"No empieces, Seiya. Galaxia ya no esta poseída por el Caos, no hay nada que temer." Era una noche fría, Usagi se cubrió con su cobija hasta arriba de la cabeza, continuando su plática en el nido de sus almohadas. "Es una chica muy dulce una vez que comienzas a conocerla."

 

Seiya suspiró, aunque con buen humor. "Suenas muy entusiasmada. Pero, ¿que crees que dirá Chiba-san al respecto? No vio el regreso de Galaxia con buenos ojos en la última reunión. No quiero decepcionarte, pero es mejor que te lo advierta."

 

"Es mi planeta, yo también puedo escoger quién lo habita y quién no." Usagi no había deseado ponerle voz a su propia incertidumbre, pero, ya había decidido que, dijera lo que dijera Mamoru, Usagi se encargaría de Galaxia.

 

"Esa es mi chica, siempre tan valiente—Oye, ¿ya haz hablado con tu hermano?"

 

"No, no ha regresado de la casa de su amigo Hiro todavía. Y sus clases en el Colegio Juno estarán suspendidas una semana por reparaciones, así que el mocoso estará aprovechando todo su tiempo libre. Mamá me mencionó que tal vez se irá a acampar con la familia de Hiro este fin de semana. Uy, ¡que difícil es la vida de estar castigando!"

 

El suspiro de Seiya ahora si fue serio. "Necesitas hablar con él... No quiero preocuparte, Odango, pero tengo la sospecha de que te está evitando a propósito. Que casualidad que en el momento que te vio llegar le pidió permiso a tus padres para desaparecerse."

 

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

 

"Eso es lo que tienes que averiguar―Oi, ¿estás escuchando la radio?"

 

"No, ¿por qué?"

 

"¡Enciéndelo, enciéndelo, están transmitiendo mi nuevo sencillo! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Está en tu estación favorita!"

 

Infectada con su felicidad, Usagi encendió obediente su radio-alarma.

 

"Kore wa tsuki kara todoku _magic_. Koe ni shinakute mo wakaru no. Watashi-tachi onaji koto wo omotte-iru hazu..."

 

Luna sacudió su cabeza con el brote de la melodía romántica. "¡Meowr! ¿Es la canción nueva de Seiya?"

 

Usagi suspiró con su cabeza en las nubes. No solamente era la canción nueva de Seiya. Era la canción que Seiya le había **_dedicado_ a _ella_**. " _Moonlight destiny. Itsu made mo dare yori mo soba ni itai no..._ " Cantó a juego con los versos hasta casi terminar el coro, con voz bajita para no despertar a más personas. Seiya rió ante se lealtad y dedicación.

 

Usagi recordó que tan nervioso había estado el chico a la hora de mostrarle las letras de la hermosa canción, en como se había esforzado por perfeccionarla desde que había estado habitando Kinmoku.

 

" _Fushigi anata ni atte kara. Keshiki azayaka ni mieru no. Kurai umi gin no michi ga hoshizora e tsudzuite-iru_." En tantas noches, Seiya le había cantado a capela todas esas líneas, la única poesía que Usagi conocía. " _Kore wa tsuki ga kureta message. Donna yakusoku mo iranai._ _Watashi-tachi onaji ashita wo aruite ike-sou_."

 

Un beep le anunció que tenía otra llamada entrando. "¿Me esperas un segundo?"

 

"Odango, mejor nos vemos mañana, siempre se te olvida que estoy en la línea cuando platicas con tus amigas.”

 

"Sólo sucedió dos veces."

 

"Cinco."

 

"¿Tres?"

 

"Nop, cinco. Las recuerdo a la perfección. Bye. Oh, aguarda— Te apuesto un bento de sushi a que es Minako."

 

"¿Sólo uno? Bueno. Ya estás. Yo apuesto a que es Rei."

 

Era Minako. Demonios. "¡Ustedes dos me dan asco!" Su amiga chilló en su oreja, caprichosa. "Tan románticos, tan lindos, tan... tan... ¡sanos! ¡No es justo que Seiya haya caído tan redondito por ti! ¡Es el novio que toda mujer sueña con tener! "

 

"Si también te gustan las chicas, entonces sí, Seiya lo es-"

 

"De seguro estabas hablando con él justo hace un momento, ¿no es así? De seguro estaba cantándote directo al oído, diciéndote que te amaba y que no podía vivir sin ti, quizás hasta estaba pidiéndote matrimonio-" Un ahogado llanto detuvo el torbellino de acusaciones.

 

"¿Sucedió algo con Michael-san, Minako? ¿Qué pasó?" Usagi se sentó sobre la cama con paciencia, logrando atravesar la cortina de humo que eran los lloriqueos de su amiga. "Sé que algo sucedió porque haz actuado extraño desde que se fue, ¿qué no nos dijiste?"

 

"Mnngh...¡Me dijo que me amaba!" Minako explotó. Usagi inhaló exaltada. "Cuando nos despedimos, ¡me dijo que me amaba!"

 

"Eso no es..."

 

"Y yo me quedé callada. Me congelé y no le respondí, Usagi. Permanecí como estúpida en medio de la multitud del aeropuerto, mientras Rhys esperaba a que le correspondiera... Rompí su corazón. No sé que me sucedió... Me entró tanto miedo, Usagi-chan... Si hubieras visto su cara."

 

"Oh, Minako." Como reemplazo por no tener a su amiga enfrente, abrazó al teléfono. "Lo siento tanto, ¿por no me lo contaste antes?"

 

"¿Cómo supiste que amabas a Seiya?" Con una voz rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, Minako aspiró moco de sus narices. "¿Cómo lo supiste por seguro? ¿Fue como en las películas? ¿Lo sentiste como una explosión de fuegos artificiales? ¿Fue tan maravilloso como con Mamoru-san?"

 

Usagi deseaba que no tuviera que contestar. Luna se sentó en su regazo, preocupada por lo que había estado presenciado. Los últimos " _Hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeru ne to. Mune de sou kanjite iru anata to nara_ " finalizaban la balada en la radio, la voz de Seiya prometiéndole "Compartiremos toda nuestra alegría y dolor."

 

"No, Mina. Dolió." Se acurrucó en una fortaleza de almohadas, el primer beso con Seiya electrizando su memoria. "Dolió tanto que no podía soportarlo."

 

"... Pero, lo escogiste, a pesar del dolor."

 

"Seiya nunca estuvo en competencia con mi amor por Mamo-chan. Hasta llegué a desear poder quedarme con los dos." Luna giró su cabecita en una expresión de 'No tienes remedio, Usagi' al escuchar esa parte. "Al final, yo sólo... me pregunté sin cual de los dos no podría vivir."

 

Minako sonó su nariz. ".... No creo que pueda vivir sin Rhys-chan, Usagi. He intentando ser fuerte, hasta salir con otros chicos, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él."

 

"Porque lo amas, Mina. No seas tonta." Usagi sonrió. Para ser la Diosa del Amor, Minako estaba actuado bastante inexperta. "Habla con él, intenta explicarle que te tomó por sorpresa."

 

"¿Qué tal sino quiere saber nada de mi?"

 

"Pero, ¿qué pasa contigo? Eres Minako Aino, ¡la Diosa del Amor! ¿Quién fue la que acosó a los Three Lights hasta que se convirtieran en nuestros amigos? ¿Quién fue la que los manoseaba con cada oportunidad que se te presentaba? ¿Quién fue la chica que compartió citas con Ojo de Tigre y Ojo de Halcón en un mismo día?"

 

"Hai, hai. Sin embargo, esos logros fueron distintos."

 

"¿Por qué? ¿Por que está vez no es un juego? ¿Porque a Rhys sí lo amas en verdad y ahora sí tienes algo que perder? ¡Con más razón debes actuar, Minako! ¡Arriba ese ánimo!"

 

Mina se sumergió en un silencio contemplativo, Usagi casi podía imaginarla mordiendo las uñas de su mano, su cerebro iluminándose con la verdad del consejo de su amiga. Usagi la escuchó tomar una enorme bocanada de aire, y se preparó para el afectuoso asalto a su oído, separando el teléfono a una distancia segura de su témpano.

 

"¿Sabes qué? ¡Usagi-chan, tienes toda la razón! ¡Kami-sama, he estado actuando como una boba!"

 

"Claro que tengo la razón. Ahora Señorita, quiero que me prometas que lo contactaras a primera hora mañana, ¡y que te darás prisa! ¿Qué tal si ya se consiguió otra novia?"

 

"Mi Rhys-chan no me haría eso." Minako usó un tonito suave, casi risueño, con un tenor de culpa. "Es un hombre muy noble. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No estoy segura si lo merezco, no después de como lastimé sus sentimientos."

 

"Te perdonará, Minako. Sé honesta con él." Que ironía que los miedos que habían tenido las chicas sobre Michael no tuvieron fundamento, después de todo. "Si te ama como dice, te estará extrañando tanto como tú a él."

 

"Mírate nada más, hablas como toda un experta en relaciones, Usagi."

 

Usagi rió nerviosamente. "No lo soy, para nada. Pero, hasta yo he aprendido de unos cuantos errorcitos."

 

"Debiste de haber visto a tus chicos, gruñéndose como bulldogs el día de tu desaparición. Nunca había notado que Mamoru-san fuera tan pasivo-agresivo con su enojo."

 

Parpadeando desprevenida, Usagi succionó su labio. "... ¿En serio? ¿Estaba molesto con Seiya?"

 

Minako suspiró como si fuera una pregunta de lo más idiota. "Sí, Usagi. ¿Qué esperabas? Mamoru sólo nos ayudó y se atrevió a asistir al Templo porque se trataba de ti. Claro, se esforzó por actuar civilmente... Pero, cada vez que volteaba a ver a Seiya, todo se podía apreciar en su cara y te daré una pista: no era bonito. No parece que te haya superado todavía. Desde el inicio, todas decidimos que lo mejor fuera mantenerlos alejados durante las misiones."

 

Usagi se levantó de la cama, de repente sudando, sintiéndose de lo más incómoda con el tema. "Mina. ¿Por qué me dices esto? Yo-"

 

"Sé que es duro, Usagi. Pero tienes que saberlo si planeas que perdure tu contacto con él. Si tenemos que seguir manteniendo nuestra alianza de Sailor Senshis-Príncipe por el bien del planeta, ustedes dos tienen que aclarar cualquier malentendido que todavía ande suelto por ahí, ¿no crees?"

 

"Mmmm." Usagi abrió la puerta corrediza del balcón unos centímetros. "Él fue el que dijo que no intentara buscarlo en un tiempo, Mina. Además... no sé qué decirle." Sin morirme de culpa.

 

"Ya ha transcurrido un buen rato desde la última vez que se vieron, ¿no?"

 

"¿Y qué? ¿A qué intentas llegar, Minako?"

 

"Pues... ¿Qué te parece la idea de salir a platicar con él? O no sé, tal vez llamarlo. Solamente para preguntar como está. Algo pequeño, pero importante, que los ayude en el camino a volverse amigos. Alguno de los dos tiene que armarse de valor."

 

 _Y como yo fui la que rompió su corazón, la responsabilidad cae en mí, ¿ne?_ Usagi miró las estrellas. "¿La verdad? No tengo la certeza de que ambos podamos ser amigos algún día, Mina." La mera noción era impensable, Mamoru nunca sería un "amigo" para ella, había un puente destruido por dinamita entre ellos. Su relación era más compleja que un pretzel. "Sin embargo, entiendo lo que tratas de decirme. Tienes razón."

 

"¿Crees que Seiya se molestará?"

 

"Oh, si, hará pucheros, y unos cuantos lloriqueos." Aunque Seiya se hiciera el fuerte, Usagi conocía su inseguridad más grande. "Pero él respeta mis decisiones. Confía en mi."

 

"Ciertamente, Seiya-kun parece actuar con más madurez. Ya no es aquel ídolo pop aniñado que se auto-llamaba la quinta maravilla de Japón. Y no hay que olvidarse de Sailor Star Fighter, ya no es tan temperamental como antes. Nuestro pequeño Seiya ya es todo un hombre."

 

"Mujer."

 

"Lo que sea, hombre, mujer, hermafrodita, tú me entiendes."

 

Tres días después, Usagi estaba siendo perseguida por Rei por todo el Templo, la sacerdotisa usando como munición un asqueroso puño de gusanos de tierra. Todas (+ Seiya y Artemis) estaban sucias de pie a cabeza, hasta las pulcras de Haruka, Michiru y Yaten (sus lujosos accesorios de jardinería habían sido en vano con la pelea de lodo que Makoto había comenzado con Minako).

 

"¡VAMOS, ACÉRCATE A DARLE UN BESO, USAGI! ¡MUAW, MUAW!"

 

"¡ERES UNA ASQUEROSA, REI! ¡NO, NO, NO, ALÉJATE DE MI!"

 

En lugar de salir a su rescate, Seiya prefería hacer su propia persecución con gusanos, aterrorizando a las pobres de Ami, Makoto, Yaten y Michiru. Minako estaba fingiendo sentirse mareada para no hacer nada, acostada en el porche en la compañía de los felinos.

 

"Esto es vergonzoso, tenemos más de todo el maldito día aquí y solamente hemos enterrado un mísero árbol." Haruka tiró sus guantes, suspirando cuando Usagi la utilizó como escudo. Espantó a Rei con su mejor mirada asesina.

 

Cruelmente, Taiki optó por mojar a todos los que alcanzó con la manguera, según ella para re-establecer el orden en la corte.

 

Lo que obtuvo fue el inicio de la Segunda Guerra de Lodo Mundial, cortesía de la mano de Makoto Kino.

 

Setsuna liberó una suave risa desde su lugar en el suelo, sus manos ocupadas con una pala de jardín. Hotaru y ella eran las únicas que estaban realizando algo productivo en medio del desastre.

 

"Voy por algo de comer, ¿te apetece acompañarme? Iré en la motocicleta."

 

Usagi se le enredó como yedra. "¡Por supuesto, Haruka! ¡Suena divertido!" Sin mencionar que Usagi se sentía sexy cuando montaba las motocicletas de su amiga. "Por cierto, quería pedirte un gran favor, Haruka."

 

Haruka sacudió sus cabellos para librarse de unas cuantas ramas y hojas. "Seguro, Koneko. ¿Que se te ofrece?"

 

"Bueno…" Usagi juntos sus dedos para picotearlos unos contra otros. "... me preguntaba si sería mucha molestia... ¿que me enseñaras a conducir?"

 

Los ojos de Haruka resplandecieron como si Usagi le hubiera ofrecido el Santo Grial. "¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Que hay del imbécil de tu novio? ¿Está muy ocupado para ti?"

 

"¡No, no, para nada!" Usagi sacudió sus manos. "Lo que pasa es que... me gusta más como conduces tú que cualquier otra persona."

 

El resplandor evolucionó a faroles encandiladores. El ego de Haruka se elevó hasta la punta de su nariz. Sin embargo, la corredora parecía estar decidida a hacerse del rogar. "Soy una maestra estricta, Koneko. Piénsalo bien."

 

Usagi intercaló sus manos detrás de sus espaldas, meneando sus caderas de un lado de otro. Puso su cara más tentadora, recurriendo a los ojos de borrego que ni Rei podía resistir. "¡Pero, eres la mejor! ¡No hay nadie más del que quiera aprender!"

 

Haruka se sonrojó como colegiala. "Bueno... si estás decidida."

 

"¡Lo estoy!"

 

"Si tu novio esta de acuerdo."

 

"Oh, Seiya no lo sabe todavía." Usagi comentó con su tono más fresco. Por dentro, rió como mente criminal, puesto que tenía todo perfectamente calculado.

 

En efecto, con el sencillo nombre del cantante, bastó para que Haruka se decidiera. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, diabólica y temible. "Te haz conseguido un trato, Koneko-chan. ¿Cuando te gustaría comenzar?"

 

Satisfecha con su misión cumplida, Usagi se dio media vuelta hacia la dirección de los escalones del Templo. "Estaba pensando, como las vacaciones de verano ya están por empezar…"

 

Usagi cerró su boca bruscamente. Dos personitas especiales (así, como totalmente inesperadas), muy conocidas, estaban concluyendo su camino justo en la entrada del Templo. Un adulto y un jovencito, presas de la coincidencia.

 

En cuanto Usagi le colocó un nombre al jovencito en su mente, todo el escándalo de Minako siendo bañada en lodo por Amy, Hotaru y Seiya, se esfumó. El botón 'mute' fue oprimido mágicamente.

 

Shingo la ubicó a la distancia y le dijo algo a Michael como despedida, apuntándole hacia la conmoción de chicas locas detrás de su hermana.

 

Michael Rhys Darcy—un Adonis de 1.70 m de estatura, vestido en pantalones LEVI'S rotos, converse verdes, y en una gloriosa camiseta roja ajustada que presumía sus esculturales pectorales—avanzó hacia ellos con una sonrisa de 200 mega-watts. Su flequillo había crecido desde la última vez que Usagi lo había visto. Ahora, una esplendorosa melena rubia enmarcaba su rostro cuadrado. Sus ojos capturaron los rayos del sol dentro de sus esmeraldas pálidas.

 

"¡Konnichi wa, Tsukino-san! ¡Tenou-san!" El encantador hombre las saludó con un acento japonés forzado. "¡Que gusto volver a verlas! ¿Cómo las trata la vida?"

 

"Michael, it's good to see you too." Haruka le respondió cortésmente, seguramente con un excelente inglés. ¡Hasta le sonrió! "We're okay. What about you?"

 

Usagi balbuceó... algo... de regreso, sus ojos no pudiéndose despegar de los marcados antebrazos de Michael. Estaban tan _bronceados_ , tan _bonitos_ , tan _deliciosos_... Usagi quería lamerlos-

 

"¡RHYS, KAMI-SAMA! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUI?"

 

-Petrificada, Minako se quitó de encima a Makoto. Por lo menos, Usagi pensó que se trataba de Minako, aunque lo único que podía distinguir era una montaña de lodo y arbustos con la voz de su amiga. A sus pies, Seiya y Makoto se estaban revolcando de la risa. Yaten estaba salivando mientras se comía al nuevo invitado con los ojos, el único obstáculo entre ella y Michael siendo el precavido brazo de Taiki. Ami, Rei, Michiru y Hotaru corrieron a esconderse al interior del Templo, no queriendo ser vistas en tan desastrosas fachas.

 

"Vine a... verte, _Pumpkin_." Michael caminó hacia ella valientemente, una enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza. "¿Es eso un gusano saliendo de tu cabeza?"

 

Todos hicieron una mueca de simpatía por el guardarropa del hombre cuando Minako se echó a los brazos a Michael, con lodo, pasto, arbustos y todo, embarrando la camiseta de su novio.

 

Fue una muestra de verdadero amor que Michael la haya estrechado como si nada, llegando a los extremos de acariciar su mata de cabello, cariñosamente.

 

"Te escuchabas bastante alterada por el teléfono."

 

"¿Y por eso viniste hasta acá? ¡No debiste molestarte!"

 

Michael no agregó más a sus justificaciones de viajar tan temerariamente a Tokio. Comenzó a ayudar a su novia a sacudirse de su disfraz de Halloween, burlándose de ella con comentarios sobre lo bueno que era el lodo para el cutis.

 

Entonces se percató de la presencia de Seiya y las demás, con otra súper-sonrisa pidiéndole a Mina a presentar a sus amigos, lo cual la chica realizó con un rápida referencia a "Gnomo #1, Gnomo #2 y Gnomo #3, ¡aléjate de #3 porque muerde!" No obstante, Michael estrechó las manos de los tres Kou (saludando a Seiya con reconocimiento) como si estuvieran bajo circunstancias normales, ni siquiera parpadeando al escuchar los nombres de los dos ex-integrantes de Three Lights que deberían estar en posesión de cuerpos masculinos. Además, saludó, como todo un caballero, a Setsuna, ayudándola a levantarse.

 

Usagi recibió una pedrada directo en su trasero, efectivamente interrumpiendo su sesión de "husmeo y chismeo". Sobando su apéndice tan sensible, se dio vuelta hacia la dirección donde aún la esperaba Shingo. El chico tenía otra pequeña piedra saltando en su mano, y cuando obtuvo su atención, la apresuró con un descarado movimiento de sus dedos.

 

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian sin importar la dimensión." Usagi murmuró sarcásticamente. "Lo siento, Haruka, ¿te importa si te debo esta salida?"

 

"Ve." Haruka le sonrió. "De todas formas, tengo que ir a sacar a Michiru.... de donde sea que se haya metido." Con una despeinada de uno de sus odangos, la rubia cobriza dio por terminada su plática.

 

Reencontrarse con esta versión de su hermano, a mitad de ser el hombre padre de Persii, fue como estar bajo la influencia de un confundido déjà vu. Usagi reconoció la actitud sangrona, el porte arrogante y la mirada rebosando de enfado, por ser obligado a lidiar a gente debajo de su nivel intelectual; pero, a la vez, su Shingo era inocente en un sin fin de maneras, era radiante, como el sol rechazado a ordenes de Sailor Cosmos.

 

Lo raro resultaba ser como Usagi _no_ sentía el mismo magnetismo con su propio hermano que con el padre de Persii.

 

Víctima al calor de la media tarde, su hermano no se había esforzado mucho en su look. Jeans, camiseta, y sus _vans_ gastados. La banda de su mochila cruzada diagonalmente su pecho, distintivos _pins_ marcando el camino. Conforme se acercaba a él, Usagi se sonrojó—¿Cuando había Shingo ganado músculo en sus bracitos de lombriz?

 

De repente, Usagi comprendió la diferencia entre este Shingo y el que no le pertenecía.

 

 _Su_ Shingo Tsukino, su hermano legítimo, era un completo extraño para ella. No lo conocía. Ya no. Donde el Shingo alterno había desnudado su alma agonizante, _este_ Shingo era una página en blanco, una cortina cerrada.

 

"Miren nada más quien se deja ver por fin, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu presencia, mocoso-sama?" Porque sabía que lo odiaba, Usagi revolvió un puño de cabellos rubios-verdosos. Shingo no estuvo impresionando.

 

"Para que lo sepas, baka, estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, gracias al chantajista de tu novio." Cruzándose de brazos, Shingo la desafió con su barbilla. "¿Cómo supo donde vivía Hiro?"

 

Usagi se tragó su risa. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Seiya? "Trabaja de maneras misteriosas. Además, uno de sus hobbies es acosar a la que gente que cree interesante. Deberías estar halagado."

 

"No lo estoy." Shingo giro sus ojos como típico adolescente malacariento. Usagi metió sus manos a su sudadera, pensando en qué decir... "Bueno, ¿qué quieres, Usagi? No tengo todo el día."

 

"Pues deberías, ¡soy tu hermana! Casi nunca nos vemos—"

 

"No eres la única con un vida—"

 

"¡La cual no conozco para nada! No tengo idea de lo que haces o quienes son tus amigos..."

 

"Nunca me lo haz preguntado, ¿o sí?"

 

La quijada de Usagi tronó dolorosamente, cerrándose con la brutal bofetada verbal que tenía toda la razón. Demasiado ocupada con sus propios problemas—con aprobar el examen de admisión de la preparatoria, con su relación con Mamoru, con lidiar con Nehellenia, con despedirse de Chibi-Usa (con despedirse de Mamoru), con conocer a los Three Lights y a las Sailor Star Lights; con enfrentarse a Sailor Galaxia y con salvar el mundo de nuevo—a Usagi nunca se le había ocurrido 'preguntar'.

 

Pateando una basura invisible, el tenni de Usagi raspó el suelo, apenada. "Estoy preguntando _ahora_."

 

Sintió, más que escuchó, la estremecedora exhalación de su hermano. Bajando su mirada, Usagi examinó sus vans escurrirse embarazosamente, al igual que ella.

 

"Para ser justos, yo tampoco he preguntado. Ni siquiera me enteré de cuando rompiste con Mamoru. Algo, que pensé, era imposible."

 

Usagi se encogió de hombros, su garganta seca. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan incómodo conversar con su propio hermano? No debería ser así. Usagi todavía podía recordar cuando Mamá-Ikuko había regresado del hospital con un bulto en sus brazos, un bulto al que le gustaba balbucear sonrisas y bostezar mucho. Usagi lo había cargado, había sentido su peso entre sus bracitos, había sonreído cuando Shingo había abierto sus serios ojitos oscuros, demandando comida con sus diminutos puños.

 

Decidida a cambiar todo, Usagi se adueñó de la mano de Shingo para jalarlo hacia un punto secreto del Templo Hikawa que conocía muy bien. La primera reacción de su hermano fue intentar liberarse, enterrar sus talones, pero, sus caprichos no tuvieron comparación a la determinación de Usagi. Pasaron desapercibidos por Seiya, Michael y las demás, aunque Luna los miró curiosa.

 

Hoy era su día de suerte, si el porche trasero de la casa de Rei estaba desértico, aún más el jardín alojado al fondo. A Usagi le gustaba visitarlo por su tranquilidad y por los columpios instalados. Satisfecha con llegar a su meta, se dejó caer en uno de ellos, incitando a su hermano a acompañarla.

 

Shingo se negó, terco a mantenerse de pie, sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Estaba muy concentrado en amenazar a los rosales con su mirada. No lucía como si quisiera avivar la conversación.

 

Así que Usagi se armó de valor. "Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, Shingo. Tener una mejor relación contigo. Eres mi único hermano, después de todo... ¿Te gustaría?"

 

Para su delicia, una delicada sonrisa levantó la línea recta de la boca del joven. "Eres toda una cursi, Usagi."

 

Usagi introdujo su mano en su bolso lentamente. "Sin embargo, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. Para ser verdaderos amigos, tenemos que confiar uno en el otro y ser sinceros, ¿no lo crees?"

 

Peculiarmente, eso borró por completo toda gentileza de la expresión de su hermano. "Usagi—"

 

"Yo _ya_ confío en ti, siempre lo he hecho, pero, también he querido protegerte. Hay una parte de mi vida que he mantenido oculta a propósito, precisamente para mantener a nuestros padres y a ti a salvo."

 

Los ojos de Shingo adoptaron la talla de tomates, sus labios abriéndose y cerrándose. Usagi frunció desconcertada ante su reacción, pero sus dedos se apretaron en el accesorio que escondía en su bolso. Era ahora o nunca. No deseaba volver a ver, jamás, el mismo veneno del otro Shingo en el rostro de su hermano, no quería verlo invadido con el mismo tono amargo.

 

Usagi no quería que Shingo terminara odiándola.

 

"Yo..." Como quitarse una bandita lo más rápido posible para evitar tanto dolor, sacó su broche a la superficie.

 

Una mano detuvo su muñeca. Firme, gentil. Usagi la examinó, sacada de órbita. Los nudillos sosteniéndola estaban rojizos, ligeramente inflamados. "Shingo—"

 

"No lo hagas, boba." Shingo se agachó hasta estar a su nivel. Sus ojos cautivaron los suyos irremediablemente. Seguían siendo verdes con un aro dorado, sin importar universos alternos. El mocoso incorporó un semblante serio, urgente. Usagi tragó saliva.

 

"¿Qué pasa?"

 

"No tienes que hacer esto. Créeme, no es necesario."

 

Usagi sintio su ceño fruncirse. "Shingo. Te equivocas, tengo que—"

 

"No, en serio, en serio, _en serio_. _No_ tienes que hacerlo, Usagi." Sus esmeraldas hicieron énfasis con sus palabras, sus cejas alzándose. "No es necesario, hazme caso." Sus dedos se volvieron laxos alrededor de su presa, dejando que Usagi girara el broche, hasta que el cristal dorado resplandeciera entre ellos. Ambos bajaron sus miradas un segundo hacia el objeto, solamente para volverse a alzar, ansiosos de leerse uno al otro.

 

Usagi brincó del columpio. Tumbó al mocoso sobre su trasero. "¿Quieres decir que tú...? Pero, ¿cómo...? ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada, baka?" Una noción se le metió a la cabeza entonces. "¿Es por esto te haz comportando como un total imbécil conmigo? ¿Querías vengarte de mi o algo parecido?"

 

Shingo roló sus ojos. "¿Podrías calmarte?"

 

"¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme, niño insolente? De seguro te estabas riendo de mi por dentro, ¿verdad? ¡Argh! Mientras yo—"

 

"¡No me estoy riendo, tonta! Y no, tampoco me estoy vengando de ti, dramática. Hace poco que lo averigüé—¿O qué crees? ¿Que yo no tengo problemas también, o una vida propia? ¿Qué no tengo una novia y complicaciones en el colegio? ¡No todo el universo gira alrededor de tu enorme trasero!"

 

"¡Grrr!" Usagi se le echó encima, queriendo con todo su ser ahorcarlo como Homer Simpson solía hacer con Bart, sentándose sobre el estómago de su hermano. "¿Una novia? ¡Ha, ha, que risa me das! ¿Quién querría ser novia de una lombriz poco atractiva como tú?" Usagi hizo una pequeñísima pausa, la curiosidad ganándole. "¿En verdad tienes novia?"

 

Shingo no asistía a sus clases de artes marciales para rascarse la barriga, y se lo demostró adecuadamente al invertir sus posiciones, en cuestión de un parpadeo. "Debes estar bromeando, Usagi. ¿No sabes que Mika es mi novia? ¡Mamá la invita a cenar todos los viernes!"

 

"Pensé..." Usagi se quitó al mocoso de encima. "... que eran buenos amigos."

 

"Lo somos." Una sucia sonrisa, a labio cerrado, se delineó en el rostro de Shingo. "Pero, con beneficios."

 

"¡Oi! Más te vale ser todo un caballero con Mika, ¿oíste, pervertido?" Usagi lo vio levantarse y sacudir sus pantalones. Ella se preparó para hacer lo mismo—Y fue cuando Shingo la sorprendió con un gesto muy conocido. Un gesto tan sencillo, tan automático. Un gesto que no debió haber sido especial, porque Usagi y Shingo habían sido educados con modales, pero que rompió las etiquetas de lo normal. Fue un gesto que conmovió a Usagi más allá de palabras. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

 

-"¿ _Hubiera sido mucho pedir averiguar que tu hermana era tu heroína sin tener que perderla, para siempre, un instante después_?"-

 

"¿Usagi?"

 

La convocada sacudió su cabeza. Aceptó la mano de su hermano en silencio.

 

En el momento que sus pies pisaron tierra firme, atrajo a Shingo hacia su pecho, estrechándolo con toda la ímpetu con la que había querido abrazar a _aquel_ Shingo, en forma de último adiós. Los primeros minutos, su hermano maulló unas quejas inmaduras, empujándola con su cuerpo flacucho, pero, conforme el tiempo transcurrió, pareció resignarse a su destino.

 

Rompiendo su promesa de no derramar lagrimas en nombre de más fantasmas, la cabeza de Usagi cayó débilmente sobre el hombro del muchacho, tallando sus párpados en su camiseta. Shingo se lo permitió, sin demandar explicaciones.

 

Para cuando Seiya los encontró, ambos se estrechaban como si nunca en su vida se hubieran abrazando antes.

 

"¡Awww!"

 

Sin más, la magia se fue despavorida. Los hermanos Tsukino se escurrieron uno fuera del otro como atunes recién sacados del mar, colocando un par de metros entre ellos. Seiya se carcajeó.

 

"Si están muy ocupados, puedo regresar en otro momento, Odango."

 

Usagi recogió su bolso del suelo, colgándosela en su hombro. "Muy gracioso."

 

Seiya ignoró el puchero de su novia, reclamando su turno en acoger a Usagi contra sí. Con eso bastó para que una capa de ternura derritiera el hielo, alentándola a dejarse consentir. La rubia enredó sus brazos alrededor del torso del cantante, gimiendo contenta contra sus percudidas ropas.

 

"Shotto. ¿Cómo la llamaste?"

 

Cesando su beso quemando el cuello de Usagi, Seiya respondió a la cuestión. "¿Huh?" Usagi se retorció para ver lo que su novio miraba. Shingo los estaba estudiando agudamente.

 

"¿Dijiste Odango?"

 

"... ¿Sí?" Seiya replicó temeroso.

 

"Odango." Shingo repitió, considerando el sobrenombre como si tuviera un millón de significados. Usagi casi podía escuchar el rechinado de los engranes trabajando en su cabeza.

 

"¿Por qué nos miras así, baka?"

 

Shingo adoptó un rubor carmesí por toda su piel facial, abruptamente iniciando una carrera fuera del área. "¡Arrrrg! ¡ _Tanta_ , _tanta_ terapia, Usa-baka!"

 

"¿Nani?"

 

Pero, la pareja solamente alcanzó a despedirse del polvo de su retirada. Usagi se rascó su cabeza. "¿Qué le pasa a ese niño loco?"

 

Seiya acarició el vello rubio de su nuca, pensativo. Luego, comenzó a reírse sin freno.

 

"¿A ti que te pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes?" Usagi golpeó su pecho, detestando estar fuera de la broma. "¡Seiya, vamos, dime!"

 

"¡Nada, nada!" Seiya la presionó en un abrazo apapachado, sus risas ahogándose entre las colitas de Usagi. "Sólo digamos... que tu hermanito debe estar deseando no ser tan inteligente."

 

Convenientemente, los gritos de Rei y Makoto sobre las pizzas que acaban de arribar, le salvaron el pellejo al cantante, actuando como la perfecta distracción para el estómago y corazón de Usagi.

 

Comieron al aire libre, entre el porche de enfrente y el patio. Minako y Michael estuvieron desaparecidos por gran parte de su tiempo juntos, y nadie tuvo la voluntad de ir a buscarlos para evitarse traumas psicológicos. Al caer la noche, Usagi no pudo contener más sus enormes bostezos, al igual que los lejanos cantos de su almohada. Seiya la bajó por los escalones del Templo Hikawa, cargándola sobre su espalda y sujetando sus piernas, mientras Taiki y Yaten le platicaban a su novio sobre el progreso de las nuevas Sailor Star Lights.

 

Un delicado susurro de su nombre la despertó. Usagi parpadeó aturdida, reconociendo las sombras de su propia habitación. Seiya le sonreía desde la orilla de la cama.

 

Todavía bastante adormilada, Usagi imitó su dulce semblante. "Me quedé dormida, ¿ne?"

 

Seiya asintió, una de sus manos acariciando la mejilla de Usagi. "Quería decirte algo antes de irme."

 

"¿Oh?"

 

"Ya me dieron las fechas para la Gira."

 

El gemido que brotó ante eso los tomó a los dos desprevenidos. "Noooo."

 

"Odango." Seiya suspiró.

 

"No quiero que te vaaayaaaas." Infantilmente, Usagi lo jaloneó de sus mangas.

 

"Shhh." Sus labios picotearon los de Usagi, la punta de su lengua invitándose aquí y allá. "Te lo prometo, ni siquiera sentirás que no estoy, ¿mmm? Además, estarás muy ocupada auxiliando a Galaxia a adaptarse a la ciudad, ¿ne?"

 

Usagi no fue aplacada. "¿Cuando?"

 

Las manos de Seiya capturaron su rostro. "Comenzará durante las vacaciones de invierno."

 

"Es muy pronto."

 

"Sin importar cuando sea, siempre dirás que es 'muy pronto'."

 

"Quiero irme contigo."

 

"Sabes que lo haría, pero tienes que prepararte para el examen de la Universidad, ¿ne?" Aspirando el aroma a tierra seca y yerba del cabello sucio de su novio, Usagi se colgó del cuello del chico para abrazarlo. "Y quiero que me hagas sentir orgulloso, ¿okay, Usagi?"

 

"Hai, hai." Sus sonrisas se aplastaron en un encuentro de sus bocas nada sensual o sexy, sino exhausto y desganado. "¿Taiki y Yaten te harán compañía esta noche?"

 

"Mmm-hmm. Yaten se considera fuera de peligro contigo lejos." Seiya se levantó, estirándose exageradamente hasta que varios huesos de su espalda tronaran. "Tengo que irme ya, Odango. Antes de que tu padre me encuentre aquí y me persiga con la escopeta."

 

"Mi Otousa es mucho más moderno que eso, él prefiere _tasers_. Dice que son mucho más efectivos." Usagi rió al ver la cara petrificada de Seiya. "Buenas noches, Seiya-chan." Agregó con falsa dulzura.

 

Sólo porque no podían hacer más ruido, Usagi se salvó de que Seiya se vengara con un ataque de cosquillas, limitándose a sólo pegarle en la cara con una almohada.

 

Minutos después, escuchó el motor del Ferrari alejarse con los Three Lights. Usagi se levantó, terminó de cambiarse a sus pijamas, y subió a tocar en la habitación de Galaxia—Deberían considerar, seriamente, en encontrarle un nombre menos teatral, ese título no encajaría bien en las solicitudes de trabajo. "Noc, Noc, ¿estás despierta?" Dijo con voz baja.

 

La puerta del ático fue abierta por una melena de cabellos rojos y una delicada sonrisa. "Pasa, Serenity-hime. Estaba leyendo."

 

"No tienes que llamarme así, ¿sabes? Usagi es suficiente." Aunque era mejor que Señorita-Que-Cayó-Del-Cielo. Pensó al terminar de subir las escaleras. Galaxia tenía la colección de ropa, que entre la misma Usagi y las demás chicas habían donado, arreglada por categorías sobre la cama. "¿Encontraste algo de tu agrado?"

 

"¡Por supuesto! Toda este vestuario es hermoso, aunque debo admitir que algunas tallas son muy pequeñas en las caderas, he." Galaxia se sentó al pie de la cama al estilo indio. Esperó a que Usagi hiciera lo mismo. "Pero, no es por eso que viniste, ¿no es así?"

 

Tragando saliva, Usagi conectó sus miradas. Las gemas carmines de Galaxia resplandecieron con solemnidad, tornándose duras. A Usagi le provocó carne de gallina recordar esa mirada examinándola desde un trono de oro y un escenario de nebulosas. Cobardía ganando, la coneja prefirió posar su concentración en la lámpara que le había pertenecido a Chibi-Usa.

 

Las palabras, la confesión, el _secreto_ , estaba en su garganta, como una burbuja a punto de explotar para ser escuchado. Sin embargo, aún así... Usagi cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos. "Tengo... miedo."

 

Galaxia continuó observándola. Esperó.

 

Usagi humedeció sus labios. "¿Algún día dejas de ver la sangre bajo tus uñas, a pesar de que te las laves cien veces al día?"

 

Parpadeando con calma, al escucharla, Galaxia no le mintió. "No."

 

Extrañamente, la honestidad directa de la mujer pareció ayudarla a soltar su lengua. "Les oculté algo a mis amigas. A... Seiya. Porque todavía no comprendo que significa—Es una fecha."

 

"¿Una fecha?"

 

Era imposible detectar lo que estaba pensando la mujer pelirroja. Usagi estaba hipnotizada por la porcelana de su rostro, perfecta, fría. Inmóvil. "Hai. Sailor Cosmos me la reveló antes... de regresar. Algo muy importante se supone que sucederá en ese día. Supuestamente algo ligado a los planes de Láquesis-sama."

 

"¿No crees que las Sailor Senshis deberían estar informadas?"

 

"Sinceramente... no lo sé. Si lo hago, se preocuparán y querrán prepararse hasta que ese día llegue. Se olvidarán por completo de sus sueños, de sus ambiciones. Pondrán en espera la vida normal por la que he luchado todo este tiempo para darles." Entre más pensaba en eso -en el viaje de Makoto a Francia, en el amor entre Minako y Michael, en la dura preparación de Ami para su examen de la Facultad de Medicina, en el valor de Rei de aceptar la completa responsabilidad del Templo Hiwaka- más de ello estaba Usagi convencida.

 

No podía decirles.

 

"Lo que estás dispuesta a hacer por ellas requiere de mucho sacrificio, Serenity-hime. Guardar un secreto de este tipo sería una carga que nunca te dejaría estar en completa paz-"

 

"Se como guardar secretos. Lo le hecho antes y no me arrepiento."

 

"Estás decidida, entonces. ¿Nada de lo que diga ayudara a cambiar tu parecer?"

 

"¡Ni siquiera tengo una idea de lo que sucederá! Que tal si—"

 

"Sea lo que sea, no será bueno. No puedes fingir ser tan ingenua, Serenity." Rompiendo su molde, Galaxia se acercó para sostener sus hombros. "No romperé mi lealtad contigo, no le diré a otra alma lo que estás confiando, pero, te lo suplico, por experiencia propia: tienes que compartir esta información con alguien más. O sucumbirás a un camino mas oscuro, del que nunca podrás regresar."

 

"Galaxia..." Sus ojos borrosos le ayudaron a esconderse de la reprimenda. "Pero..."

 

"Piensa en la seguridad de tu planeta en lugar de tus deseos personales. Por lo menos tienes que tener a alguien en guardia."

 

Por cinco segundo, Usagi sintió coraje, quiso renegar que podía hacerlo sola, que sabía lo que hacia, pero, luego su cabeza se enfrió con las palabras 'Por eso viniste a ella, para recibir consejo, no seas idiota'. Finalmente, colgó su cabeza derrotada. "Lo haré. Lo prometo."

 

Galaxia la soltó suavemente. "Con eso dicho. Sabes que tienes mi ayuda a tu disposición. _Siempre_. Cuando ese día llegue, no estarás sola, Serenity."

 

Usagi sonrió, limpiando las comisuras de sus ojos con las mangas de sus pijamas. "Muchas gracias, Galaxia."

 

"No hay nada que agradecer. Es lo que hacen las amigas, ¿verdad?" Galaxia le guiñó su ojo. "Ahora, anímate y ayúdame a escoger un vestido para mi entrevista del lunes." La mujer entrelazó sus manos para levantarla del piso. Desesperada por cerrar el tema, Usagi le siguió la corriente, por dentro, dos pares de ojos índigos cazando su cabeza. Galaxia ni siquiera le había preguntado por la fecha exacta de este supuesto suceso, no había exigido más de lo que Usagi había estado dispuesta a dar. Por ello, estaba mas que agradecida que antes.

 

 

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

Tres semanas más tarde, Seiya no estaba tan contento.

 

Setsuna y Mamoru guardaron un silencio sepulcral, procesando lo que Usagi les acababa de aventar al metafórico plato. Era un día precioso, el sol del medio día iluminaba su mesa del CROWN como si estuvieran en plena primavera, al contrario del inicio del verano. Mamoru vestía su uniforme blanco de la Facultad de Medicina, acentuado por unos anteojos de marco plateado. Su cabello era mucho mas largo que nunca, mechones lacios cubriendo sus orejas al estilo _shaggy_. Cuando había recibido la llamada de Usagi, había titubeado en la bocina antes de aceptar verla.

 

Era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara (puesto que había mandado decir con Taiki su permiso para la estancia de Galaxia en su planeta, siempre y cuando estuviera bajo la supervisión de Sailor Moon) y Usagi estaba asombrada por no sentir otra cosa más que gusto por él. Lo había extrañado inmensamente.

 

"¿Esperaste hasta _ahora_ para decirnos esto, Odango?" Seiya retiró el brazo que había estado recargado en el respaldo del asiento, su cabina ubicada en lo más profundo del establecimiento. "¿Por qué?'

 

"Se los estoy diciendo ahora." Usagi jugó con la tela de su falda entalonada. "Lo siento."

 

"¿Cosmos no te especificó nada más, Usagi-chan?" Setsuna intervino desde su lugar opuesto a la pareja. Suspiró cuando Usagi negó con sus odangos. "¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?"

 

Usagi volteó hacia Seiya, quien estaba atacando su raspado de ciruela, como si lo hubiera ofendido con sus cubos de hielo. Sin palabras, Usagi detuvo la tortura con una mano sobre la que Seiya utilizaba como verdugo. La capturó y la guió hasta tenerla abrazada en su regazo. Después, se dirigió hacia Mamoru. Sin remordimiento alguno. "La exacta fecha fue el 5 de agosto del 2011."

 

Mamoru inhaló profundo. "Más de una década."

 

"No significa que podamos confiarnos." Seiya le gruñó a la ventana. Setsuna se mostró de acuerdo con lo dicho, asintiendo.

 

"Lo que sea que Láquesis tenga planeado no será una pequeñez, téngalo por seguro. Debemos estar preparados. Todos." Añadió con tono más sumiso.

 

"No, _no_ _todos_. " Usagi habló directamente al rostro de Mamoru. "Recuerden lo que prometieron. No pueden decirles ni una sola palabra a las demás."

 

Setsuna estaba lista para protestar, podías distinguir toda su desaprobación hasta la pose de su cuerpo, sus labios rosáceos estaban a punto de liberar todo un sermón.

 

"Para ser justos, ninguno de nosotros sabía lo que estaba prometiendo al llegar aquí." Mamoru frunció su entrecejo. "Usagi, entiendo lo que tratas de hacer—"

 

"Nunca te he pedido un favor, Mamoru. Nunca." Plantando sus manos en la mesa, Usagi estaba dispuesta a rogar de rodillas si era necesario. _Por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos_ , Usagi suplico mentalmente, susceptible a las habilidades del Soberano de la Tierra. Mamoru _, por todas las veces que hemos peleado lado a lado, por todo lo que amamos de este mundo. Por favor, por favor_. "Te lo estoy pidiendo ahora."

 

Mamoru negó su cabeza. "No puedes pedirme algo así, no puedo mentirles."

 

Usagio sopló con incredulidad. "Pero, ¿sí puedes destruir sus vidas?"

 

"Odango." Seiya la regresó a su asiento gentilmente. Para tranquilizarla, acarició la delicada piel de su lóbulo, raspando el arete. "Debes de estar consciente que cuando ellas se enteren, de aquí a diez años o más, no estarán contentas. No esperes a que te den las gracias. Estás manipulando sus vidas, indirectamente o no." Usagi partió su boca, un dedo la bloqueó. "Sin embargo." Lentamente su novio giró su rostro hacia la pareja que los acompañaban. "Sería algo hipócrita asegurar que ustedes nunca han hecho lo mismo por proteger a Usagi, ¿no lo creen? ¿Nunca le han ocultado la verdad para facilitarle la vida? ¿Por creer que era lo correcto u otras diez mil excusas diferentes?"

 

Setsuna bajó su mirada. Mamoru apretó sus labios.

 

"Por todas las ocasiones que han muerto por proteger este planeta, ¿qué no merecen tener un vida en el? ¿Ser más que guerreras?" Fue lo último que Usagi dejó estancado entre la distancia que la separaba de Mamoru.

 

La guardiana del Tiempo inhaló y exhaló. "De acuerdo. Siempre y cuando no se presenten anomalías de alguna clase en el espejo de Sailor Neptune, antes de la fecha tachada. Si piden una explicación bajo esas circunstancias, no las negaré."

 

Sus colitas volaron con ella cuando Usagi se viró hacia su dirección. "Setsuna..."

 

"Quiero que quede claro que pienso que esta es una mala, mala, mala, idea." Seiya sostuvo su barbilla con su mano izquierda, mirando a Odango seriamente. "Pero... mis labios están sellados."

 

Usagi parpadeó, sus mejillas inyectados con rubor. " _Seiya_."

 

"Aguarda. Tengo una condición." Seiya siempre era temible enojado, así que, no fue sorpresa que profunda decepción fuera otra faceta en las que no deseabas andarte con tonterías en su presencia. "Jamás vuelvas a esconder algo tan importante como esto, Usagi Tsukino."

 

"Gomen." Usagi mordió su labio inferior. "No quería preocuparte... más. Juro que ya no estoy escondiendo nada, Seiya. En serio."

 

Sólo faltaba uno. Usagi tenía miedo de asomarse. Sintió a Mamoru ponerse de pie y colocarse su mochila, dejando su té helado a la mitad. El hombre merodeó el pasillo, tenso, como en muchas ocasiones, Usagi lo había observado recorrer su departamento, estudiando para sus exámenes. Se sentía como un millón de años recordar aquellas tardes, acostada en su alfombrado piso, imaginando su futura vida de casados, donde Usagi no habría sido menos que la perfecta esposa.

 

La perfecta esposa.

 

El corazón de Usagi fue invadido con una arrasadora oleada de nostalgia. Su sueño de convertirse en una esposa llena de atenciones para Mamoru parecía pertenecerle a otra persona. No había nada malo con el, no si había hecho a Usagi feliz en su momento, pero... _Ya no soy aquella chica. Que extraño se siente._

 

"Si digo que sí." Mamoru suspendió sus pasos frente a ella. Usagi se obligó a enfrentarlo. Mamoru relucía su galantez con la aureola de luz a sus espaldas. Seguía siendo un hombre de lo más apuesto y Usagi no estaba hecha de piedra. Puede que haya salivado una gota o dos. "Necesitaremos un plan. No podemos solamente sentarnos a esperar mientras Láquesis hace lo que le da la gana."

 

"...Um." Usagi se quedó pasmada.

 

Sugoi.

 

Lo había obtenido.

 

"¿Qué hay de los otras Moiras? ¿No hay manera de comunicarnos con ellas? Tal vez ellas puedan frenar a su hermana." Mamoru continuó, peinando sus cabellos lejos de su frente.

 

"En teoría, sería un a buena idea. En práctica, no tanto. Las Moiras no han mostrado su cara desde los tiempos del Milenio del Plata." Setsuna se agregó a la plática. Usagi los escuchaba, pero, los latidos de emoción de su pecho la tenían atrapada.

 

No podía creerlo. Había obtenido su deseo. Mamoru había aceptado sus condiciones, a su manera, claro. Pero, lo _había_ hecho.

 

"¿Bajo cuáles circunstancias podrían sacar sus cabezas de la arena?" Seiya se unió al complot. "Debes de tener una debilidad como todos. La de Láquesis fue su pensión."

 

"Mmmm." Setsuna frotó su mentón. "Ahora que lo pienso. La última persona que podía llamar a las Moiras... No." La mujer se auto-interrumpió. "Sería agregar más problemas de los que ya tenemos."

 

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede, Setsuna-san?" Usagi se incluyó con un entusiasmo re-instalado, puesto que, esto de ser tomada en serio no estaba nada mal.

 

"Sí, no empieces a hablar en acertijos otra vez." Seiya suspiró. Mamoru miro curioso a la mujer mayor, también esperando por más elaboración.

 

"Bueno, lo que pasa..." Setsuna dobló la esquinita de su servilleta, mirando sus uñas detenidamente. "La persona que podría funcionar como mensajero es bastante difícil de localizar."

 

"Tenemos una década para encontrarla." Mamoru introdujo sus manos a los bolsillos de su bata. "Podemos intentarlo."

 

Setsuna levantó sus ojos, los enlazó con el estudiante de Medicina, el cantante solista, y por ultimo, con los de su Princesa. Concluyó su odisea con una semi-sonrisa que no traía buenos presagios. Usagi sintió escalofríos.

 

"Se trata de tu padre, Usagi-chan." Rubíes brillaron con vehemencia, poniendo el mundo de Usagi de cabeza con sus palabras. "De tu _verdadero_ padre."

 

 

 

**(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9)**

**Fin del Volumen 3.**

**(9).(9).(9).(9).(9).(9)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencias:
> 
> (+) “Rogué al amor por no verte/Perdí la vista y tu imagen flotó en mi sombra más fiel.” Extracto del poema de L. Lugones.  
> (+) Según yo: mientras crecía, Persii-chan se encontró un cuarto incompleto de la novela “Cometas en el Cielo”, donde descubrió que Baba era otra manera de decir Papá.  
> (a) ¿Ima doko ni iruno?= ¿Dónde te encuentras ahora?  
> (b) Canción de Seiya para Usagi: Moonlight Destiny. Tema de la Película S.


End file.
